School, coffee & books
by sadie2504
Summary: Michael Fassbender is a new teacher at James' highschool, and they both fall for each other through their literature class. Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy, Jennifer Lawrence, Evan Peters, Zoe Kravitz, Nicholas Hoult, Hugh Jackman.
1. Chapter 1

I obviously don't own anything and people in this story don't have anything to do with me other than the inspiration they give me :)

English isn't my first language so if you find anything weirdly written please let me know, if you wanna. Also, this is my first fic. Hope you like it!

* * *

Being a high school teacher had never really been in his plans, but still, it seemed like a nice opportunity and you never know where life will take you to, so he decided to take the job. It did give him more time to write and he certainly needed that, since the not-having-time excuse was getting a bit old.

Michael didn't usually get up very early, but since it was the very first day of school he had barely slept at all because of the anticipation and woke up an hour earlier than necessary, so he took a longer shower and changed his outfit three times, because nothing seemed to say -I actually AM old enough to teach you this class-, he was only glad he had decided not to shave his stubble this morning. Finally he picked a dark gray blazer with a white button shirt and jeans that made him look formal but not too boring; yes, he was giving this way too much thought, and as he realized this he just left the room with a roll of his eyes and a quick last glance at the mirror, and drank a cup of coffee before leaving.

He arrived at school at 8:00 even if his class was at 10:00, 'cause all teachers and students were invited to a welcoming ceremony, which wasn't long but was boring enough. He did notice though, how many students were there and he got a bit nervous thinking about how he used to be in high school, not caring much about the classes that weren't literature or social studies -and that one with the really cute teacher, Physics, was it?- Good thing he was teaching senior year literature, so the ones that wanted to care and learn, would, and the rest he didn't mind much, even if it wasn't a very teacher-y thing to say, or think, in this case. Between the ceremony and his first class he got to chat with some of the other teachers, which were mostly older than him except for a couple of female teachers he saw talking to each other. At 9:50, he went to his classroom and waited for his students to arrive.

The first ones to get in the classroom were a couple of girls who looked at him and smiled sheepishly with a silent "hi", one of them clutching more tightly to the notebook she was holding against her chest. He just nodded, smiling at them and looked away. After them, it seemed that all the rest of the classroom arrived at the same time, just a second after the bell had rung; he saw lots of different looking boys and girls glancing, smiling or nodding at him as they walked in, but noticed one guy that looked at him with wide eyes and seemed to stop in his place, almost imperceptible though, which was more than okay, 'cause if he had been walking, he would have stopped to look at him too: he was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen, and that was something to say. They both looked at each other for a second and then the student looked away, ducking his head and sat in the first desk he bumped into, which was fairly near the first row; he apparently came to this class by himself.

When all the students were in their places he introduced himself, writing his name on the board -because that's how teachers introduce themselves, right?- "Good morning class, I'm going to be your literature teacher this semester. You can call me Mr. Fassbender", as he wrote on the board, all eyes and ears on him, he felt weirdly exposed. When he finished writing his name, he turned around to face the class again and said "or Mr. Michael, whatever you like". He gave a brief introduction to the course and listed the books they were going to read through the semester, all this time finding it very difficult not to just look directly at the pretty Boy Who Stared -he secretly laughed at his own lame Harry Potter joke/reference- who was looking at him with beautiful, big blue eyes. The rest of the class was spent with students briefly introducing themselves, and he learnt his name was James McAvoy, 18 and Scottish, and that yes, he could be even cuter when speaking. They did a couple of warming activities on writing and symbolism, so he could see the level of the group later at home; James was the first one to finish the activities, and judging by their little interaction he realized having a gorgeous looking student was going to make this teaching thing a lot more interesting. The bell rang in what felt less than 10 minutes, but the class was actually an hour and a half long, although most of the students didn't seem bored and even looked interested, which made him feel much less apprehensive and realized that he actually had really enjoyed the class; he was getting excited about the next one later that week, especially if James was going to be sitting near the front row again.

* * *

So it was the first day of school and James really didn't know how he felt; he was excited because he enjoyed school and, especially, he missed his friends there, but it was also a bit of a bummer because his summer back at home had been lovely; seeing his family and his friends always made him happy, but it was time to start a new year and he was going to make the best of it. He woke up at 7:00 to take a shower, get dressed and make some breakfast for him and Evan, his roommate and best friend, because Evan was definitely not going to make breakfast for himself if it meant less time of sleeping. When the food was about to be ready, he woke him up and hurried him to the shower and kitchen and left the flat together, waiting for their friends, Jen, Zoe and Nick.

Jen and Zoe lived together in the flat next door, and Nick lived in the front one with a guy who he barely had a relationship with, but he needed a roommate, and none of the flats in the building were big enough for three people, even though they had tried fitting him in. He seemed al right with it though, and spent most of his time in Jen and Zoe's flat or with James and Evan. They all suspected he did enjoy more James and Evan's flat but he had a huge crush with Jen so he spent all the time he could in hers, not that she was supposed to know this, although she totally did. They all met in the first year of high school but lived in different places then, and ended up all crammed up in this flat building by the half of their first semester and had kept living this way, and they loved it, since they had become like a little family.

"Good mornin', sunshines", said Zoe to them in the hallway, with a wide smile and a little too awake for being so early, James thought. A sleepy "Mornin´" and a lopsided smile was all she got from James. Evan, Jen and Nick said "good morning" in unison, with some yawns and eyes being scratched. It really was too early. "Are we all here and ready then? -said James- let's go or we'll be late to that ceremony thing". "Oh my God –said Jen, exasperated and a bit too loud as usual- I've already been welcome to this school four times, one for each semester and it's always the same boring speech and dumb balloons, if at least they gave us food, but no… why can't us seniors just arrive, go to classes and leave as soon as we can? I mean, we do know where everything is by now", she got a few grunts and silent laughs for an answer. "Aaand there you go, I was getting a bit worried about how quiet you were for the first minute there", said Evan to her with a charming smile that made it obvious he was joking. The others laughed and she gave a little punch to his arm as a protest. "Shut up" she said, laughing.

After the ceremony, they had their first class, which James had with Nick, and felt thankful for it because it was too early to listen to Jen's muttering about being hungry and not having had breakfast because who had time to have breakfast at that ungodly hour? Or to Zoe's attempts to make him care about the horrible shoes or gorgeous hair this or that girl was wearing that morning. Evan was a fair enough morning partner mostly because he always fell asleep and didn't feel the urge to talk, although James did feel bad for the teachers, like they weren't making a big effort by being there early, too, teaching to a bunch of sleepy kids. But Nick, he was perfect for the gig, he paid attention, so if James got distracted he knew he could ask him later, and he was aware of James so that when the teacher or another student said something that only they would find funny, they would look at each other and laugh together silently. James made a mental note to bring him coffee or cookies to school as a reward for his fine partnership qualities some other day.

Obviously, his good luck lasted only for the first class, or at least that's what he thought, because even though his next class was literature, which he was really looking forward to since he loved reading, he was by himself. He did know the other students, obviously, but it's not like he wanted to talk to them when he could, you know, not talk to them at all. His train of thought as he went in the classroom -and his step, also- was bluntly interrupted by the vision of the most handsome man on earth -what the fuck?- Was he going to be his teacher? He was in the classroom and did look like a teacher. Oh my God, he's looking. Walk. Bump - DAMN IT - Sit down. There.

After his blush toned down while looking at his pen like it was the most interesting thing in the world, the actual most interesting thing in the world right now was talking… so his name was Michael. Mr. Michael Fassbender, and man, did he speak with an amazingly sexy accent. He wanted to punch himself but he couldn't stop looking at him, thankfully he was the teacher so he had an excuse to stare. He actually found the reading list very interesting, some of them he had read already for pleasure but he didn't mind reading them again. He was so nervous when introducing himself but the soft, interested look of Mr. Fassbender was soothing, for some reason, and he got out of it without stumbling or blushing too badly, which he celebrated inwardly. The activities were interesting too; he did want to show off on the analysis, obviously, but he was too self-conscious of what he was writing because he knew this man would read them later and analyze their level; he wanted to stand out but didn't want to sound cocky. Oh dear, he had just been one hour in this class and he was already suffering the effects of The Handsomeness. He tried to focus on not focusing on the teacher and instead he tried to write the way he would for a perfectly normal-looking one, and got a better result; once satisfied, he handed the activities to Mr. Michael. "You're finished?" he asked with a gentle smile, "uh, yeah, I'm… yes." -Oh that's eloquent, James – he thought. Michael laughed softly and said, reassuringly, "ok, then. Thanks. The class will end shortly but I'll announce the homework, so if you can wait a bit for your classmates to finish it'd be great". James thought he could stay waiting in the classroom 'till next class on Wednesday if he was going to ask so nicely. "Of course I'll wait... thanks", he said, instead, with a little sided smile, and turned around to sit back in his place.

When the bell rang, the class flew away and he stood up carefully, looking briefly at Mr. Michael but he was looking at his binder and putting all of the activities inside. He rushed his way out missing the quick glance directed at him, and searched for his cellphone to text Jen.

_- I have the hottest man alive as my literature teacher. I want to die._

_- Really? Yay for you! I'm so jealous! I just had Math with Mr. Rogers and you might want to reconsider if you're the one who wants to die. At least I have it with Zoe so we cry together._

_- Haha well I was alone so I guess it's my reward. See you at lunch :)_

_- See ya! :)_

The rest of the day went mostly uneventful except for lunch and the History class he shared with Evan, which made him very happy just because it was a kind of boring class and Evan wasn't boring at all and it was nice to have company. As the teacher started talking James couldn't help but sit there thinking dreamily about grey eyes and matching blazers.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

* * *

After three weeks of school, Michael's students were due their first essay on the book "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck. He was excited to read them, not only to see how analytic they (James) were (was) but also 'cause he was sure he was going to get some good laughs out of some of them, not in a mean way but well, average lazy high school students analyzing books can be very funny. Not James though, he always paid attention and made the best out of every activity… he wondered if he was the same in the rest of his classes. So yeah, Michael was now in the having-an-enormous-crush-on-my-student stage and was suspicious James had a little bit of a crush on him too. Thankfully, he was gradually blushing less when talking to Michael and looking more confident through his classes; he even smiled directly at him sometimes. Some of the other students, especially the girls, were having the same reactions that James was having when it came to talking to Michael, but he wasn't paying much attention to that, he knew he was good-looking and it was perfectly normal to have a crush on your teacher. He just hoped James' apparent crush wasn't just a crush, even if it was something ridiculous to hope for.

When checking the essays, as expected, some of his students were eloquent and silly but most of them had interesting enough things to say, which surprised him in a very nice way, and felt proud of them. James' essay though, which he intentionally not read first, was great. Man, if he had a crush before he was thinking of proposal rings now… he was so smart! Smart, analytic and wrote beautifully. He hesitated for a moment, thought –Fuck it- and with a silly smile on his face he grabbed a post-it from his desk, pasted it on top of James' paper and wrote: "You sure you aren't secretly studying a literature degree, too? Loved your work! P.S: Stay at the end of the class for a second?" He stared at it and read it for a thousand times, wondering if James was going to discover the loud and clear "please have my children" in between the lines, before he put it in the middle of all the other essays so it wouldn't be creeping out and watching him do the rest of his work.

Next morning he made sure he looked especially good because he was going to talk personally to James about his skills and recommend him a few other books that he might like. And possibly throw a few charming smiles at him. He didn't have time to make coffee because it took him longer than planned to get dressed even though he actually ended up looking the same way he always did, so he thought he'd grab a cup from the teachers' room even if it tasted like sock juice, and left his flat wondering why is it that office coffee is never good.

At the beginning of the class, Michael told them he was going to hand in their homework and would call each of their names so they picked it up at his desk. When James essay was next and the post-it popped up, his heart started racing and he suddenly wanted to remove it and throw the evidence away, but decided not to when he realized he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. "James McAvoy", he called; James got up very quickly, as if he was waiting for the worst, and walked straight to Michael's desk. Michael handed him his work with a smile that was hopefully reassuring and said "Well done, James". James' eyes softened and he ducked his head down with a sheepish smile, immediately looking at the post-it and right back at Michael, "thank you" he said, quickly taking his essay and walking back to his seat without looking at it or him. Michael fought the urge to laugh and looked down at the other papers to call the next student, and as he did and waited for the next girl to pick up her homework, he looked at James to see if he was reading the message and what his reaction was. James was looking at the post-it as if it was written in a different language, and looked at Michael with confused eyes; Michael smiled softly and James smiled a bit, too, and returned to look back at his essay, his smile widening as he sunk in his seat.

At the end of the class, Michael noticed James was putting his things away slowly as if to have an excuse to stay in case someone asked, which wasn't really necessary because all of the other students were outside the classroom in about ten seconds. Ok, here we go – thought Michael – "Hey, thanks for staying, I wanted to talk to you for a second, if you have a little bit of time" he said. "Yeah, I've got 10 minutes before my other class starts, I…I can get there a little later but-" said James almost without breathing, and was interrupted by Michael, "Ten minutes is perfect, and you will be on time for your class, don't worry" he said, trying to calm James down. And he thought he was the nervous one about this little encounter. James blushed and nodded with a silent "ok".

"Listen, I really liked your work, as you could see in the note I left you" said Michael with a chuckle, "I just wanted to let you know this, and to ask if you're interested in studying something related to literature, cause I've noticed you enjoy it and you're very good". James looked at him with big eyes as he spoke, and answered, "Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it… I tried my best. I really do enjoy this class and I love reading, I've loved it all my life, although I haven't decided yet if I'm going to study a career that has to do with it or just keep it as a hobby. May I ask why you're asking?" Michael felt happy that James looked almost instantly relaxed and smiled at him, saying "I was just curious, I don't think talent like yours should go to waste, is all, as a career or a hobby. Also, have you read Animal Farm? I think you'd like it and maybe the course's books aren't enough for you. I brought my copy with me in case you wanted to borrow it. You've possibly read it before, though". James' eyes widened at this, in a good way, looking excited, "I haven't, actually! That's great, I'd love to borrow it. And thank you so much for the compliment…" he said smiling in a way Michael would dare to say was flirty, which made his insides have a bit of a party without his permission. Man, was this boy pretty. "Great. You can write an essay on that one, too" said Michael, jokingly, and took it out of his bag to hand it to James, who laughed and said "well, I just might" with a playful quirk of his eyebrow.

Michael wondered where his confidence came from, all of a sudden. He liked it, though. "I'll be waiting, then. Oh, and don't pay much attention to the notes on the book, I always write things that sometimes don't have much to do with what the author's saying but I tend to scribble my thoughts about it" said Michael. James smiled fondly at him and said "don't worry, I do the same thing, my sister used to yell at me for it because I did it to all her books when we were younger. It will probably just make it even more interesting". Michael laughed and a thought crossed his mind, he did try to ignore it but knew it was a lost battle, so he just went for it. "Here" he said, writing quickly in a piece of paper, "this is my phone number so you can text me in case you have doubts or thoughts you want to share about the book" and handed the small paper to James, who stared at it with a cute smirk. "Thanks" he said looking back at Michael, smiling, "I'm gonna start reading it today. I have to go now, but I'll see you on Wednesday, Mr. Michael". "Of course, James" he said, feeling suddenly warm at the sound of James' voice calling him Mr. Michael, "see you later, hope you enjoy the book". "I'm sure I will", said James, walking towards the door with a small wave of his hand and a wide smile on his lips. Michael left the classroom a minute later with a smile of his own and his hand clutching to his cellphone.

* * *

James' dreamy smile had lasted for the rest of the morning, and widened whenever he peeked at the book or remembered the small piece of paper with Mr. Michael's phone number in his pocket. What had he ever done to deserve this privilege? He didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. He kept running their little conversation in his head, wondering if he had said something dumb, but then thought he got the teacher's own copy of a great book and his phone number without even asking for these things, so he must have done something right. He couldn't wait to start reading the book, mostly to have something interesting and smart to tell Mr. Michael when he saw him again, he was desperate to make him see he wasn't always awkward and silent and that he was actually eloquent and a bit more mature than the average 18 year old boy. Of course, he was aware that his teacher probably was in a relationship, because why wouldn't he? He was gorgeous, smart, sexy… who wouldn't want him? But still, there was the possibility that he wasn't, and James wouldn't lose a thing if he tried to be a little appealing to him, so try he would.

He spent the rest of his classes thinking about this, and when he noticed again, he was finally in the couch of his own flat with a cup of black coffee (it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he had noticed Mr. Fassbender always brought black coffee to class) and The Book sitting in his lap. He started reading it and in what felt like two seconds, two hours had already passed and he just noticed this with Evan's entrance in the flat. "Hey" he said, dropping his backpack next to the door, all blonde floppy hair and warm smiles. "Hi, you" said James, smiling back at him, half-closing the book but using one finger as a bookmark, and asked "where were you?"; Evan dropped himself dramatically next to James with a sigh and looked up at him, saying, "I had to do this team project thing, of course we didn't accomplish anything, we just talked for an hour and a half about the project and who was going to do what, and then we left. I hate team meetings, we could have done that online in ten minutes, you know? Right here in my couch, in my underwear". James laughed sympathetically, "I know what you mean, I hate those too. I think our hating everything that involves social interaction that isn't us is what makes us such good friends, man", he said stretching his back and arms. Evan laughed, agreeing. "I feel you. What have you been doing? Were you reading? You looked cramped", he said, looking at James' stretching attempts.

"Yeah, I didn't realize I had been in the same position for two hours, this book is really good" said James, still bookmarking with his finger and lifting up the book for Evan to see. "You always do this, don't know why you're surprised" he said, moving to shift James' position by his shoulders so he was with his back facing him, both still sitting. He started massaging James' shoulders and slowly caressing his back with his fingertips after a couple of minutes, and James immediately tensed. Yes, they did have this type of relationship where they would not only do friends stuff, but it was easy because they really cared for each other and it only happened when they were both feeling lonely or a bit drunk. They hadn't really done much but it still sometimes worried James that it would ruin their friendship, although Evan's vision of relationships was completely different from James' point of view; Evan was very free, James didn't think he had ever had a real relationship, just dates, flings or friends with benefits, which mostly involved James. James, on the other side, didn't mind much about the on and off more-than-friends thing because he wasn't in love with Evan or with anyone else, but if he was, he wouldn't even think of being with someone else other than his partner.

James felt Evan get closer to him and felt a warm breath against his neck, to which he instantly closed his eyes and leant to. He felt familiar warm lips in that same spot and he swallowed slowly, trying to not lose himself so easily; Evan ran his hand quickly from the bottom of James' back all the way up to his hair, making it messy, as he slowly kissed his neck. James gasped and moaned softly at the feeling. "Hey" he said, quietly. "Hey" said Evan, and continued pulling his shirt down his shoulder to kiss him there. James chuckled and opened his eyes, the book being the first thing in his sight, and realized he was still holding it. He suddenly felt weird at remembering Michael; he obviously wasn't in love with the man, but he still felt weird with doing this with Evan when he had a huge crush with his teacher, and how would he talk to him about his book when he would remember this situation? It might sound a bit dumb, yes, it's not like he had a relationship with neither of them, but his heart was asking him to stop.

"Evan" he said, moving slightly away from his touch. "Hmm?" was his answer. "I… I'm not sure about this right now, I'm sorry" he said, with real concern in his voice, and turning a bit to look him in the eye. "Oh… ok, sorry" he said, after a few seconds, blushing slightly, "Just… you look really cute right now, and I thought you'd enjoy it". James sighed, "Thanks… you always look cute, too. And I would probably enjoy it, yes. I just… Listen, I have this crush with someone, and it will probably get nowhere but I'm not sure I feel really comfortable doing this. You know I love you, you're my best friend… I don't want things to be weird, is all". Evan looked at him for a second, like he was searching for something in James' face, then got closer to him and kissed him softly, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, playfully. James closed his eyes. "Well then", Evan said, freeing James' lip, "you can take that as a good-bye gift. It's been a pleasure", he said, looking at James with a small smile, in a joking tone James knew very well. "You're my best friend too, you dork. You should've told me about this crush thing earlier though. So, who's the lucky guy?" he said, standing up and going to the kitchen, as if they had just been talking about the weather. "Or is it a girl?" he asked mockingly, stopping to squint at him. James smiled and silently thanked for Evan's easy ways and free soul.

"Yeah, it's a girl. I've decided I like girls now, you know? 'Cause that's how us gay people roll". He heard Evan's laugh from behind the fridge, "yeah right, and I've decided I'll go celibate". James laughed, "It's obviously a man, Evan. He's actually my lit teacher" he said the last part a bit sheepishly, "I don't even know if he's straight or what, but I like him so much", he said, almost whining, looking apprehensively at the book in his hand. Evan reappeared with a box of doughnuts and a glass of milk. "That's appropriate for a 5 pm snack", said James, looking at Evan with an amused look, "well, you know me, babe. Also, James, bisexual's the new black", he said, taking a bite at a doughnut. James stared at him and said "well! That's easy for you to say, you are one. I don't know what this guy is other than fucking handsome". Evan laughed and rolled his eyes at James, "yeah, I know who you're talking about. I haven't seen him but I've heard you mention him with Jen and Zoe, I had been wondering why you weren't telling me about it. Did you think I was going to freak out? Anyway, even if he's straight, no one's that straight. I'm sure you can entrance him with your beauty and smarts" he said, with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

James laughed, "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't want to sound like a 12 year old having a dumb crush with his teacher. Actually…" he said, picking up the book, again, "he brought this book for me today because he liked a paper I wrote and wanted to see if I was interested in reading it. It's his own copy, you know? And he gave me his phone number in case I wanted to talk about the book", he said, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his friend; the number was saved now in his own phone, but he still kept the paper. Evan raised his eyebrows at him, taking the paper and smiling, but before he could say anything, the door of their flat shut open and Jen, Zoe and Nick appeared out of nowhere. "Hello!" they said in different timings, "what are you guys doing? We were bored", said Zoe. "Well, James was being the sweet naïve creature he is", Evan said, smiling wickedly at them and then at James. "Why, what do you mean?" said Jen, excited and sitting between Evan and James. Nick and Zoe sat in the small couch together; James rolled his eyes and waited for it to happen.

"Can I tell them?" asked Evan; "tell us what?" asked Zoe, "stop being so mysterious!"."Mhm", said James, looking at him and then at the piece of paper. "Well" started Evan, "James has a crush with Mr. Literature Teacher, as we all know now", he said. "I didn't know this!" said Nick, looking insulted, "sorry, Nicky, he apparently thinks this wasn't something us, the guys of the group, needed to know", said Evan smirking at James. James snorted and rolled his eyes, saying, "I'm sorry! It wasn't a big deal!" They all just laughed, "well, what about the crush?" said Jen, exasperated. "James here just told me this guy brought a book to class especially for him AND gave him his phone number!", there were gasps and shouts from the girls and laughter from Evan and Nick. "Oh my God, James! Why didn't you tell us?" said Jen, punching him a bit. "Well! I was obviously waiting for Evan to give you the news, since I wanted all of you to yell at me", said James. They laughed, and Evan said, "seriously, James, you still wonder if he's straight? I mean, yeah, he might be, but he did give you his phone number to "talk about the book", he obviously wants you to at least text him"; James sighed, the others agreed with different responses at Evan's comment. "Evan's right, sweetie. He probably just didn't ask for your number because he's your teacher, after all… but he did give the first step", said Zoe. James blushed at the thought and buried his face in one of the sofa cushions, smiling.

After James' friends left their flat and Evan was watching a movie in his laptop, James went to his room wishing him good night and continued reading the book. He really liked it, and was very entertained with Michael's notes, which were either very deep or very funny. He discovered himself blushing just at the thought of his teacher writing these things in this very book, which he had now in his own hands. He looked apprehensively at his cellphone, biting his lip, then grabbed it in a quick motion and started a new text message –Ok, whatever, go for it- he thought.

-Don't know what I'm enjoying more, if the book or the notes – you're funny! It's James, by the way.

After staring at the screen for a minute he just clicked "Send", and felt like he had a mini stroke. He tried to continue reading while he was waiting for the answer, if he was getting one, but he kept reading the same sentence over and over again because his mind didn't seem to focus. When his phone made a receiving message sound, he jumped and quickly opened the message with one eye closed and the cellphone as far from him as possible as if it was going to explode.

_- Hello James! I'm glad you like it, although I'm certain the book is way better than my notes. So, should I bring another one to class on Wednesday?_

James read the message with a cheeky smile a few more times before answering.

_- That would be lovely. JUST LIKE YOU – ok, erase that._

_- That would be lovely. Which one will I take home this time?_

A couple of minutes passed.

_- Nice! It'll be a surprise, I have to think about it. Something that suits you._

_- : ) fair enough. Thanks Mr. Michael!_

_- You're welcome James, and thank you for the message. See you at class!_

No more messages after that. He was desperate to talk to him about anything else but he thought he might be abusing of having the guy's phone number, so he tried to read a little more and go to sleep, wishing he could sleep through Tuesday so it was Wednesday morning already.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

* * *

Michael was excited and happy about the messages James had sent him, he picked a book for him on Tuesday night and took it to school next morning. James got to the classroom a couple of minutes earlier with a sheepish smile, but confident and beautiful, and stayed at the end of the class to chat with him for a bit. He was such a nice person, so smart and interesting, and so, so gorgeous; he found it hard to pay attention to everything James was saying because those lips and eyes were so full of color and life he wanted to cry right there. They talked about the book, about their thoughts on it, and James actually did hand him a little essay, just because he said he would, but was obviously teasing; Michael laughed at this and teased him back, saying he would grade it later.

"So this other book," Michael said, taking it out of his bag, "is called The Savage Detectives. It's mind-blowing, I think you'll like it". James took it and saw its cover, paying attention to the names and images, "was it originally written in Spanish?" he asked, after reading the name of the author. "Yes, Roberto Bolaño is from Chile, but I've heard it's a very well done translation", said Michael, looking at the cover, too. "Great, I'm sure it is. Thank you, I'll start reading it today. If I don't make my homework for the other classes though, I'm going to have to blame you", said James with a teasing smile. "You tell your other teachers you have my permission to just have interest in my class then, don't worry" said Michael smiling widely and letting his voice go down a pitch. James chuckled, the smile on his lips lingering and his head ducking down to hide his now apparently eternal blush.

"See you on Monday, then, Mr. Michael", said James putting the book inside his bag. "Please call me Michael, James, at least when we're not in class" he said with a tilt of his head and a little grin. James looked at him with wide eyes and smiled, turning away to walk to the door saying, "okay. Michael. I like it", he turned his head around to give him a last look and waved him good-bye, then continued to get out of the classroom, fully conscious of the teacher watching him walk away, so he made a little show of it. Michael just stood there ogling a bit.

* * *

"I can't believe how slow this week was, I'm so happy it's finally Friday" said Jen, holding a beer and sitting in front of James in the booth they usually sat in at the bar they usually went to. They were all there, Jen and Nick in front of him and Evan and Zoe to his side; he was sitting in the corner next to the hallway. It was a normal looking bar, dark red lights and posters of rock bands from the 70's, 80's and 90's, but he liked it there, it reminded him a little of the pubs back home. "Anyway," said James, having a drink of his beer "this Wednesday he gave me another book, which is actually great, and last night I texted him… I'm sorry", they laughed, "why are you sorry? Asked Zoe at the same time Evan asked, "what did the message say?". James looked at them, and Zoe quickly said, "no, never mind, answer his question, it's better", James chuckled, "I just told him his book WAS keeping me from doing the rest of my homework and that he might have to give me a note to show the rest of the teachers, 'cause we joked about this the other day" he said.

"Oh, so you're already flirting with each other!" said Jen, excited. "No, we're not. I mean, I am trying but I'm shit at flirting with someone so handsome", said James. "Hey!" said Evan, punching him playfully, "what's that supposed to mean?" they all laughed. "Shut up" said James, laughing. "Seriously, though, it sounds like flirting to me", said Nick, and they all agreed, "maybe you should give it a try and text him about something other than books? So he knows you're interested in him and not just what he's giving you to read", he added. James looked at Nick and then at the tag of his beer bottle, scraping it at the corner, "yeah, I might. Not tonight, though" he said. "Fair enough, whenever you feel like it, but you must tell us!" said Zoe, giving a reassuring caress to the top of his hand. They changed the subject and talked about their classes, teachers and summers back home.

About an hour later, James was laughing loudly at something Jen had said, and so were the rest of his friends; he was feeling a little tipsy but just the right amount, he was still perfectly conscious. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, and checked it; there was a new text message from Michael, his heart skipped a beat and he opened it quickly:

_- I've always liked this song. Nice choice of beer, by the way._

After a few seconds of understanding what was happening, James said, "oh my God. He's here, he just texted me and he can see me", still looking at his cellphone; he could hear some of them said "what?" and "oh God!" as he looked up trying to keep it cool and search for Michael, his heart racing. "Can you see him?" asked Jen with wide eyes and obviously fighting the urge to stick her head out the booth and search for him too even if she didn't even know what he looked like. The rest were very silent. "Yes, there he is", said James.

He saw Michael smiling and waving at him from three tables apart from theirs, and he smiled and waved back, not believing his luck. He then noticed that Michael was there with other man and James' heart sunk a little; the man was actually very good looking, strong build and dark hair and beard. Michael stood up and said something briefly to this man, and walked up to James. "He's coming" he muttered as quickly as he could, and everyone widened their eyes and stayed silent, "say something!" he said right in time and Jen started talking about something random, catching his petition quickly. Michael approached the table in that same moment, and James stood up. "Hi, James!" he said with a wide smile, and looked genuinely happy. "Michael! This is a surprise", said James, smiling back. Michael approached James and gave him a single armed hug, which James gave back, feeling as awkward as it gets, but Michael was as jovial as always and this made James relax a bit. He realized they were in front of his friends so he looked at them and so did Michael, and they were all staring at them. James quickly said, "guys, this is Michael, my literature teacher. Michael, this is everyone". They all said "hi!" or "nice to meet you" and waved their hands, and Michael said hi to everyone, smiling. James gave Jen a quick glance and she was biting her lip, obviously suppressing a grin.

He turned to look back at Michael, "so, how long have you been here?" he said. "I just got in a few minutes ago, I came here with a friend", he answered, gesturing at the guy in his table, who was talking enthusiastically with one of the waitresses. Michael saw this and laughed, "well he isn't intending to waste his time, apparently". James laughed with Michael. Good, then they weren't a couple or anything like that. "Anyway, I immediately saw you when we got our table. How are you, James?" said Michael, touching his forearm with his hand. James smiled at this, and said "tipsy, a bit. But happy, I'm glad I ran into you", Michael chuckled, "I'm glad to run into you, too. Hey, so how many angry teachers am I going to have to bribe on Monday?" he said, and James laughed, saying, "well, I'd love to say all of them just because I'd like to see you bribing them with coffee and poems, but I did get to finish all my homework, so we're all safe", to which Michael laughed and said, teasingly, "well, If someone bribes ME with those goods, I'd have very much difficulty saying no, thank you very much. Are you enjoying the book then?", James smiled at him and said, "yes, I am. I'll have the review next week, professor". "Hey!" said Michael, "what did I say about calling me that? Anyway, I'll go back to Hugh or he'll kill me for leaving him alone", he said with a quirk of his mouth. "Yes, of course. I'll talk to you later, Michael", he added with a little grin. "That's better" Michael said, winking at him and leaving the table, "bye guys, nice to meet you!" he said waving and smiling at them. "Bye!" and "nice to meet you, too!" was heard from James' friends.

James sat down biting his bottom lip and smiling at Michael's back. "Oh, dear" said Zoe, "James, he's gorgeous! Now I understand your suffering!" "Yeah! He's super hot! Well done, James!" said Jen. James laughed, "see? I told you!", "I can't believe he's here! What are the odds, you know?" said Nick. "James, he totally likes you, I hope you know this by now" said Jen, and they all nodded enthusiastically. "You think?" James asked. "Of course! First of all, why wouldn't he?" said Evan, "and he's all smiles and texting you and touching your arm, come on, even you can figure this one out, man". James smiled at him, thanking the reassurance. "Fine, then. I'll see what I do, now entertain me with something else, people, 'cause I have to look like I'm not talking about him, he's sitting facing me", said James. "How is he possibly going to know we're talking about him? Just don't look at him too much, that's all. But yes, let's talk about Alex now. I think he's going to ask me out again, I'm not sure I want to, though" said Zoe.

They started talking about this poor guy Alex, and James was making a huge effort not to just stare at Michael all the time, he was very self-conscious of his every move and sometimes felt like Michael was looking at him but he didn't dare to look back. After a while, a waiter came to their table with a cocktail on his hand, and placed it in front of James. James blinked and looked at him, confused, but the waiter quickly said, "the man in that table sends this to you, he asked me to tell you it's scotch and soda", and pointed at Michael's table. Michael was looking down at his cellphone, though. James thanked him and waited a second to see if Michael was going to look up at him, and then felt his phone vibrate, again. He grinned in expectation and opened the text Michael had just sent him, all the meanwhile his friends were saying things like "see, James?" and he could swear he heard Evan lowly catcalling.

_- Extra points for you if you get the reference to the drink._

James looked up with a smile, of course he knew the reference. He looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow and Michael grinned at him and raised his eyebrow daringly too, as an answer.

_- Well, The Catcher in the Rye, of course._

He could see Michael read his text and chuckle.

_- Well done!_

_- Did I get my extra points, then? :) Also, thank you for the drink! I'll always appreciate a good scotch._

_- I always appreciate a good scotch, too._

Was that a pun about him being Scottish? He smiled at the thought.

_- I owe you a drink!_

_- Haha, don't worry, you don't owe me anything, James. Just enjoy it!_

_- We'll see about that. And thanks, I am enjoying it :)_

He looked back at Michael and he was listening to something his friend –Hugh, did he say?- was telling him, but he was smiling mischievously. He gave himself the opportunity to stare a little, and wondered how, really, how was this man so handsome? His eyes were gorgeous, and so was his hair, his stubble, his smile, his lips… and he didn't even want to get started with his body. He spent hours of his day wondering why on earth did he have to wear such tight shirts and jeans, not that he was complaining but man, he was only human, how was he supposed to not wonder about what was underneath and make coherent sentences at the same time?

"James, are you back to Earth now? What did he say? He texted you, right?" asked Jen. James told them about their little conversation. "Ok well, it's decided, he's totally flirting with you, you have the right, no, the obligation to flirt back. And also, that scotch thing was totally a pun" said Zoe. "Yeah, it was" said Evan, nudging him softly and smiling. "Guys, leave him alone, he knows how to deal with it and he'll do it perfectly", said Nick. "Thank you, Nick. I love you", said James smiling. Nick smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay then! I just want to know everything that happens from now on, ok?" said Jen, and Zoe made an agreeing sound. Evan, Nick and James just laughed. "Fiiiine", said James, faking annoyance, he then smiled and winked at her. "Thank you for helping", he said. "Yeah, whatever" and "you're welcome, we love you" was what he could hear. He smiled and gave his scotch a long gulp, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste and everything he wanted it to mean.

"One last thing, James", said Jen, "is he looking? Evan, tell me if he's looking". Evan looked at Michael discreetly and said, "No. No. No. Yes, now. No. N-" "okay, I get it!" said Jen, "James, listen to me. Take Zoe's drink, cause it's the only frosted one, lick the edge to have some of the salt-sugary stuff and then take a drink, but look at him after the licking. Trust me", Zoe looked excited and said "Yes! Do that!", Nick hid his head in his hands and Evan and James looked at each other, Evan with a look that said "might work" and James was looking for help. "You mean it, Jennifer? It'll probably look super lame, you might pull it off but I don't think I will", said James, "oh, shut up and do it, McAvoy" she answered, with a roll of her eyes. "Evan will tell you when to lick, okay?", "okay", said Evan and James in unison. "Ok, go", said Zoe, handing him her drink. James tried to look casual, as if she was offering him to try it, and feeling too self-conscious with the drink on his hand waiting for the instructions. After a few seconds, Evan muttered "now". James slowly licked the edge of the glass -who actually drinks this stuff?- he thought, and then drank from it, as Evan said "he's still looking" with a nervous chuckle, and it was time for James to look at him, so he did. He still had the glass on his lips when he turned his eyes to Michael, who was staring with big eyes and slightly parted lips. James smiled softly at him and Michael looked away, blushing a bit. It was good to know James wasn't the only one who blushed. "Well, that definitely worked" said Evan, "you should've seen his face".

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me who this guy is?", said Hugh after Michael had sat in the table back from saying hello to James. "Why is it important?" asked Michael taking a gulp from his beer. "Well, you don't usually stand up to say hello to people in tables that far just because you happen to know them. You like him, don't you? Who is he? He looks kinda young", Michael laughed, "It's times like these when I regret being your friend for so many years, you know me too well", he said, "he's a guy from school". "Is he a teacher, too?" asked Hugh, "nope" said Michael, his lip curling upwards. "He's a student? Michael, how old is he?" asked Hugh, almost laughing.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're dating or anything, not that I don't want to though, but we just talk and he's a nice guy who happens to be very smart and interested in literature and is also very pretty. And he's 18" he said, chuckling cause he knew Hugh was going to laugh at him. Whatever. "You really want to date him? You could lose your job, man" said Hugh, "Well, I've gotta line up my priorities, it's not like I intend to stay at this job forever, anyway" said Michael, half joking. "Just look at him", he added, looking at James with puppy eyes. Hugh turned around to look at him and said, shrugging "well, yeah. I'm straight and I wouldn't kick him out of bed", Michael laughed, "see? And he's not just gorgeous; as I said, he's also really smart. I think he likes me back, too" he said. "Are you really doubting that, Michael? When was the last time that a man didn't like you back?" asked Hugh, "Is that a rhetorical question?", said Michael, squinting. Hugh rolled his eyes and laughed, "I don't count. You know what I mean, when was the last time that a man who ALSO likes men, didn't like you back?", he said. "There, that's better. I'm just kidding, though, that was a long time ago, and I was confused. If I had known you better I wouldn't have liked you that much", said Michael with a teasing smile, to let him know he was joking. "That's what I think", said Hugh, smiling back.

Michael and Hugh had been friends since junior high, and Michael joked about their long friendship by saying Hugh knew Michael was gay even before he knew it himself. He did have a crush on Hugh at the beginning of high school, and it had been difficult times because, since Hugh liked Michael so much even if it was just as best friends, he had tried to like Michael the way he liked him, but they realized through sloppy encounters and a couple of awkward kisses that it wasn't so easy to just choose to like someone that way. Michael had suffered because he thought he was always going to be in love with Hugh and would be terribly depressed his whole life and cry when Hugh got married with some other girl, but then the years passed and he realized it was just adolescence doing its job. They stuck together as friends and Michael couldn't be happier that things actually turned that way and they weren't a couple, it would be really weird now that he thought about it.

"Anyway, I don't even know if he does like men, actually, but some of the signals he sends tell me that he does", said Michael. "Well, then be more blunt, just to see if he likes you back or not, and then you'll know what to do", said Hugh, shrugging. "Yeah. I've got an idea", said Michael after a few pensive moments. He turned around to look for a waiter and called the one that was nearest them. He ordered a scotch and soda and told him whom he wanted him to give it to, and after the waiter took the order, he told Hugh: "Ok, I just ordered something with a reference to a book, I'll leave it to destiny. If he knows the reference, I'll ask him out on Monday, if he doesn't then I…won't", said Michael, making a face at the last part of his sentence, 'cause he wasn't so sure he was going to comply to his own destiny game in case James didn't know the answer. "You're such a snob. But well, at least you'll let him know you like him by buying him a drink, so he'll know if he pursues it or not", said Hugh, "yeah, that's true. We'll see what happens now".


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!

* * *

The encounter at the bar had been very nice, because besides from the fact that he got to see James outside of school, hanging with his friends, and James laughing was the best thing he'd ever seen, he felt like he had given the first step of letting James know he was interested in him not just as a person who enjoys good books. His hook with the scotch and soda had been a good book, yes, but you have to be really naïve to not know someone likes you if they send you a drink, right? And he knew James was smart; also, he had seemed to appreciate it. He knew he had made a commitment on asking him out if he got the reference on the drink, so he had to do that on Monday. And it was Sunday night. _Damn it._

Next morning he took a shower and got dressed quickly 'cause he had decided what to wear last night, something that said "please date me"; he was wearing a tight pair of dark jeans, because he didn't really own any other type of jeans, and a dark grey button shirt with a black blazer on top and a light grey scarf, since it was starting to get chilly in the mornings. He looked at himself in the mirror self-consciously, wondering how on earth was he going to ask James out. He couldn't do it by text message, obviously, 'cause that was lame; it was going to have to be at the end of the class, assuming James would stay a little longer as it was becoming a custom.

He shrugged it off thinking he'd have to trust himself and left the room, took his bag and left to school. He was as nervous as he had been the first time he had asked a boy out, back in high school; he remembered that with a smile now and thought how it hadn't been a big deal after all, how it had never really been a big deal, and the way he always ended up enjoying the thrill of it, and of the first dates; thinking of this it helped him feel more confident and excited instead of nervous.

When he got to his classroom, a few minutes before the class started, a couple of his students were already there, the ones that always got there early. He said good morning to them and so did they, with a smile, as he got to his desk and saw something different: there was a thermos in it with a little note and a tiny paper bag. He looked up at his students and they weren't paying attention to him or the thermos, they really probably hadn't noticed, so he opened the thermos with a small frown and smelled coffee. He was starting to suspect something, but no… - it couldn't be! - He opened the bag quickly and yes, he had suspected correctly, there were 4 aspirin. He smiled and closed his eyes. It had been James, and he didn't even need to read the note to know what it would say, but he did, anyway. There was a neatly hand-written message:

"I'm sick for real. Rosario is making me stay in bed. Before she left for work she went out to borrow a thermos from a neighbor and she left me half a litre of coffee. Also four aspirin. I have a fever. I've started and finished two poems." – Roberto Bolaño

P.S: Now you get the extra points, 'cause I know you figured the reference out before you opened this note. And I owe you the two poems!

This was it, it was decided. James was the most amazing person, ever. He couldn't wait to see him and thank him, and ask him out and kiss him and make love to him and write him poems of eternal love if James wanted him to. The bell rang and he put the note inside his binder, waiting for the rest of the class to come in. He looked expectantly at the door, and when James came in, he smiled at him fondly and raised the thermos a bit; James smiled too and made a little head bow, and Michael wanted to grab him and kiss him right there. This man was going to be the end of him. He drank some of the coffee and tried his hardest to give his class normally, as if he wasn't falling head over heels over one of the students sitting right there in the second row.

When the bell rang, he dismissed the class and James stayed, as expected. When everyone was gone, Michael said, "I can't express to you how cool this is, it made my day completely… thank you, James". James got closer to the desk, putting his backpack on and smiling, and said, "well, I told you I owed you a drink. I hope you don't need the aspirin, though, they were just so the quote made sense". Michael looked at him with what he expected weren't hearts in his eyes and answered, "I'm glad you didn't bring me scotch and soda, then. Nice reference, by the way. I'll be expecting those poems…" James laughed, ducking his head down and then up, raising an eyebrow at him, "when have I failed you, Mr. Michael?", and the way he said "Mr. Michael" sent a shiver down Michael's spine. James was being deliberately sexy, the little tease. Michael smirked.

"What are you doing on Friday, James?" he asked a bit lowly, and briefly looking at James' lips. He could play this game too. James eyebrows rose a little and he shifted his position, "I, uhm, nothing… I mean I don't have plans yet… why?" he said. Michael looked at him for a moment before saying, "have dinner with me", just like that. James stared at Michael for a couple of seconds, paralyzed, and opened and closed his mouth a bit, blinked and said "Y-yes, of course. I'd love to" widening his eyes a little more and then smiling sweetly.

* * *

"James, do you know what you're going to wear already?" asked Zoe, very concerned for some reason, as she sat in the couch of his flat, next to Evan. "No, I don't. It's 7:00 and he's going to pick me up at 8:00, I still have time", he said as he wandered from his room to the kitchen and then to the living room in his bathrobe. "That's not too much time! And don't act like you're not thinking about it, you're biting your nails. Stop biting your nails, James" said Jen, who was sitting with Nick on the small couch. "Of course I'm thinking about it! I just don't know what to wear. What do I wear?" said James, almost whining, placing his forearms at the top of the couch and sending his upper body to the front, between Zoe's and Evan's heads.

"You know that blue and grey plaid shirt? That might be good", said Evan, thoughtfully. "That shirt is yours, not mine" replied James, staring unfocused at the wall in front of him. "Oh. Well, it's the same, it might look good", the others chuckled, and James went to look for it in Evan's room. Once he had it, he returned to his spot on the couch and put in on top of Zoe's legs, "what do you think?" he asked. "It's cute but we have to see it on to make a decision. If it's a little loose on you because it's Evan's shirt, you can wear very tight jeans and it will look nice. Do you have very tight jeans? You can borrow them from Nick", said Jen, and Nick nodded, "they're not tight on me but they probably will be on you", he said. "Thanks, but I think I'll wear my own jeans, yours will be a thousand feet longer than my legs. Also, stop making me wear other people's clothes!" said James, entering his room and listening to their laughter.

He tried his tightest jeans on –why am I even listening to these people? - he thought, and Evan's shirt, which was in fact a little loose on him. He looked in the mirror and actually liked how he looked, so he went out to the living room. "So?" he said, standing outside his room with his arms open and waiting for them to look at him. "You look great!" said Evan, happily, "yeah but great is not enough!" said Zoe, and Jen agreed, saying, "we need you to look sexier, you know? Mesmerizing!" and they laughed, James returning to his room with a roll of his eyes. "Fine!" he yelled half-heartedly from his room as he took the shirt off.

After what felt like thirty-four changes of shirts and jeans and shoes, he finally ended up wearing the first pair of jeans he had tried on but with a plain white v-neck shirt and a brown leather jacket that he loved, it was his magic piece of clothing; he always felt great when he wore it, he wondered why he didn't think about wearing it since the beginning of this whole thing. He looked at the clock and it was 10 minutes before 8:00, his heart made a little jump.

When he was tying his converse shoes, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in" he said. Evan came into his room and looked at him, putting his hands in his pockets. James looked back at him and smiled, "what is it?" he asked; "nothing, I just wanted to say something", said Evan, looking a bit serious. James frowned and said, "Ok, tell me". Evan got closer and sat on James' bed, next to him, "I just… I want to let you know that you're the best person I know, and I really want you to be happy" he said, looking at his hands, "you deserve the best, you know?" he looked up at James' eyes. "Evan…" started James, but was interrupted, "no, don't get it wrong. I'm fine, I'm great, actually. It's just a funny feeling, knowing you'll go with someone on a date, and looking the way you do, 'cause you look so nice, it makes me realize how lucky I am that you ever let me kiss or touch you… thank you, James" he said with a sided smile and looking at him. James felt like crying and he didn't know why. "That's… you don't have to thank me, I wanted it too, at the moment, and you know it was never a big deal. I know you want the best for me, I want the best for you too… we just want different things, is all. I love you, you weirdo", said James punching his arm lightly. Evan chuckled, "I know, I do too. Seriously though, if this guy fucks up I'm going to haunt him down and kick him right on the butt" he said. James laughed, forgetting that he had felt like crying just a minute ago, "and you will have my permission. Relax though, it's just our first date, it might be me the one who fucks up". "Well you better don't, James, cause he's hot", said Evan, getting up from the bed and offering a hand at James to help him get up too. James wondered how did they do this so easily, talking about something serious and then just changing their mood like nothing had happened. It was genuine, though, he knew this, so it didn't bother or worry him, it just amused him.

He felt his cellphone vibrate, but this time it was Michael calling him, and he realized it was the first time they'd be talking on the phone, as he answered his call, but having a big calming breath first.

"Hi, Michael", he said, leaving his bedroom and walking towards the small living room.

"Hello, James, how are you?" said Michael.

"I'm very good, thanks, and you?"

"I'm great, thank you. So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" said James, very serious.

He heard Michael hesitate a second, as if he was trying to decide if it was a joke or James had actually forgotten their date.

"I'm, uh, outside your building"

"Why are you outside my building? I was getting ready to sleep, actually, just putting my pajamas on", he said as he walked out on the balcony holding his phone and smiling goofily, and he immediately saw Michael standing on the sidewalk. They lived in the second floor so it was fairly near, and Michael lifted up his head and saw James with a frown, clearly relaxing when he saw him smiling at him and very ready to go out.

Michael hung up the phone and smiled at James, rolling his eyes a bit. "You freaked me out", he said, loudly so James would hear him. James rested his arms on the balcony fence and smiled back, "I know. You're more gullible than I thought. I'll be right there, give me a second!" he said. Michael laughed and nodded, "of course", he said.

"Smooth!" said Jen from her spot on the couch. "James, I was a little worried but I think you've got this under control", said Zoe with a mischievous smile. "Be sexy!" she added, bossily. "Yeah, I'll try", said James. "We'll see you later, then, and don't worry about us, stay as long as you want", said Nick, "okay, mom" answered James with a smile, letting him know he was kidding. "Well, James-y, if he doesn't put out you know where my room is", said Evan with a wink and obviously joking, and received a flying cushion to his face from Jen. James laughed and rolled his eyes, "bye, guys, wish me luck!" he said. They all did and waved at him. "Send us messages to know how it's going!" he heard Jen say as he was closing the door.

James got to the door of his building and saw Michael leaning on a car, which James assumed was his, looking down the street, with his hands in his pockets. He looked so handsome. When he saw James, he straightened and walked to him to say hello. "Hey!" he said, hugging James casually, with a big smile. "Hi, Michael" said James, smiling and hugging back. "Ready to leave?" asked Michael, holding James' forearm, "yes" he said, with a nod of his head and his smile bigger. Michael opened the door of his modest car for James to get in and then he went to the driver's seat. James smiled at the gentlemanly gesture.

"So, where are we going?" asked James with a curious look and not believing he was actually going on a date with this amazing, gorgeous man. "Wherever you want to go", said Michael with a bright smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

James had quickly said he had had a craving for these amazing sandwiches downtown for weeks now, but then added they didn't have to go there 'cause it wasn't very fancy or anything, with a little blush. Michael had laughed and said that was perfect. Then Michael said he knew a great place that sold the best strudel he had ever had that wasn't Germany, and wanted James to try it; then, James remembered a Scottish pub he had wanted to go to, too. So they decided they'd have dinner at the sandwich place, dessert at the little pastry place and drinks at that pub. It sounded like they'd have a long night, and that was perfect.

"So, you're from Scotland, right? When did you move here to London?", asked Michael before taking the first bite of his sandwich. James was starting to answer when Michael made a pleased sound, chewing and closing his eyes; James laughed and said, "see? I told you they were amazing!" Michael pointed at his sandwich, still chewing, and then stuck his thumb up saying "mhm!" James had a gulp of his soda with a smile and said, "I know, I know, you're welcome that I introduced you to these marvels. Anyway, yeah, I'm from Scotland, that's where I was raised and where my family lives. I came here by myself a little more than two years ago, when I started high school", said James, grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite after asking, "and you? You have a different accent that I haven't figured out yet, and it's driven me crazy in class sometimes, actually. The not knowing where it is from, I mean" he said when he realized it might have sounded like he meant his accent drove him crazy, although it actually did but he wasn't going to say that yet. Michael smirked, apparently realizing the same thing, and said, "I see. It's cool that you wanted to be independent at such a young age. I was born in Germany, but lived in Ireland most of my life, before I came here when I was 20. My accent is like a combination of all these three places, I guess… my mother is Irish and my father is German, so I grew up listening to both accents", he said with a shrug, "I don't hear it though, I guess I'm just used to it". James nodded, "so, you came to London when you were 20 for University? Which leads me to the question: how old are you, by the way?" said James, with a small frown at the end of the sentence. Michael chuckled, "Yes, for university. And take a guess". James squinted playfully at him and said, "I'm guessing around 52, but I might be wrong for a couple of years", and then smiled charmingly at Michael. Michael laughed and rolled his eyes, "yes James, you missed exactly two years, I'm 54", James laughed, "I'm kidding! You're what? 28-29? He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. "I'm 27, actually" he said, raising an eyebrow. "It's funny how we've talked about books and, you know, different and deep points of view, we've even texted about dumb stuff and you didn't know my age" he added.

James thought about it for a moment and tilted his head, saying, "well, I don't really think too much about people's age, you know? At least that's not as important to me as other things". Michael smiled and nodded "I understand. I think the same way". "Evidently" said James with a flirtatious smile. Michael stared at him briefly, and getting his upper body closer to him across the table, he asked, "so what are these other things that you find more important?" James blinked a bit nervously at Michael's sudden closeness. "Kindness, I think is my most important. I care about intelligence and courage, too" he said thoughtfully, "I'm basically aiming for a knight here" he added, jokingly. Michael laughed, "Yes, those are very knightish values. That's great though, there aren't too many kind, intelligent, brave people out there anymore", he said. James smiled, "I don't know, but I have faith in people. What about you? What's more important to you than age?" he asked. "Yeah I have faith in people too, I just like to be dramatic. I'm a writer, after all" said Michael, winking at him.

He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, thinking, "I'm interested in great bodies, mostly" he said, and James burst out laughing, "evidently, again" he said after a moment with a wicked smile and gesturing at his own body with his hand, obviously kidding. Michael laughed but gave James a longing scan, grinned softly and raised his eyebrow, silently agreeing with him. James blushed at this and looked at his sandwich to avoid Michael's gaze. "I adore intelligent people, but not just book-smart, I mean emotional intelligence, too. Someone good-hearted, obviously, and honest. Those are my three most important, I believe", said Michael. "I'm also very attracted to elegance, for some reason, but not the diamond and pearls type, I mean elegant features or gestures, like delicate fingers or graceful hand movements when talking, things like that", he added. James was yearningly looking at Michael, with beautiful blue eyes, and Michael almost said "just like you", but he didn't, so he smiled at him trying to make it obvious that he was indeed talking about features just like James'. "I am attracted by strength", said James, after a moment and smiling back at Michael, knowingly. "Not just muscle strength" he said, rolling his eyes when Michael smirked a bit, "although muscles are more than welcome, of course. I mean in personality, movements… you know, harsh lines, broad shoulders kind of man", he said, chuckling a bit and biting his lower lip softly when he noticed Michael had shifted a bit in his seat, looking gorgeously self-conscious. Of course he was talking about someone like Michael, it was too obvious, but it was the truth, too; he was attracted to this type of men. It was his way of telling him he thought he was beautiful too, just like Michael had told him when describing what attracted him. They continued talking about other things, a little about their families, their likes and dislikes, things you talk about on first dates, and then James had suggested they went to the pastry place already 'cause he had always had a sweet tooth and was excited to try them. Also, he suspected the place was cozier than this one they were in.

Once there, they ordered the strudel and a double chocolate piece of cake that looked delightful and had made eyes at James, which Michael noticed and just ordered it even if James said that it wasn't necessary, but he wasn't going to listen to him because he knew he wanted it, and, oh God, who was that pretty, really?

They had sat, waiting for their pastries to be warmed up in a small oven. "You look amazing tonight, by the way", said Michael, 'cause he hadn't been able to just not say it. James needed to know how gorgeous he was and well, he had asked him on a date so it was obvious he liked him, he could say these things now. He'd just try to go slow. James turned his face at him and blushed slightly, his eyes softening, and said, "thank you, you look great too. Really", his smile the most beautiful thing Michael had seen. Although he did seem to think that a lot when it came to James' features, that they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, like his eyes, his lips, anything in his face area. And in other areas of his body, too, of course.

Their pastries arrived and Michael insisted that James had the first bite of them both. James refused and said, "We'll try them at the same time, what do you think? I want to have the strudel first, because you love it so much and I want to know what all the fuzz is about", he said. Then, he took both forks, took a small piece of each cake in each fork, and handed Michael the one with the strudel. "I thought you wanted the strudel first?" said Michael, raising an eyebrow, "yes, I do" said James simply. "Ready? One, two, three" he said, raising his fork and directing it to Michael's mouth. He knew it was a bit cheesy but he was feeling adventurous, whatever. Michael's eyes widened but he opened his mouth to let the fork get in, and he aimed his fork to James' mouth, too. They both watched the other one for a moment and James was the first to quirk his lips into a small smile, looking at Michael's lips for a bit longer that he intended to, and then up at his eyes. He then closed his own eyes and moaned softly at the taste of the strudel, really without intentions of seducing Michael with that gesture, just he had really enjoyed the taste and had forgotten he was actually having a piece of pastry in his mouth when he was so focused on Michael feeding him. Michael's chocolate cake was delicious, too, but he had barely noticed because he was too busy gawking at James' pleasured face. He swallowed thickly, and said "this is delicious", not being sure what he was referring to anymore, if the food or James or everything at the same time. He wished he could kiss James right then, and he let himself fantasize for a second, imagining his hand on James' gorgeous face, getting closer, licking his lips, biting them softly. "This one's incredible too, you were right", said James, opening his eyes and staring silently at Michael's yearning look directed at him. Well, that certainly worked – he thought –. Michael got out of his trance with James' voice and said, "yeah… yes, I told you, this strudel is fantastic" looking slightly startled and having a piece of it. "Here, try the one you chose", said Michael, feeding him a bite of cake. James smiled and, with what he intended to be an innocent face he reached for the chocolate cake, which was delightful, and celebrated inwardly his little achievement.

After an hour or so, they went to the pub by foot because it wasn't far away from the pastry place and they felt like walking, too. Michael had placed his hand on James' middle-almost-low back for a few minutes on the way, and all James could do in those minutes was flush and nod nervously at what Michael was saying. Michael opened the door to the pub for James and then got in himself, and they both commented it was a nice place, since neither of them had been there before. A lanky waiter with a kilt showed them the way to a table for two, and they both suppressed their laughter at how funny the poor guy looked with his skinny legs exposed. "Please order anything you want, ok?" said Michael, looking at James with a somewhat concerned look, and James nodded with a small grin, "thank you, Michael, but you have paid for everything tonight, can I pay for the drinks now?. Michael moved his head from side to side, "nope, sorry", he said. James laughed, "come on!", "nuh-uh, not while you're with me, mister" said Michael quirking his lip upward. James squinted, "since when I'm the one to be called mister?" and then made puppy eyes at him, "just one? A beer, come on. A small, tiny beer" he said, and Michael laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically, "well if you're going to be cute about it, James. Just one, though, and I'm against this, I'm the one who asked you out". James blushed at being called cute by him, but was thankful it was dark and Michael probably hadn't seen. "Yay, thanks" he said, smiling at him like a child who had just gotten permission to throw water balloons at their neighbors. Michael smiled back fondly and said, "whatever makes you smile at me like that", causing James to blush deeper and bite his lip sheepishly.

After a couple of beers each, Michael excused himself and went to the restroom, so James remembered there were other people in the world, specifically his friends, and texted Jen cause he knew she'd take care of telling the rest.

- Jen, can I have his babies?

- Lol. I don't think so but you're too cute. Did he sweet talk you into bed already, James?

- Yeah I wish.

- Haha! How's it going!? Why are you texting me? Talk to him, not me!

- It's going great! He's so cool and sexy and interesting, can I take him home? Also, I'm texting cause you told me to? And he's in the restroom.

- Oh ok, good. Where did you guys go?

- Different places, all great. I'll tell you everything later. Ok, he's coming now, bye!

- No pun intended? ;) Good luck sweetie, bye!

James rolled his eyes at this and laughed inwardly. He wished, indeed. They continued talking about everything and nothing, important and silly stuff for hours, and when they realized the time, they were both surprised. "James, it's 2:00 am", Michael said, looking at his cellphone with wide eyes. "Really? Time passed too fast, I thought it was like 11:00 or something" said James chuckling, "do you wanna leave?" he added. "No. I mean, unless you want to, or if you're tired", said Michael with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm not the grandpa here", said James with a smile creeping on his face, "well, I'm sorry, I thought you had a strict 9:00 pm bedtime like the rest of the kids", said Michael teasingly. They both squinted and then laughed. "Do you really not care?" said Michael, "about the age thing, I mean". "No, I don't. I'm having a great time with you, honestly", said James with a soft but steady voice; Michael smiled, "I am too, and I don't care about it either… you're really mature and very much fun", he said. "Thanks, Michael. So are you" said James, smiling at him and fumbling with the napkin.

After a while, the pub was closing so they had to leave, James not forgetting he was going to pay for one beer, and Michael letting him, reluctantly. They had to walk back to the car, but it was raining, so Michael told him he could wait for him in there and he'd come to pick him up. James smiled at him and wanted to hug him for being so nice and caring, but he only took his arm and pulled him to the sidewalk under the rain. "Let's walk, I don't mind getting wet", he said. Michael laughed and nodded, but after a moment he put his arm around James' shoulder while they walked, trying to protect him from the rain. James just looked up at Michael's handsome face and felt very warm for being so close to him. It was one of his fantasies, to be kissed under the rain, and he secretly wished Michael did it, but thought it would be nice to wait, too. He usually didn't kiss on the first date, anyway.

Michael was thinking everything he could possibly think about that helped him not to just grab James right there under the rain and kiss him madly, he looked so beautiful like this, with his hair wet and his eyes bluer than ever, his lips red and shiny… Oh God, ok, this wasn't helping. Dogs. Fruit. James. No: cats. Sandwiches. James eating sandwiches. Damn it. He remembered that episode of Friends where Phoebe was giving a massage to a very hot guy and she was thinking of Ross and sandwiches to not focus on his costumer. He chuckled at this and understood completely. They started talking again, and were actually enjoying the rain a lot. When they arrived to Michael's car, he turned the heat on and tried to get a little warmer, especially because James was shivering a little, but smiling widely. They arrived at James' building and he said he'd bring Michael some clothes or at least a towel, or if he wanted he could go upstairs. Michael said he'd go with him to get the towel, so they did, because his clothes wouldn't fit him anyway. It was almost 3:00 am, but there was nobody home, so they probably still were at that party they were going to.

James was so grateful that the flat was fairly clean, and told Michael to wait so he could get the towel, and while Michael was trying to get dry, James got changed quickly and put some coffee on, which Michael thanked deeply. He stayed there until he finished his cup of coffee and was a bit warmer, and then announced he'd leave, because he didn't want to be intrusive, he didn't know James too well after all to know if he was being polite and letting him stay or not, but he didn't want to linger too much. James did seem to be enjoying himself though.

"Thank you for everything, James, it was wonderful", said Michael standing one step lower than James on the entrance of his building, so they were face to face. "Me? Thank you! I had an amazing time, really" said James, softly. Michael swallowed, concentrating, because James was so close he could feel his warm breath as he talked, and he was only human. "I'll call you, if you want me to", said Michael, hoping he didn't sound too lame; James chuckled, "I'd love that", he said, smiling. Michael smiled back, "good night, James". Filling himself with courage, James got close to Michael after a moment and kissed him softly on the cheek, a second longer than your usual good-bye kiss and little too close to his lips, so Michael could feel the ghost of on in the corner of his mouth. "Good night Michael" he said, too close, too warm. Michael gasped, feeling his insides burn, and used all his willpower to stay where he was, because he wanted their first kiss not to be in their first date, he wanted to make the thrill longer, better, the way he knew James deserved, so he would wait. This was already perfect by itself, anyway. He smiled and placed a hand on James' back and pushed him slightly closer to him so they would hug, and reached for James' hand with his own free hand, caressing it slowly and then letting him go. "See you on Monday", he said, going one step down and grinning. James laughed, suddenly remembering Michael was his teacher, and shook his head, "see you on Monday, Mr. Michael".


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!

* * *

The class on Monday had been interesting, because it was hard for them to act like nothing was happening, like they hadn't been on a date two days ago; James had caught Michael looking at him when everyone was working in their class activities, and he'd smiled at him sweetly from his desk. James just wanted the class to end so they could talk; he missed him, even if it sounded needy and dumb.

They had been talking during the weekend, mostly texting, and Michael had called him on Saturday and Sunday to talk on the phone and it had been fun and exciting, but now that he had Michael in front of him and had to just be his student, he was getting a little desperate. He did his activities the best he could and restrained from drawing little hearts with M's at the corner of the pages, laughing internally and rolling his eyes at himself. He was really falling for this man, and even if he should be worried about him being his teacher, all he could feel was thrill and happiness that things were going so well.

When the bell rang, they both felt butterflies in their stomach and James stayed at the end, as usual. "Hi" he said, reaching Michael's desk; he placed his palms on it and leant forward, Michael was still sitting and placing his stuff in his binder. "Hi, James" said Michael with a soft voice, sounding like he was released that he could say it now. James smiled at him, and then looked at Michael's almost empty cup of coffee, receiving the lingering smell, and noticed he was starting to relate the smell of coffee with Michael.

"Mmmm" he closed his eyes, "I'd kill for a good cup of coffee right now. Today I asked Evan to make it and I don't think I'll make that mistake ever again unless I want coffee with no taste", said James, chuckling a bit. Michael laughed and stared at James for a moment, then getting up from his seat he said "would it be a terrible thing for me to do if I asked you to skip the rest of your classes for today and take you to a wonderful coffee shop that I know?" and bit his lip, scrunching his nose a bit, in guilty expectation. James simply answered, "It's the best idea I've ever heard" and smiled brightly at him.

They left sneakily and in less than 20 minutes they were having a delicious cup of coffee, black for Michael and _café au lait_ for James, in a literature inspired coffee shop that Michael adored. James was instantly in love with the place too, and wondered how he'd never been there before; the lighting was perfect for reading, warm and cozy, and there were all the types of couches, loveseats and chairs that you could imagine, even if it was a smallish place. The walls were filled with literary quotes in small, beautiful typographies and clean frames, and James' favorite detail was that everything in the menu was named after a famous book. He suddenly felt like crying because he was feeling too happy and comfortable; it was all lovely, especially the company.

Their second date, as improvised as it was, was amazing. They were both now feeling braver to reach for the other's arm when talking, and sat closer to each other with every hour that passed. Michael had stroked James' arm for a long time, and after their second cup of coffee, he had been brave enough to caress his hand and then interlace their fingers. James' heart made a flip at this, but felt so nice, so much at home with Michael's larger hand protecting his. "Thank you, James", Michael had said after a minute of comfortable silence, looking at him with soft eyes, and James placed his head on Michael's shoulder, without the need to ask what Michael was being thankful for, because he knew what he meant, he felt the exact same way. The both smiled contently, staring at entwined fingers and empty mugs.

* * *

- Do you like food? - Was Michael's text message, and James laughed.

- I thought we had established that already…

- Haha, I'll take that as a yes. Can I cook for you, then?

- I'd love that! But only if I can help.

- I knew I was releasing a monster when I let you pay for that beer.

- :) you were. So, when am I testing your cooking skills?

- How about this Friday at my place? I'll pick you up, though.

- Sounds great, can't wait!

- Me neither :)

* * *

Friday arrived, as much as James thought it would never come. He had been slightly more worried than their first and second dates because this was going to be at Michael's place, and this involved no more people than just the two of them… like, just him, and Michael. At his house. With couches, and beds. He hid his head in his hands, slightly desperate, trying to not think about this; he knew they hadn't even kissed yet but he hadn't been able not to let his mind wander, dreaming of Michael's lean, strong body, on top of him at some comfortable -or not comfortable, who cares?- horizontal surface. He opened his eyes and peeked through his fingers, feeling his warm cheeks, and got up quickly from his seat at the small kitchen's table in his flat.

"I should bring a bottle of wine or something, shouldn't I?" he asked to his friends, who were in their living room. Evan and Nick were playing a videogame and Jen and Zoe were talking, both in the small couch. He wondered how there were always two people sitting in there when it was meant for one person. "You definitely should", answered Nick, his eyes still on the T.V. "Yes!" said Jen and Zoe in unison, Evan too concentrated on the screen to say anything. "Ok I have a couple of hours before he gets here, I think I'll get ready first" said James, walking to his bedroom. He chose to wear a pair of jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a large blue sweater, which he knew made his eyes look nice. He put on his dark brown combat boots and was satisfied with the way he looked, and thanked himself he didn't ask his friends what to wear this time, 'cause it would've taken an entire hour.

When he got out of his bedroom, they were talking and he noticed the video game was paused; "Hey, you look like you've been taken out from that Clueless movie" said Evan, looking at James' outfit and putting an entire cookie inside his mouth. James laughed and realized that he did look like a 90's kid, but he liked it, so it was fine. "It's nice, though. It was a compliment", added Evan with a smile. "You look cute, keep the outfit", said Jen. "Yeah, I was intending to keep it on", answered James, walking through the flat and looking for his wallet, "At least until later tonight" he added, jokingly. They laughed and whistled as he left the flat with a quick "be right back!"

He chose a bottle of wine with the help of a girl who worked there, trusting her because he didn't really know a thing about wine, except that he liked it, the red one. Once back in the flat, the half hour he had left he spent playing that X-men video game so he loosened up. He received a call in the middle of his character being raised in the air by Magneto and paused it, getting a growl from his friends. It was Michael, who was outside already. He asked if he could go pick him up at his door and James said yes, so when Michael knocked on the door, they all got very silent and nervous, "guys, act normally! Just don't say anything embarrassing", he said as he walked to the door, "you do realize you're asking two things that are the opposite to each other, James?" said Jen, chuckling, and they all laughed, agreeing. James rolled his eyes and laughed too, opening the door.

Michael stood there, looking too handsome to be true, with a tight v-neck black sweater, a pair of fitting jeans and what looked like motorcycle boots. He was also holding a white daisy in his hand, and looked positively nervous with it, holding it near his chest. James' heart melted with the look of this man holding a flower for him, so tough and sweet and amazing; they both said hello with a sheepish smile and Michael handed him the small flower. James took it with a smile, going on his tiptoes to hug him, whispering, "thank you, I love it", and heard Michael chuckle, sighing, "you're welcome" he said, returning the hug.

James told Michael to come in and he placed the flower in a mason jar that was hanging around. As he came in, everyone said hi to him, and he waved at them with a smile and a nod, saying "hello" back at them. James announced he was ready to leave, so he pushed Michael softly to the door saying "good night, everyone!" and so did Michael, looking back at them with another bright smile, realizing James didn't want his friends to say something embarrassing so they left as fast as they could, and he smiled fondly at this as he also realized James was holding a bottle of wine in his hand. They heard everyone say "goodbye!" and "have fun!" and James took a last look back at them, catching some winks and waving of hands. Jen was holding her thumbs up, smiling. He smiled too and closed the door.

Once parked in Michael's building, he opened James' door and offered a hand for him to get off the car, which was a bit unnecessary but he took it anyway, like he was going to deny himself from any touch or nice gestures that came from Michael. Michael didn't let go of James' hand though, and he held it all the way up to his floor, taking the bottle of wine with his other hand, apparently not letting James do any effort. James smiled at this and felt warm inside; he'd never been treated this way before by a date. Michael let James' hand go for a moment to open the door to his flat; all the while they had been talking about their week.

Michael's flat was very nice, he didn't seem to be messy as most of the artists and writers he knew or had seen in movies, or had read about, although he had probably made an effort on making his place look neat because James was going to be there, so he'd have to find out with time. He loved both possibilities, though. The place was cozy, with a lot of wood and dark colors, chocolate and dark grey, with warm lighting and a lot of books and pictures, some posters of book covers, movies or nice illustrations. He felt immediately comfortable, and followed Michael to the kitchen where he placed the bottle of wine on the counter. "Your place is really nice", said James, still looking at the stuff around him. "Thank you, please make yourself at home" said Michael, taking a couple of cups out from the counter. "Thanks", said James, looking at Michael's lean waist and broad back as he stretched to grab the cups.

"Hey, by the way, I cooked most of dinner this afternoon because it was going to take too long and too much work if we started all at this hour, but I thought we could make dessert together, how does that sound?" said Michael, taking the corkscrew and starting to open the bottle of wine. "Hey! That's cheating!" said James, faking annoyance and then smiling, "I made lasagna?" said Michael, looking at James apologetically, "ok, I forgive you", said James, dramatically rolling his eyes. Michael laughed and got close to James, placing a kiss on his cheek, "thanks, baby", he whispered.

James inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, feeling how all his insides melted at Michael calling him baby, with that voice and oh, so close to him. He bit his lip and ducked his head a bit, then looked up sheepishly at Michael's eyes. Michael smiled at him, briefly looking at his lips, and turned to take the bottle of wine and the cups, filling them up to the middle. "Here" he said, handing one to James. "Cheers" said James, softly, and looking straight at Michael's beautiful grey-blue eyes. "Cheers", he answered, and they both had a small drink, savoring the wine. "Hm, it's good, I'd never tried this one before", said Michael, raising his eyebrows and looking at the bottle's tag. "Well, you know, I'm a great wine expert" said James, winking at him, "you asked for help in the store, didn't you?" asked Michael, squinting and smiling brightly, taking another sip. "Of course I did", answered James, and they both laughed.

Michael put the lasagna in the oven to re-heat it, gave James a tour of his flat, and then they talked in the couch for about an hour, holding hands. When the food was ready, Michael served them both, letting James help only in setting the table because he had insisted, and he was getting a little nervous because of James tasting his cooking, although he knew he was good; he had learned everything from his father at the restaurant. "Oh God" said James, taking the first bite and closing his eyes at the taste, "this is wonderful, Michael, I might cry" he said, and Michael felt his shoulders relax, as he chuckled and had a taste, too. He had to admit it was quite wonderful. "I'm glad you like it, James" he said, with a smile. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked, taking another bite. Michael told him everything about his parents' restaurant back in Ireland, and how he worked there during the weekends and in the summers, and had learned to love food and cooked on a regular basis. James continued to praise his cooking skills and Michael felt warm inside, wishing to cook for James every hour of every day.

"I don't think I can eat anymore, but if the dessert you're planning is half as good as the lasagna, I'm going to have to make an effort" he said, smiling teasingly at Michael. "Trust me, you make the effort, it's gonna be worth it. Do you want to start cooking it?" he asked, taking the last gulp of his second cup of wine, "yes, of course" said James, trying to help Michael to pick up the plates and being told not to think about it. After Michael had put their plates in the sink, they both moved to the kitchen and started working on that key lime pie from the recipe book that looked fabulous.

They worked together in the small kitchen, and Michael seized the perfect opportunity to tease him a bit: instead of asking for the cookies he needed and were resting next to James' hand, he reached for them from behind him and placed his body very near James', running his hand from his shoulder all the way through his arm, caressing his hand a bit and then taking the cookies; he felt James tense up with the touch and the nearness of Michael's body behind him, and arched his back a little; he stopped cutting the limes for a second, and then proceeded with a slow pace and a blush on his cheeks.

When Michael was blending the mixture, he felt a slight weight on the outside of his arm and saw James peeking at what he was doing, who then got his hand resting between Michael's shoulder blades as he was slightly leaning onto him. "So is there a special technique for blending this thing?" asked James with bright eyes, looking up at him through eyelashes, like he was being innocent about this. Michael looked at him and smiled, then moved to his side to open up space for James in front of him, "here, I'll show you" he said. They both knew there was no special technique, it was just mixing, but they wouldn't let this opportunity slip up, right? James sneaked in front of Michael, smiling a little mischievously and grabbing the spatula that he handed him; then Michael got fully behind James with both his arms surrounding him, grabbed the spatula over James' hand, and began guiding the movement. He placed his chin on James' shoulder, and muttered some silly instructions that made James chuckle.

Once they had put the pie in the fridge, all that was left to do was wait for it to cool off and put the whipped topping on. James sat on a tall stool with the kitchen bar behind him, and took the topping to taste it with his finger, which Michael saw and asked, "How is it? I haven't tried this brand before, but it looked better than the rest" and got closer to James, standing in front of him. "It's really good", answered James, and took another small portion with his finger. Looking up at him, he reached up his hand and without thinking much, he put the topping on the tip of Michael's nose; Michael's eyes widened and then chuckled, "hey!" he said, and James just said "I'm sorry", in a soft voice, placing both his hands on Michael's cheeks and pulling him closer, cleaning the topping off his nose with a small kiss, "there", he said, letting him go, "it's clean now"; as he pulled back from Michael, he saw Michael's eyes darken, his lips slightly parted and one corner of his mouth pulling up a bit, in a slightly scary but sexy as hell smile.

Michael was now leaning onto him and supporting himself on the kitchen bar behind James, caging him with his arms, and took a bit of the topping with his finger too, looking at him in the eye and spreading it at the line of James' jaw. He kissed it clean, as chastely as he could, but getting too hot at the sensation of James' skin under his lips. James gasped and waited for Michael to pull back from him, and decided he didn't intend to continue with this little game for much longer; he took a last small portion of topping and reached his hand up, and instead of spreading it over Michael, he put it on his own lower lip, waiting, his heart throbbing dangerously.

It didn't take longer than a second for Michael to reach for James' lips, growling slightly. James moaned softly and instantly at the feeling of Michael's glorious lips on his, their mouths moving a little desperately, releasing the tension they had been building up for a long time now. Michael groaned at the sound James had made, 'cause there was nothing in this world that could be sexier than that, and he realized he was going a little intense, so he pulled himself together and slowed down a bit, making the kiss more sensual. He felt James' hands around his neck, with the sleeves of his big sweater covering most of his fingers, leaving just the top half out, and he somehow found this incredibly sexy, how it made James look and feel small; it drove Michael a bit crazy, wanting to pick him up and rise him up against a wall or something. -There will be time for that- he thought.

Michael ran his hands through James' back, down to his hips and back between his shoulder blades, while James' hands wandered around Michael's upper body, through his hair and back down at his strong shoulders and arms. With one hand on his neck and the other holding tight to his bicep, stroking it, he said "Ah, Michael, you're so fucking hot" passionately, throwing his head back a bit and letting Michael kiss down his chin and through his jaw. Michael moaned at his comment and stopped for a second, sighing and reaching for his ear, whispering, "you, James…" he licked his earlobe slowly, "are the most exquisite man I have ever seen", and nipped right where he had licked before. James groaned, and pulled himself closer to Michael, who was already standing in between James' legs. "You have no idea" continued Michael between kisses and licks through James' neck, "how long I've been wanting to do this", James chuckled, "trust me, I do", and Michael chuckled too.

James licked Michael's lower lip, slowly, teasingly, with a sigh and a look that were deliberately asking Michael to be tougher – so Michael acted on it. He ran his hands down James' back and grabbed his hips with full open hands as he pulled him as close as they could be, letting James feel his hard-on through his jeans. He was sure James was hard too before he did this, 'cause he had peeked at him, so he did it with a lot of confidence. James moaned at Michael's mouth and then pulled away from him to grab some air, placing his forehead on Michael's chin, looking down.

He couldn't help but thrust his hips, holding tightly to him with his fingers crossed behind Michael's neck. They both moaned at the feeling, and Michael moved his hands from James' hips back to his butt, and pulled him closer again, thrusting his hips softly at him. "Ah, Michael, yes" James said, hotly. Michael did it again, and James kept making small noises, his cheeks red and his eyes shiny with lust, and he started kissing and licking Michael's neck, making him moan and thrust slightly harder, "Ah, baby", he moaned in a low, sexy voice, and James bit his own lip at Michael calling him that again; for some reason he found it too hot. "I like it when you call me that" he said between small moans and kisses, running a finger through Michael's cheek, which continued through his neck and finished placing his whole palm on his chest, admiring how firm it was. "Mmm, you do?" he asked softly, "Mhm", answered James, "I do", and pulled at Michael's lower lip, wrapping his legs around Michael's hips.

Michael sighed and kissed James slowly once again, rolling their tongues together, enjoying his taste, his warmth, the feeling of James' body so near, so intimate; the deliciously smooth skin under his hands as he touched underneath his sweater, caressing his lower back, and man, James' erection against his, it was driving him crazy.

He knew he had to stop soon or things would get out of control, and by things he meant himself. Of course he wanted to continue, he had dreamt of making love to James one too many times, and he also suspected that if he asked, James wouldn't say no, but he knew it wasn't the right time, so he'd wait, for James. They could definitely keep the kissing going on though, he just wanted to make it clear that, for tonight, he didn't plan on anything else to happen; he didn't want James to feel pressured.

"James, babe, I don't want to rush you into anything", he said, as James nibbled at a spot on Michael's neck. "You're not", said James, "please, don't worry about me, I'm not doing anything that I don't want to do" he added, looking up at Michael. "Fuck, you're hot. Is there anything that you want to do?" he asked, hooking the neck of Michael's sweater in his finger and bringing him closer, being too sexy for his own good. "That I'd like to do? Like what?", asked Michael lowly, looking at James' beautiful features with darkened eyes. "Me?" said James softly, with an expression that was too filled with lust, innocence and expectation. Michael closed his eyes at the boldness and sensuality of James' proposal, and almost said yes.

"Ah, James… please" he said, caressing James' abdomen with his thumb, relishing on the feeling, "I'm dying to. Trust me. And I think this is the hardest thing that I have ever done, but I'm going to have to ask you to reconsider. You deserve so much more than asking me to make love to you, sweetheart. I should be the one to beg to even touch you, and I want to be a gentleman, and woo you, and earn the opportunity to have you, if you want me to". James looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows and kissed him softly after a moment.

"So you really are the perfect man, huh?" he said, pulling off softly from Michael's mouth to talk, smiling. "What do you mean?" said Michael, still a bit dizzy from the kiss, "well, you're smart, handsome, you can cook and you're also a gentleman. What else can anybody ask for?" Michael smiled and took a tighter hold of James in his arms to pick him up from the stool, "come here" he said, and James gasped and held tighter to Michael's neck and hips with his arms and legs, laughing, "hey! Where are you taking me?" he asked, and Michael just walked to the living room carrying James, placing him on the couch. He kneeled on the floor between James' legs, thought of the endless possibilities, swallowed thickly and just ran his hands through James' thighs, placing his forearms on the sides, sending his body upfront to kiss him.

"You're too beautiful", he said at James' mouth. "You are", he answered back, quickly. "Michael, you are the most handsome, interesting, sexiest person that I've ever gone out with or, well, met. Thank you for being so, so nice to me" he said with the cutest look in his eyes, and Michael felt like his heart melted a little bit. "You deserve the best, James. Thank you for letting me try to be it".


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing!

- I must warn you, this chapter has liiiitle more explicit content, haha. Enjoy! xx

* * *

On Saturday, Michael had picked James up at his flat during the afternoon and they went to have a walk at a park near school; it was autumn and the weather was lovely, and there was nothing more beautiful than autumn in London, according to Michael. Well, except for James, obviously. They held hands during their walk, shared pecks on the cheek and a few quick kisses, because they couldn't help it; after sunset, Michael noticed James now had cold fingers and the tip of his nose was slightly red, so it was time to warm him up.

They went to a coffee shop that was near the park that neither of them had gone to before, and bought hot chocolate for James and black coffee for Michael, sat at a table for two near the window and talked, the way they could always talk, both making each other laugh and sharing sweet looks of newly uninhibited adoration. They didn't say it out loud, but all they both really wanted to do at the moment was kiss and cuddle, since they discovered they could do that only a day ago, so once they were warmed up with their drinks, they decided to go to Michael's flat to hang out.

"Hey" said James, running his index finger through Michael's cheek, feeling his stubble. "Yes?" answered Michael, as he caressed James' lower back. They were both sitting on Michael's couch, facing each other; Michael's legs were extended and James was sitting in the space between them, with his own legs surrounding Michael's hips. They had ended in that position for some reason, because they had started sitting in the couch like normal people do, but they were comfortable and close in this new way, so they just stayed there. James sighed, "when are we going to talk about what's going to happen at school?" he asked sheepishly, looking at his finger on Michael's cheek, avoiding his eyes. "Right now?" said Michael, wanting to make James comfortable and happy. James chuckled and looked down. Michael took James' chin and lifted his head up, to see him in the eyes, "hey, gorgeous. Nothing's wrong with asking, okay? I've been thinking about it too. I don't know… maybe we can keep it quiet during this semester while I'm still your teacher, and I'll ask what's school's policy on dating students that aren't in your class, for the next semester. If it's forbidden, then I'll quit, and if it's just frowned upon, then they can frown upon my ass" said Michael, joking at the end. James laughed, so it worked; "you don't have to quit, we can keep it secret until I graduate, which is in summer, and it's less than a year from now. I mean, we don't know if we'll be together until then, maybe you'll grow tired of me", said James, half jokingly but actually worrying a little about it, and he was now running his finger through Michael's clavicle. "Hey! Don't say that… I mean, yeah, we're just starting this, us, but I intend to keep you", he said, winking at James and smiling reassuringly, and then reached for his lips to kiss him sweetly, "I like you, very much. And if you want to stay with me, then I really don't want to be in a secret relationship because some old man in a school says it's wrong. I'd quit because I'd want to, and nothing would make me happier than that if it meant that I'd be with you freely", he said very near James' mouth, looking straight at him. James look softened, and so did his shoulders and grip. "Michael, you're just…the best. And I intend to keep you too" said James, the last part with a kind of lusty look, sealing his lips with Michael's and running his hands through his hair, kissing him enthusiastically.

* * *

Through the week, their classes had been actually very much fun for both of them, now that the tension of -he likes me, he likes me not- was gone, and other type of tensions were flourishing. On Monday, things were "normal" during class and at the end they had had a quick make out session in the bathroom -like freakin' teenagers- thought Michael, but well, who cares? They certainly didn't. On Wednesday though, James had sent a text message to Michael that asked him to be there five minutes earlier. James got to the classroom one minute before Michael, and when he arrived, James attacked him and pressed him against the door, kissing him thoroughly. It had been so sexy and thrilling to kiss in the classroom, and also very dangerous, although they didn't care in that moment, they could just concentrate on each other. A couple of minutes before the bell rang, they both agreed it was time for them to start acting "correctly" and open the door for the rest of the students, in case someone was arriving early, so they did. They both kept a mischievous smile and sparkly eyes all class.

They were both waiting for their Friday date anxiously, and it was there that James had asked him if he wanted to join him and his friends on Saturday night, so he could meet them, and so they could meet him, because they were getting on his nerves already, asking when he was going to hang out with them for more than five seconds, so they could actually get to know him, and his intentions, as Evan had said half jokingly. They were right, though, he was just a little nervous about it. Michael said he'd love that, so on Saturday morning James gathered his friends at the usual breakfast they had together and told them about it. They all got very excited and started planning the evening, deciding they'd order some pizzas and have drinks at home, and the girls got all worked up about some cool drinks recipes they had seen on Pinterest and said they'd try them tonight.

James was very nervous, because even if he loved his friends very much, he knew they were high schoolers after all, and was worried that Michael would get bored or realize he was dating someone too young for him, or something horrible like that, but remembered how sweet and cool Michael was, and thought that if he had liked James, well, he'd probably like his friends. Michael, on the other hand, was worried about James' friends not liking him or thinking he was a creepy old guy who liked to date his students, but, as James, he thought that if James was so great, his friends were probably great too, and relaxed a little. Still, he'd wear his converse shoes or something that helped him look younger, even if he was young, but not as young as 18.

He got a pair of jeans on, and stayed shirtless for a good while, staring at his closet, thinking. He decided to wear a white and grey plaid shirt that was tight enough to let him show off the muscles of his shoulders and arms and looked casual, so it seemed good enough for the occasion. James had told him about the plan on the drinks so he was excited that he had experience as a bartender too, and looked for some of his old utensils to take them with him; as he was cleaning them, he received a message from James.

- Hello handsome :) At what time will you come here?

- Hello handsome to you too! I don't know, 8:00? Or whenever you want me to.

- How about nooowww? I miss you…

- Haha, you're lovely, I'll leave in 10 minutes. And I miss you too!

James was reading in the couch, waiting for Michael, as he heard a soft knock on the door and went to open it. Evan was at the girls' flat because he knew Michael was coming and he wanted to give them a while alone before they all got there for drinks. "Hi, you" said James as soon as he saw Michael standing outside his door, and got closer to hug him. "Hi, baby" said Michael, hugging him back and then placing his hand on James' cheek and kissing him sweetly; James smiled and pulled apart after a few seconds, grabbing Michael's hand and kissing his knuckles softly.

Michael smiled too, and said, "wow, you look stunning", staring at James. He was wearing a figure hugging beige sweater and jeans, and a pair of converse, too, just that, but he did look stunning. James blushed a bit and grinned, "thank you", he whispered, sending his body very close to Michael and running him up and down with his eyes, "you, mister" he said, smiling beautifully at him "look so gorgeous tonight, I'm thinking of telling everybody to stay home and keep you just for myself". Michael laughed and said, "Well, I wouldn't refuse to that" seductively, kissing the corner of James' mouth and letting it linger. James chuckled and bit his lower lip; he hadn't let go of Michael's hand, so he pulled him inside the flat, saying, "here, let's come in".

Michael left his stuff on the counter, asking "so, where's everybody?" as he looked at the book James had left hanging around; it was a worn out copy of On the Road by Jack Kerouac. He smiled at this, because he liked this book a lot, too. "They're at the girls' flat, next door" said James as he returned from putting Michael's leather jacket on the couch, "so we have a little bit of time for ourselves" he added, reaching Michael from behind, hugging him at his waist and resting his cheek between his shoulder blades, a spot that seemed to be made for him exactly; he heard Michael gasp and felt his back curve slightly. Michael left the book on the counter and grabbed James' hands, which were resting at his belly, "I see… I like that" he said, entwining his fingers with James', who got on his tiptoes and kissed the nape of Michael's neck, causing him to gasp again as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, and after a minute he slowly turned around to face James. "Hi, sexy" he said with a raspy voice, circling James' back with his arms as he kissed his lips. James chuckled sweetly into the kiss, and played with his tongue inside Michael's mouth, his hands on his cheeks and hair, and his body getting as closer to Michael as he could.

Michael's hands got lower down James' back until he reached his butt, and he grabbed it tentatively at first, but since James seemed to like it, he grabbed a bit tighter and squeezed it, causing James to moan slightly and chuckle nervously; Michael smiled and said "I like you" against James lips. "I like you too, so much" said James, running his hands through Michael's arms; Michael was starting to notice James kind of had a thing for his arms, and he liked it. He grasped James' hips and gave a few steps to have him against a wall, and caged him with his arms, moving to kiss his neck as James whimpered, his head thrown slightly backwards. There was a sound on James' pocket. "I think you have a message", said Michael against James' skin; "I don't care" said James with his eyes closed, "don't ignore it, James", said Michael chuckling. James grumbled and took his phone out, to see the text from Evan's number written on his screen.

- You're done making out? Can we go there now?

- No, we're not done actually.

- Okay we're coming anyway!

James rolled his eyes and grinned. "They're coming", he said to Michael, who was caressing his sides and looking at him expectantly. "Okay", he said, smiling and giving him a chaste kiss, "we can finish this later" he whispered, as he pulled apart. James nodded and smiled, wishing it was later already.

There was a knock on the door followed by it being opened, with Jen leading them all. He should've known. "Hello!" they said as they came in, carrying some stuff and putting it on the counter of the table. "Okay everybody, I'll introduce" said James, and they all stood still near him and Michael, expectantly, as Michael watched with a smile and his hands on his pockets; he introduced everyone by their name and there were some "so you're the famous Evan" or "we've heard so much about you" exchanged in the process, along with a lot of handshakes and smiles. They moved to the living room and it wasn't long before Nick ordered the pizzas, as Jen and Zoe started trying to make those drinks. The flat was small so they could all hang out at the same time even if some were in the kitchen and some in the living room. Soon the questioning at Michael began, but it was friendly and actually fun; he answered delightedly and was great at having conversation, James was happy to notice that Michael was being really charming and there was no way someone could not like him.

"Here!" said Jen, interrupting something Evan was saying about his hometown, bringing the blender and some cups to the living room with help from Zoe. "We made drinks with recipes from the internet, so don't judge if they're terrible, we haven't tried them either", she added. They all grabbed a cup and tasted their drinks, which weren't bad but weren't the best; Michael didn't want to say anything that could seem rude but they could use some help at making them, and James talked before he did, "you know, Michael used to be a bartender" he said at the girls. "Really? You could help us!" said Zoe, excited, "now I feel dumb about our attempts" said Jen, laughing. They all laughed with her and Michael said, "No, they're good! But I'd love to help. Actually, James told me you wanted to make drinks so I brought some of my old stuff, if you want to learn how to use it", and he had a gulp of his not-so-great drink. "Yes!" they both said loudly, so he grinned and laughed softly, got up and gave James a kiss on the cheek before he left to the kitchen to teach them how to correctly prepare those same drinks they were attempting to make.

The night was actually lovely, they had lots of different drinks that were, with Michael's help, "fucking amazing" in Evan's words. They all got along very well, and James couldn't be happier, and neither could Michael that things were going so well. "I'm so glad you're here", said James at Michael's ear, a bit tipsy and smiling, as they sat on the couch holding hands. "I know, me too", he said back, turning his face to James to kiss him softly.

James smiled and took a drink from his cup, moaning softly at the flavor, "why are you so good at everything that you do?" he said, and without waiting for an answer he added, "you know", raising his eyebrows knowingly, "if you quit from school, you should open a restaurant and be the chef AND the bartender. And we could write a book about it, or write a recipe book" he said jokingly, and as Michael laughed, he stared, smiling, "or you could be a model, you'd be a millionaire". Michael's smile lingered and he looked affectionately at James, "thank you gorgeous, but don't worry about that. I've been offered a few other teaching gigs at a couple of universities and have been talking to some editors about my work" he said, caressing James' hand. "And you're the one with the modeling potential, not me" he added, smiling at him. "Oh, that's great Michael!" said James smiling and looking genuinely happy, "and yeah, right, you say that like you haven't seen yourself in a mirror", Michael just rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'm very lucky", added James, getting closer to Michael and looking at him lovingly, which Michael found too sweet. "I'm the lucky one, James", he said, returning the look.

Around 2:30, everyone's energy had seemed to go down a little, although they were having lots of fun but they were getting tired, not to mention slightly drunk; Jen announced she was going to sleep and Nick followed her, saying good night to everybody and telling Michael he'd have to come visit often and how great it had been to meet him. Zoe and Evan stayed a while longer, until Zoe was almost falling asleep on the couch, and said she'd go to sleep too. Evan ate the last slice of pizza, which was cold now, and said he'd be at his room 'cause he didn't want to be the third wheel, "but it has been terrific to finally meet you, Mr. Fassbender", he had said, winking at them and smiling as he headed to his room. Michael and James laughed at the nickname, and waved him good night.

"Well, maybe I should go too, it's already past 3:00", said Michael, stretching in his place in the couch, although he really didn't want to go, he just wanted James to have the option. "Well" started James, getting closer to Michael and taking the hem of his button shirt between his fingers, "it's late, and aren't you a little tipsy? You could stay here if you want", he said, trying to look casual but evidently nervous. "I could?" asked Michael after a couple of seconds, with a seductive look in his eyes that made James shudder in a good way. "Of course" said James, taking Michael's hand, "I'd love it if you did". Michael smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'll stay then, thank you". James shook his head, "no, thank you for staying. Do you want something else before we go to my room? Water? Coffee? Food?" he said, getting up from his seat. Michael followed him and chuckled softly, "sure, some water would be fine, thanks" and James grabbed a couple of glasses for them both, then showed Michael to his room.

"You think we're both the same pants size? Maybe these will fit because they're too long for me", he said, looking into his closet and handing Michael a pair of pajama pants, then taking one pair out for himself, and also a couple of long sleeved shirts, "you're lucky I sleep with big shirts because the ones that fit me would be too tight on you" said James as he handed the shirt to Michael, who was sitting on his bed, and kissed him on the cheek, "I wouldn't complain on the tightness though" he added, smiling. Michael smiled at him too and said "thank you, babe. I usually sleep shirtless, but I'll be decent tonight", winking at him and knowing exactly what he was doing to the poor James, who raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "I'll go change in the bathroom, feel free to change here while I'm gone" said James, pecking him on the forehead and leaving the room.

Michael stared longingly at James' walking figure, and then changed into his pajamas, which smelled like James and it gave him feelings. They actually did fit, tightish, but it was fine, and he couldn't help to picture James wearing these same clothes that were big for him; he tried to ignore the movement on his lower belly as he thought of how sexy he found it that James was smaller than him. He suddenly worried about the situation, he was going to sleep on James' bed, and he didn't know how strong he was to actually keep his hands to himself for a whole night.

James changed in the bathroom, feeling very nervous, because well, he was going to sleep with Michael and even if sleeping was all they did, it was still a big step, and Michael was too sexy and adorable and he was a little bit drunk and horny, to be honest. He put his shirt on, which was chosen carefully to not be too big on him because he didn't want to look like a freaking teddy bear tonight; a plain black v neck, long sleeved shirt and plaid pajama pants. He brushed his teeth and went to his room, to find Michael changed into his pajamas already, looking gorgeous, and waiting for him on the bed, looking at the pictures he had near his bed. They both smiled as they looked at each other, and James offered him a new toothbrush he had, and told him it could be his toothbrush for when he stayed there. Michael thanked him, smiling, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

James heard a soft knock and saw Michael come in. "Hi" he said from his spot in his individual bed, under the blankets, "hi, you" said Michael, as he got under the blankets too, both of them feeling butterflies in their stomachs. "Sorry about the small bed, I conveniently forgot to tell you", said James as he reached for the night lamp and turned it on, then turned off the lights of the rest of the room. Michael laughed, "yeah, I noticed. It's perfect, though, this way we don't get cold and we can whisper" he said as he put his arm around James' waist and pulled him slightly closer. James felt instantly aroused at this, as if he suddenly got the memo in his body of how he was in bed with Michael for crying out loud, but tried to control himself because he didn't want to look too eager too fast. He breathed in and out and smiled softly.

He asked Michael about their night with his friends, if he had liked them, how he had felt; they talked for a long time about it and also about James' career plans, and the things he wanted to do when he graduated from high school. When they realized, it had been almost an hour since they had gotten in bed. "I love talking to you, it's always so easy and fun" said James, staring at Michael's eyes. Michael smiled, "I love talking to you too, James. You're wonderful", he said as he caressed his side, since they were both lying on their sides facing each other, "wonderful and gorgeous", added Michael near James' lips. James had been stroking Michael's arm, and he squeezed his bicep as he felt Michael's fingertips crawl under his shirt and caress him, and his warm breath so near his mouth. Michael licked James' lower lip very slowly, with just the tip of his tongue, and then bit it softly, causing James to whimper and close his eyes.

They kissed softly at first, but then it heated up and it continued that way for a few minutes; Michael was feeling lightheaded, with the taste of James' mouth and his soft, warm skin under his fingertips, almost electric at the touch. He felt James' back curve and, knowing what this meant, he pulled him closer and on top of him, surprising James in a good way. A wonderful way, actually. James got too hot at the strength demonstration and the feeling of Michael's hard-on against his, and moaned into Michael's mouth, kissing him thoroughly and spreading his legs slightly, so they were caging Michael's legs. Michael moaned too and bucked his hips as he grabbed James' hip with one hand that was slowly creeping downwards and the other hand on his upper back. James' hands were on Michael's neck and arms, stroking him with desire. "Fuck, Michael" he said panting against his lips, letting Michael guide a slow movement of their hips, causing them both to blush and moan silently.

Michael lowered his both hands and grabbed James' butt, squeezing it and using his thumbs to lower the pants an inch, then slowly sliding his fingers under them and James' underwear to caress and squeeze without any fabric in the way. James moaned at the feeling of Michael's big, strong hands squeezing his butt, and Michael was too worked up at all the feelings and sensations. "Ah, James, you have such a great ass", he said without thinking much, and felt slightly embarrassed after saying it, but it was true, and James seemed to have liked it, because he smiled against his mouth and thrust his hips with a groan, "thanks, babe" he said, running his hands through Michael's arms and, backing up from him, he kneeled and pulled the other man up with him, taking Michael's shirt off slowly, his heart on his throat as he did.

As his shirt was being taken off, Michael had a look on his face that James couldn't completely describe, but he looked amazed and seduced and so, so sexy James could cry. Once Michael was shirtless, James did feel like he would actually cry from happiness. He stared at him; his chest, his abs, his shoulders and arms, everything was perfect. "Wow", he said, speechless, and Michael's lip pulled up in a small smile as he watched James looking at him. James ran a finger through Michael's arm, his bicep, and with both hands squeezed his strong shoulders. With open fingers and slightly parted lips, he stroked Michael's chest and then ran one hand through his abdomen, shifting in his place and swallowing thickly. "Michael, your body…" he said, and kept silent for a moment, staring, then looked at his eyes and moved his hands to Michael's neck, "you're so incredibly hot, I… God" he said, closing his eyes and chuckled at how he was literally without words, and placed their foreheads together. Michael chuckled too, and without saying anything he grabbed James' shirt and pulled at it, taking it off, excited and expectant.

Once he was shirtless, James bit his lip, feeling too exposed at the sight of this gorgeous, perfect man, since he had a very non-perfect body of his own. Michael's reaction though, was a lot like James' had been, he was staring in awe, and had begun breathing more heavily as he ran his eyes through James' body. He was not as strong and muscly as Michael, but he was perfect in Michael's opinion, with gorgeous white skin, freckles that lasted for days and directed his eyes to the most interesting places, lightly muscled arms and nipples that begged to be kissed by him. He ran his hands through James' back and then his arms, and with one hand he caressed his chest and flicked his nipple, making James whimper and shift again in his place. Michael reached for that same nipple with his mouth and sucked and licked, then bit softly, "you're fucking gorgeous", said Michael against James' chest, looking up at him, and James grabbed Michael's head, spreading his fingers through his hair, moaning and placing his chest against Michael's mouth again, wanting more of that. He continued kissing his nipples, then rose up to his neck, jaw and finally his mouth, kissing him slowly.

After a few minutes of stroking each other's upper body, James kneeling on Michael's lap and both of them panting and slowly thrusting their hips, they were both too turned on. James parted from Michael's mouth just to take some air, and, looking down, he hooked his fingers on Michael's pants and underwear hem and started pulling softly, silently asking a question. Michael looked at what he was doing and, with big eyes, looked up to his face, and gave a small nod. James pulled slowly and Michael lifted his hips so it was easier for James, making the muscles on his abdomen tighten and look too delicious, James thought. Once the pants and underwear were down enough and not in the way, James stared, once again, at the marvel he had in front of him.

He had felt Michael through his own hard-on and knew he was big, but man, this he didn't expect. "Oh… wow", he repeated, feeling stupid but not enough to care too much. He reached tentatively with his hand, looking up at Michael, who was staring at James' face with a small smile. "Thanks" said Michael, and with his own hand he guided James' to grab his dick already and stroke softly, to which both of them moaned loudly, especially Michael. James continued stroking him, up and down, with a slow but steady pace, feeling too aroused to think of anything else than this amazing moment. Michael looked too good, with his darkened eyes looking right at him, his head thrown backwards, resting on the wall, and grabbing James' sides, his butt, his legs.

James licked Michael's jaw, kissed it and then, against his mouth, he muttered something he had been dreaming to do for a while now, and couldn't wait any longer to say so; "Michael, baby, I want to blow you" he said, as he kept stroking his cock, and continued kissing his lips. Michael moaned at his words and mumbled, "oh fuck", almost soundlessly, as he closed his eyes and bucked his hips at James' hand, "do you want me to?", he asked, seductively, sending his body weight upfront, and all Michael could do was nod and kiss him. "You're too hot" he managed to say, as they laid on the bed, James kissing his chest, his stomach, and as he stroked his legs and hip bones, he looked up at Michael, who was looking down at him, panting.

He gave a lick from the base to the tip, impressed of how long it was, and Michael thrust his hips as he moaned, making James want to do it again just to see and hear Michael like this. He felt too aroused at what he was doing, he had dreamt about this too many times before, and he didn't even know then what Michael looked like naked; now that he knew, it was impossible not to want him, not to want Michael on top of him, making love, carrying him, sucking at him, behind him, whatever, anywhere, any way he wanted.

Feeling the burn inside his belly, he took most of it in his mouth, at least all he could, and sucked as he moved his head up and down, slowly, teasingly, as he heard Michael moan his name; he circled Michael's dick with his tongue a few times and let go, licking again from the bottom to the top, this time looking at Michael in the eye with a sexy smile and feeling a bit too slutty, but he actually liked the feeling. He licked the tip and pressed it with his tongue, then sucked, and spread his own legs involuntarily, curving his back, and Michael could get an amazing view of his ass like this, moaning again some unintelligible words; some of them sounded like James' name, some didn't.

He could taste some of the pre-come, and moaned, "agh, Michael, you taste so good", he grunted, sucking harder at him, making Michael whimper under his touch and mouth. After a few minutes, James noticed Michael was grabbing the blanket with both of his hands in fists, so he took one of his hands and guided it to his own head, because he knew this was part of the turn on, "wanna lead, babe?" he asked seductively, and Michael stared and nodded, then caressed his hair and started guiding James' movements, thrusting into his mouth, both too turned on and enjoying it so much James thought he was going to come like this after a couple of minutes, and he wasn't even touching himself.

Michael began thrusting faster and clearly not as hard as he could, but hard enough, "I'm almost coming", he said, panting, and James nodded, not moving away; Michael looked down at him and stopped thrusting his hips, taking James by his shoulders and pulling him up; as James asked "what is it?" Michael answered, quickly, "I'm not coming in your mouth, James" with a serious and lustful look on his face, "why not? I want you to, really" said James, kissing his mouth now that he was up there again. "Because the first time we come, we'll do it together", he said, carrying James slightly as he switched places with him in a smooth movement, so he was on top and James under him, as he reached for both of their dicks and grabbed them with the same hand.

James decided it was time for him to accept that he undoubtedly found it too sexy every time that Michael did something like that, carrying him, placing him somewhere, handling him like that; he definitely liked when he showed control and that he was stronger and bigger than him. He found himself helplessly turned on under his teacher's body, letting him jerk them both off deliciously, moaning Michael's name, kissing and licking and biting every inch of his face, his neck, his amazing shoulders. They were both panting as Michael quickened his movements and the rhythm of their hips was in perfect unison, "fuck, James, yes baby" said Michael into his mouth, with some last strong strokes and thrusts, and all James could moan was, "ah, yes", over and over again, until they both finished, panting into each other's skin, Michael releasing his grip and switching places once again so he didn't let all of his weight fall on James' body.

Michael caressed James' lower back as he recovered, and James looked up at him from his spot on the other man's chest, and said, "Michael, that was… you were… wow", and smiling, he added "I like you, so, so much", breathlessly, with other words in his eyes and in his heart, but he wouldn't say them yet, he didn't know how. Michael gazed at this beautiful man with the big baby blue eyes and the gorgeous soul, and his own heart melted inside his chest. "You were wow. Thank you, beautiful" he said, taking James' hand and kissing his knuckles, making him blush. "I like you so much too, and I want to use words other than liking because it sounds so much smaller than what I feel. Just, please know that in here – he placed James' hand on his chest – you're taking up all the place, and there's nothing that makes me happier than that". James felt warm inside at the words, a way he'd never felt before, and smiling, he crawled up to reach Michael's mouth and kissed him softly, lovingly.

After cleaning themselves with some tissue James had near his bed, since they didn't want to get up, they fell asleep almost instantly, holding each other's bodies and dreams with a gentle smile on their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing!

* * *

Three wonderful weeks had passed since the day Michael had slept at James' flat, and they just seemed to be falling deeper for each other. Michael was the sweetest, most romantic person James had ever met, and he thought it was because of all the books he read; all the love stories and poems had clung to his bones, and at the end of the day, he was an artist, it was his nature. James loved every second of it, and he knew he was romantic too, but Michael had already cooked for him a couple of times more, had bought him his favorite flowers, dinner, and an endless amount of cups of coffee, not to mention all the amazing dates he took James to, even when they were just walks in the rain, holding hands under one same umbrella, he always made it magical.

It was Monday, and James' mother was having her birthday party this weekend; he was too worried about not knowing if it was appropriate to invite Michael, or if it was too soon… he definitely wanted him to go, but he was his teacher, and a man, and he didn't even know how he'd start explaining this to his parents. He knew they suspected James was gay, and he knew they would be okay with it once they got the hang of it, they were open minded and loved him and his sister Joy more than anything, this is what he grew up listening to every single day, but it was still going to be a little shocking if he arrived home holding hands with a man who was older than him and telling everyone they were a couple and oh, he was his lit teacher, too. Happy birthday, mom. Anyway, he was going to ask Michael what he thought and then he'd see what he could do, maybe his sister could help him decide, cause she was the only one who knew James' preferences in their family.

At the end of class James lingered and, smiling nervously, he approached Michael, who was approaching him too. "Hi" he said, putting his leather backpack on, with a sided smile. "Hi" said Michael smiling back, and tilting his head, he asked, "what's wrong?" noticing James' apprehensiveness. James shook his head, "nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something. Can I ask you something?" he said, looking up at Michael and fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. Michael smiled tenderly and said, "of course, ask away".

"Okay" said James, sighing, "My mom's birthday is this weekend and she's throwing a big family party, so I'm going home since Friday, and will be back on Sunday afternoon. I… you know my parents don't know I'm gay, well they probably know but I haven't told them myself, and I haven't told them I'm dating someone either… I want to talk to them about it this weekend, either by myself or with you, if you want to come or think it's appropriate… I would love you to come with me, but I don't know if it's the right time. I know it wasn't a question, but tell me what you think about it, please…" said James, and his eyes went bigger as he expected Michael to say something.

Michael breathed in and out deeply, thinking. "Okay, where do I start?" he said, closing his eyes and frowning slightly, "I'm flattered, and so happy that you're thinking of inviting me, I'd be delighted to meet your family, and I think it's wonderful that you're talking to your parents about us, and about you. If you want me to be there, as a support, I will, even if it's just to hold your hand, but in my own experience, I think it's better for you and your parents if you come out to them by yourself, because it's an important step for your whole family" said Michael, reaching for James' hand after briefly looking at the door to see if someone was around. James nodded his head in agreement, "yeah, you're probably right" he said.

"On the other hand, I have an important meeting with an editor this Saturday, to talk about some arrangements about the book I've been working on. I was going to tell you about it today, actually, since he called very early this morning… If you want me to be there with you, though, as I said, I'll be there", said Michael, smiling reassuringly. "What? Really? Babe, that's awesome!" said James, excited and squeezing Michael's hand, frustrated that he couldn't jump and hug him tightly as he wanted, because they were at school and they had an agreement now that they wouldn't risk it too much as they did during their first week as a couple. "Please don't skip or reschedule your meeting, let's take it as a sign and we'll both do what we have to do. I would love it if you came with me, but it is more important to me that you go to this meeting, honestly. Also, my house will always be there and we can plan on going soon, if you want, and I know my parents will be fine with all of this, and they will love you". Michael smiled and nodded, looking briefly at the door again and then kissing James' lips very quickly. "You're right. And I would love that, thank you", he said. The bell rung and James' eyes widened since he should be in his other classroom by now, "fuck, I have to go", Michael laughed and pushed him delicately towards the door, "Run! I'll call you later", he said, as James turned to flash a last smile at him before he left quickly. Michael's smile lingered as he gazed at the now empty door, and felt how his heart fluttered with how much he adored this man.

* * *

It was only 11:00 am on Saturday and everyone at home was already crazy with chores to be ready for the party. James had been sent to buy bread so he was enjoying the ride in his bike as he went to get it, with the cold wind on his face reminding him of his younger years, when he felt so big and proud every time his mother sent him to buy stuff to the store. He also thought of Michael, and missed him, as he was now the one who covered him from the cold air and warmed up his fingers with his own hands. He smiled at the thought and as he parked his bike, he got his cellphone out to text him.

_- Good morning sunshine :) It's chilly! I miss you and your warming up techniques. What are you up to?_

_- Hello you :) well since I'm not there to warm you up, get covered up, please! I'm just having coffee and getting mentally ready for my meeting. I miss you too, beautiful._

_- I'm covered up, promise. You're already prepared, don't worry, I know you'll do wonderful!_

_- Thank you babe, I'll let you know how things go. Have fun at the party, get drunk and send me pictures!_

_- Hahaha, I certainly will. Talk to you a bit later, I have to buy bread and ride back home. Lots of kisses for you, handsome :)_

_- Thank you gorgeous, same for you!_

James smiled at how sweet Michael was, even on text messages, and walked into the bakery to get the bread.

The party was going very well, and he was really happy to see so many of his relatives, but mostly his sister, because they had always been very close and he missed her a lot now that he wasn't living in Scotland. He was talking to her, sitting on one step of the stairs, about how his semester was going, his classes, friends, and he knew he had to start talking about Michael very soon, but he waited until she finished saying something about her new boyfriend, to which he wanted to say he thought she was a little young to have a boyfriend, but then remembered his situation so he just told her he had to meet him soon, and she agreed. "I'm dating someone too, actually" he said, trying to sound casual. "Really?" said Joy, with big eyes, "who is it? Why didn't you tell me before?" she said, punching him playfully in the arm. James laughed and told her their whole story, and how Michael was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. Joy listened with the same big, blue eyes he had, staring at him and saying "aaaaww" when necessary, or asking questions about him. He did edit the stories a little bit, leaving the sexy parts out, because it was his baby sister he was talking to and he wanted to keep a nice, clean image of himself as long as it was possible.

Joy was being lovely, as always, and after he told her about Michael, he felt like he had lost a big weight he didn't know he was carrying, and they talked about him telling their parents, probably tomorrow. After about an hour, he found himself talking to his drunken uncle about college and work and he was telling James how he had gotten to the job he had right now, which wasn't the most interesting story but it was funny to talk to him in this state. He went to get another drink, and when he was back he had brought James a glass of scotch and soda, and James chuckled to himself, remembering that night at the bar, when Michael had bought him Holden Caulfield's favorite drink. –We're such nerds- he thought, rolling his eyes and laughing. He accepted the drink happily, took a picture of himself holding the cup and sent it to Michael, along with a text message.

_- Drinking scotch and soda and thinking of you :) please let me know when you're done with the meeting?_

After ten minutes, James hadn't had an answer and was starting to wonder about it, but then his phone started ringing, and he saw it was Michael calling him. His heart gave a small jump and he excused himself as he walked away from the noise as much as he could, answering his phone. "Hi baby! I miss you, how are you?" said James, smiling. "Well, hello gorgeous. I miss you too, so much! I'm great. Amazing, actually, and you?" said Michael on the other end, "I'm great, too, this has actually been very fun, I just wish you were here with me. Why are you so great? Did you have your meeting already?" he said, walking through his house reaching for his old bedroom, "I'm just getting out of the meeting, actually, that's why I didn't answer your text, I saw it and called… you look gorgeous, and I wish I was there drinking scotch with you, too" said Michael, lovingly. "Thank you, and yeah, I know. Tell me about the meeting, though, now!" said James, eagerly but chuckling. Michael laughed, "It went wonderful! They want me to work with them, either buying this book I'm working on or having a contract for several books with them, it would depend on what I choose, can you believe it?", he said happily.

James threw himself on his old bed as he listened with wide eyes, and said "oh my God! Michael, sweetie that's amazing! Congratulations!" loudly and smiling widely, "thank you babe, I'm really happy! I'll have another meeting next week, I want to talk to you about it though, see what you think… I want your opinion on what would be best, but we'll talk when you come back", said Michael, and James' smile lingered and he closed his eyes, relishing on the sound of Michael's voice and his words, "I'd love to be able to help you decide, and I'll support whatever you choose. I'm so proud, Michael, really, I can't wait to be back home and celebrate with you" he said, and heard Michael chuckle, "well, I'm looking forward to that celebration too. So the party's going fine?" he said. James rolled his eyes and blushed, realizing what type of celebration Michael was imagining, and well, he wouldn't complain.

"Yes, it's very fun. I missed Joy so much… we talked a long time and I told her about you, she's looking forward to meet you", said James, fumbling with the fabric of his pillow. "Really? That's exciting! I'd love to meet her too. And what about your parents?" asked Michael, "Well…we figured I'll tell them tomorrow. I'll let you know as soon as I talk to them, don't worry. Hey, will you do something tonight?" said James, "Okay, don't rush into it if you don't feel like it, you can do it some other time, but yeah, let me know if you do. And I think I'm gonna see Hugh and Emma tonight", said Michael. "Oh, okay, nice. And yeah, I know. About my parents, I mean" said James, as he heard a loud noise from downstairs followed by laughter, and he chuckled, "I think I'll go downstairs again before someone dies of an alcoholic congestion, but if you want to call again later or want to text me I'll have my phone with me. Have fun tonight and be safe, okay?" said James, suddenly missing him too much. "Okay baby. I'll be safe, I promise, you have fun too… I miss you, James", said Michael with a sweet voice, and James closed his eyes again. "I miss you too… a lot. I'll see you tomorrow though. Goodbye, handsome" he said, biting his lip at the end. "Of course. Goodbye babe!" said Michael sweetly, waiting for James to hang up, so James did after a second, smiling with a last "bye!"

James lingered on his bed for a few minutes, thinking about how different his life was now and how big his old room was; how many stuff could someone have in their room anyway? He wandered around and saw some of his books that he didn't take to London, because he couldn't bring them all, and taking his copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a gorgeous vintage one, he remembered the store where he had bought it and thought how much Michael would love it there. He immediately planned on going tomorrow to see if he could find something interesting that he could give to his boyfriend. He left his book on the shelf with a small smile and went downstairs to continue hanging out with his family.

Next morning, James woke up to the smell of coffee and his mom's cooking, and he knew she was making his favorite breakfast because she always did when he was there for a few days, and yesterday she had been too busy in the morning to make it, so he got up from bed and went directly to the kitchen. His mom was cooking and he could see his dad doing something in the garden through the kitchen's glass door. He reached his mother from behind and scared her, to which she made a small jump and gasped, then hit him with the spatula playfully as he laughed and then hugged her, placing his chin on her shoulder, "good morning mum" he said, feeling like a little kid again, and enjoying the warmth that only a mother can give. "Good morning sweetheart, I'm making your breakfast" she said, "I know, you're the best. Thank you" said James, and kissing her cheek, he served himself a cup of coffee and drank it black, to feel like a part of Michael was there with him, and smiled as he had his first drink.

His father got inside the house and sat on the table with James, wishing him a good morning, and as his mother announced the breakfast was ready, James texted Joy to come downstairs, and when she arrived they all started talking about the party, laughing and recollecting stories from different points of view. After a while, he realized he was being silly by worrying, his family was the best. They had been silent for a minute, eating their breakfast with content smiles because James was there and it had been a lovely weekend, really, so he took a deep breath and said, "Hey, guys, I want to talk to you about something", suddenly feeling his face go pale. "What is it, James, something worrying you?" said his dad, noticing James' change of mood. "Is everything alright at school, dear?" asked his mom, and he closed his eyes, "yes, everything's alright at school, it's not about that" he said, taking another sip of his coffee for confidence, "listen, I've been… I'm dating someone" and he stayed quiet, just wishing they would know everything with that sentence, but they weren't telepathic, so his mom said "…Okay? Do you want to tell us about her?" with slightly squinted eyes. Moms always knew everything. "It's…. – he chuckled nervously-… it's not a her" he said, finally. He looked at his mom with what he hoped was a serious face, but he was nervous and his lips were threatening to grin, so he looked at Joy, who was staring at him and then at his parents with big eyes, and then he looked at his dad. They were all looking at him with a calm and slightly confused expression, like they were thinking what to say or assimilating it.

"Listen, I know it's not what you expected but I'm actually really happ-" he started saying, since no one was saying anything, but got interrupted by his dad. "You're dating a man?" he asked with a small frown, not a mad one though, which James found reassuring. "Y-yeah. Yes" said James, finding that one word too hard to say, and looking at his fingers, "I'm sorry…" he added. "What?" he heard his mother say, and he looked up at her. She put her hand on his, "what are you sorry for? James, you're our baby and we love you, I don't care who you choose to be with as long as they love you and you love them back" she said, and James could feel a bump in his throat; he apparently did worry about what his parents thought. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and heard his mother say "oh, sweetie", and hugging him tightly, she said, "I've known for years, James. Your father and I have talked about it and we're both okay with it". He chuckled and cried some more on his mom's shoulder, not knowing where all these tears came from, and looked up at his dad, who was looking at him. He smiled at James and took his hand, "come here, boy" he said, getting up from his seat and pulling James up, hugging him, "I'll always be proud of you, and I know you're smart, the smartest one of the family, so I trust in your decisions and respect all that you are. I love you" and he placed a kiss on James' head. James smiled and hugged his dad's big figure.

"This has got to be the world's best coming-out-to-your-parents story", said James sniveling and chuckling, as his father released his grip. They laughed lovingly and after a few more tender and reassuring words, along with a big hug from Joy, he told them everything about Michael, with his heart on his throat and holding his sister's hand. Both of their parents had seemed more reluctant to the fact that he was a teacher and 27 than him being a man; this made James laugh inwardly. He asked them kindly to not judge him until they met him, and told them how he was planning on quitting as soon as the semester was finished so they weren't doing something against the rules anymore, wishing this spoke better of him; after a silent minute, his father said he thought it was okay as long as this Michael guy was smart and quitting. His mother said she thought he was a little old but if James liked him and he was a gentleman, then it was okay, too. They both said they wanted to meet him soon if it was going to be something serious. Joy asked to see a picture of him since she hadn't yesterday, and when James showed her, she made a big fuzz, "well mom, when you see him you'll understand" she said, and James laughed. "Oh, let me see him!" she said, putting her glasses on and taking James' smartphone; she looked at the screen and raised her eyebrows, then looked at James with a mischievous smile causing him and Joy to laugh. His father got up his seat whispering "oh god" and looking for something in the fridge, apparently to not be a part of the giggling, as James' mother whispered "he's cute!" to him, then winked and placed a kiss on his son's cheek.

As soon as everyone was starting to get ready for the rest of the day, James took a quick shower and called Michael, telling him how it had gone, and how he was so happy that everything worked out so easily; Michael was very happy about it too. He told him he'd pick him up at the train station that afternoon and then they'd celebrate everything that needed to be celebrated: his new job and James' liberation, as he had said jokingly.

He borrowed his father's car and went to the bookstore, getting there quickly and as soon as he got in, he felt intoxicated in a good way by the smell of the old books, a scent he loved. He said hello to the owner, who remembered James, and had a bit of small talk and then started wandering around the aisles, looking for something Michael would like. He wanted to give him a present because of his new job and also because Michael was always so sweet to him, and he thought a book would be a good idea since they were so meaningful in their relationship. He looked some more, and under a big, heavy book, hiding, there was a gorgeous hardcover copy of _The Catcher in the Rye,_ which was perfect in so many ways. His eyes and smile widened at the treasure he had found and, without a second thought, he went to pay for it along with a tiny version of _Atonement,_ which had got to have one tenth of the book in it but was very beautiful and well taken care of, so he bought it for himself as a treat.

Once home again, his time to leave was getting close, so he hung out with his family until they left him on the train station; he told them how thankful he was for them and how much he loved them, and said goodbye, his mom weeping and Joy and his dad waving and smiling at him as he waved back from the train's window.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing!

* * *

"Do you like it?" James was looking at him apprehensively, biting his lip with a smile. "Oh, James", Michael had been silent for a moment, staring at the gorgeous version of the book on his lap surrounded by wrapping paper, a book he loved so much and meant something to them, and now it meant a whole lot more. He ran his hand through the cover, feeling the textures of the engraved typography, caressing it with tenderness. "I love it" said Michael, turning his face up to James, smiling startled, "Thank you so much, it's perfect" he added as he got closer to James and hugged him tightly with a loving sigh. "You're perfect", said James in a slightly muffled voice since his mouth was against Michael's shoulder, "I'm glad you like it. It's a beautiful version, isn't it?" Michael pulled away a bit from him just to have their faces front-to-front and, smiling, he said "it is", nodding, "it really is" as he placed his hand on James' cheek and pulled him closer to kiss him the way he had been wishing to kiss him all weekend, and now that James was finally back with him, he could.

They were sitting on Michael's couch, and after a few minutes of making out, he pulled James on top of him causing him to gasp in surprise, so he was sitting on his lap with his knees on either side of Michael's legs. "Mmm, I missed you" said James as got his body as close as he could to Michael's and caressing his hair, as Michael stroked his thighs and hips and looked at him lovingly and said "I missed you too, cutie" and smiled charmingly at him; James chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You didn't have to bring me something", said Michael, still caressing James' thigh softly; he placed his palms over Michael's cheeks, and he really loved it when James did this. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You're always so sweet and amazing to me, and you've accomplished something great, I wanted to give you a present, is all…let me pamper you!" he said, looking at Michael's eyes and caressing his cheek, "and you're so handsome you deserve a prize" he added, smiling teasingly. Michael chuckled and kissed one of James' hands, "thank you sweetheart, I love it. Where did you find it?" he asked.

"It's from an old bookshop that sells all these amazing vintage copies, and the owner is an old man who knows and adores every book he sells, and knows all of his clients, I've been going there for years… I think you'd love it. When you come to my parents' house I'll take you there" said James, excited. Michael smiled and said, "I'd love that, it sounds like a wonderful place". James smiled at him and after a moment he said, "would you like to meet my parents?" sheepishly looking at him, and then chuckled nervously, "I mean, they told me they wanted to meet you if the relationship's serious". Michael frowned almost imperceptibly, "of course it's serious. And I'd love to meet them, we just have to set a date and I'll drive you there myself" he said smiling, and James smiled back. "Also, I'd love to know where you grew up, you know? Your house, the places you went to, see pictures of you when you were a kid, stuff like that. And I want your parents to know how much I care about you" said Michael, and James nodded lovingly, startled by all the feelings he had for this man, "And I want them to know me so they know I'm not some old crazy man or a perv" he added, chuckling. James laughed and after kissing his chin he said, "You're only 9 years older, it's not that much, really. And if someone's a perv in this relationship, it's gotta be me", he said with a low voice and licked his jaw provocatively.

Michael chuckled and moaned softly at the feeling, "you think that just because I've controlled myself so far", he said, half-jokingly. James looked at him with darkened eyes and said, "Then don't", and spread up his knees slightly to rub up against Michael, teasing him, still looking at him in the eye. Michael swallowed thickly and felt how all his blood travelled downwards, bucking his hips up and pulling James for a kiss, which was deliciously slow. They both moaned against each other's mouth and after a few minutes of hard kissing, grunting and stroking, Michael said "Do you want to go to my room?" with a husky voice, thinking the couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed; James nodded, recovering his breath, and Michael got up from his seat, carrying him. James laughed and took a tighter hold of Michael's neck and waist, and kissed and licked his neck along the way, enjoying the sexiness of Michael carrying him like that to bed, the muscles of his arms and shoulders tightening, and his erection against him.

He threw themselves both on the bed, taking care of not crushing James' body when he fell on top of him, and caged him with his arms and legs, licking James' neck all the way up to his ear and pulled at his lobe, reaching for his shirt and started pulling it up. James moaned and stared at Michael as he took his shirt off and, after gawking at him for a few seconds, he reached for his own button shirt and started unbuttoning it deliberately slowly, enjoying Michael's lustful stare. When James reached the last button, Michael helped him to take it off and caressed his skin along the way, "have I told you I adore the freckles on your shoulders?" he said, reaching to kiss and bite at James' shoulder, "yes, but I like to hear it anyway" said James, stroking Michael's sides, "well, I adore the freckles on your shoulders, and on your chest – he kissed lower at James' chest- and your stomach –then kissed James' stomach – and everywhere else" he said, looking up at James, with a sexy smirk and his lips dangerously close to the hem of James' pants. He started undoing them, and James was staring, panting, and once his pants and underwear were off, along with his shoes and socks, Michael took James' foot and kissed the side of it, then his calf, his inner thigh and finally stopped at James' erection, reaching for his own pants and undoing them, taking them off in a quick movement and taking his shoes and socks off with his feet, not having to move lower, staying where he was. James placed his hand on Michael's head and caressed his hair and his cheek, and Michael smiled up at him before licking him all the way to his tip and then did it again, causing James to shudder and moan Michael's name. Michael didn't stay there though, he kept coming up again, kissing his stomach and chest, and taking James' penis with his hand, stroking it, James feeling too aroused with all the sensations.

"Ah, Michael, please baby… I need you", said James desperately as Michael slowly jerked him off and sucked and licked at his right nipple, "I'm right here babe, you have me" said Michael, hotly against his skin. "No" said James, pulling Michael up to kiss his mouth, "I need you inside of me" he whispered at his lips, "please", he added with a sigh, closing his eyes. Michael stopped what he was doing and just looked at him, at how incredibly beautiful he was, how vulnerable and sweet and fucking sexy this man looked, asking him, Michael, to make love to him. My, what did he ever do to deserve this? He nodded, feeling as aroused as he had ever felt before, "Yes, gorgeous" he said, kissing James' red lips softly, and James' eyes widened, because he had said yes. They had done a lot of things by now, but they hadn't had sex yet, since Michael had told James he'd wait for him until he was ready, and it was finally happening. "I adore you, you know?" said Michael. James nodded and said, "I know, and so do I", Michael whispered "good" with a sweet smile and began stroking James' sides, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin, running his hand down to his right hip and then his inner thigh, squeezing it and pushing it to the side to spread him up.

"Ah, yes" whispered James hotly. "Spread up for me, baby", said Michael at James' neck between kisses, knowing by now how much James enjoyed the dirty talking, as he did too, causing James to moan loudly and heard a whispered "yes" from his mouth. "Fuck… wait, I'll be right back" he said, giving a kiss to James' nose and rushing to his bathroom to get what he needed. James lured at Michael's strong, hot body as he walked away and came back with a small package and a bottle. His stomach made a flip and felt his body almost burst into flames at the expectation. "Please, come here" he said softly as Michael was getting on the bed, and he hurried to get on top of James, kissing him "I'm here", he said caringly, taking both of James' knees and sending them upwards and to his sides, placing himself between them. James moaned and closed his eyes at being spread up by Michael, because what else could somebody aim for, really? And Michael began kissing him sinfully slow, so sensual; he could hear the sound of a bottle opening and closing briefly, and felt Michael shifting his position slightly.

He groaned loudly at the feeling of Michael's fingers inside of him, entering slowly, "ah, are you okay?" said Michael, evidently aroused. "Yes" said James with his eyes closed, getting used to the feeling. "Yes… ah, yes" he said, as he felt Michael move his fingers once they were in; "ah, Michael... more" he moaned after a few moments and he pushed against him, he wanted more, bigger, now.

"Ah, fuck James", said Michael; "Yes, please", said James quickly at Michael's expression. Michael laughed softly at the pun and James smiled, sweaty and wonderful. "Yeah? You want that?" he asked teasingly as he bit and licked James' lower lip. James moaned a "yes" and Michael's fingers reached deeper inside of James, as he kissed his shoulder; "say it, baby", he said, looking at James' eyes; James moaned, and after a moment, he said "I want you to fuck me, Michael", panting, staring at him with the sexiest look that Michael had ever seen, and felt his dick twitch at the sight and sound of James saying these words; he growled, taking the bottle of lube and spreading some on himself.

James held his hands behind Michael's neck, and spread his legs wider if possible, and kept panting, closing his eyes as Michael took his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his penis; Michael instantly moaned deeply, and placed one of his hands on James' hip, to guide them both, and the other arm he used it for support on the bed, beside James' head; James still had his both hands clasped behind Michael's neck, and was breathing heavily.

Michael bit James' lower lip, "I'll go slow", he said, panting, needing to concentrate to speak, and continued filling him up, as slow as he could. "Fuck" moaned James, "you're so big", he said with a gasp and his voice full of lust. Michael moaned at this, cause it was too hot; he chuckled and said "do you like it big though?" in a husky voice, of course he knew the answer, but his ego wanted to hear it, sue him. "Fuck yes" said James, fervently. "Good" said Michael, "you're so tight… and fuck, I love it, too", as he kissed James right between his neck and ear, and James moaned again. He reached all the way inside him, finally, "I'll move once you've adjusted" he said, sweating already and with an enormous amount of self restraint he never imagined he had in him.

"Mhm, okay" said James breathing sharply, as he adjusted to the size and the slight pain, although it was a good kind of pain, definitely. After a minute of serious kissing and moaning, his own body started rocking against Michael, his hips thrusting downwards to get some friction. They both moaned into each other's mouth and Michael thrust into him, slow and sensual. James whimpered loudly at this, it was too good; he pushed his head backwards and grabbed Michael's shoulders, moaning his name.

Michael was in another place completely, his body and heart throbbing and filled with lust and expectation and Love. He stopped for a second as he realized this, how he'd never, ever felt this way with someone before, and he understood the meaning of_ making love_, how everything he could ever wish to express to this beautiful man, he could say it with his body and soul, because all the words he knew, all the poems, all the stories… they would never be enough to show him, it was too much, he felt too much. "I love you", he said, simply as it escaped from his mouth, trying to focus his eyes to look at James' beautiful ones, as he kept rocking his hips slowly into him, filled with sensations.

James' eyes widened and looked back at Michael, opening his mouth a bit as if to moan and talk at the same time, and reached for Michael's lips to kiss him fully, "I love you too", he said against his mouth, passionately, "so unbelievably much" he added. Michael smiled lovingly, and so did James, and they kissed as they had never kissed before, their lips tingling and salty, their tongues searching for new places, old places, relishing on new words, everything almost messy and too wet, but it was perfect; After a few minutes, Michael began thrusting faster, more enthusiastically, now that James was definitely accustomed to the feeling. He then arranged his position slightly so he could aim for James' sweet spot, and after a few thrusts he knew he'd hit it, because James shouted and shuddered deliciously under him, then moaned some very colorful words with squeezed shut eyes and red cheeks, as Michael repeated this, thrilled with James' reactions and his own sensations.

"Fuck!" shouted James, almost desperately, with a frown "Mich… ah, yes, right there baby", and all the hotness of James' skin under him, and his words, and his hands on Michael's ass, and his… well, his insides around Michael, it was too much. "Mmm, right _there_?" he said, thrusting slightly harder, talking into James' mouth, "ah, yes… fuck me Michael" said James, panting, repeating it between kisses and his hands now raking through Michael's back and then his hair, and that was it, it was all he needed in so many ways, so Michael began to feel the burning in his belly, and with a hard, slow thrust he said into James' neck, "I'm… ah, please come with me James", and heard James moan, searching for Michael's face and nodded a silent "yes", so with a few more intense thrusts, they both moaned deeply in unison, tensing their bodies through their orgasms.

It wasn't the first time that Michael saw James have an orgasm, but this time it had been different since it had been their first time, and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and heard, and felt. They gave it a minute to recover and Michael pecked James' face, neck and shoulders as he pulled out from James carefully, since he knew it was a weird feeling, and James bit his own lip and grabbed Michael's back tight, frowning. "There" whispered Michael, once he was out, kissing him softly, and James kissed him back, tired and gorgeous, caressing his hair, and sighing, he said "Michael, babe…wow, you're too much, too incredible. I love you" looking at him with those blue eyes Michael could eternally write about, and smiled softly at him. Michael kissed him, "I love you too, baby… And you, James, are everything I have ever wished for, I didn't know what making love was before tonight" he said, and James could feel a small knot in his throat. He smiled at Michael, and he smiled back, not needing to say anything else, because they could see in each other's eyes how this night had changed them forever.

After a while, they didn't know if it was minutes or hours, Michael looked at the clock on his nightstand and said "Will you stay?" now both of them on their sides, Michael caressing James' hip with his fingertips as James caressed his cheek. James smiled and after a moment he said, "always". Michael chuckled and looked at him lovingly, and with a silent "good" he kissed James' mouth and pulled him closer, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

James woke up and felt disorientated for a second, not recognizing his surroundings, but then felt Michael's breath against his neck and the tightish grip around his waist and remembered where he was. He smiled at this, and went back to sleep. When he woke up again, it was 8:00 am and he remembered it was Monday, so he grabbed his cellphone quickly as he noticed Michael wasn't in bed, and saw he had a message from Evan asking him if he was staying at Michael's, so it was from last night, and sent him one saying he had slept there and had just woken up, so he wasn't going to class at least until 10:00. He'd arrive to school with his boyfriend and teacher, apparently. Evan answered back telling him to not come to school and have fun. James chuckled and got up from the bed, wondering where Michael was, and put on his boxers and Michael's sweater. He could smell something delicious and his stomach grumbled at it; he walked to the kitchen and saw Michael cooking something, wearing nothing but his tight black boxer briefs, and smirked at how good looking he was, feeling a movement in his tummy that wasn't related to food at all. He approached him silently and hugged him from behind, making Michael gasp in surprise and then snigger, "good morning" said James, placing his cheek between Michael's shoulder blades. "Good morning, beautiful" said Michael, taking James' hand and kissing it, then turning his torso and neck to kiss James' lips, "how did you sleep?" he asked. James smiled and said "amazing, and you?", Michael continued cooking, "like a log" he said, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up for class… I called in sick so I'm not going, I don't know about you" he added, and smirked looking at his pan. James laughed and said "Really? Well, I don't know. I have literature class at 10:00 with a gorgeous teacher, so I might go, but don't worry about me, I can take the bus or something", and smiled teasingly at Michael's back. Michael laughed and turned his face again and squinted playfully at him. James winked and whispered "but I'd rather stay here" and bit Michael's shoulder, going on his tiptoes. Michael winked back at him with a small smile, being too seductive for his own good, James thought, as he stared at his handsome boyfriend.

Michael turned around to cook again, and James stayed at his spot on Michael's back, holding him with one arm and caressing his waist with the other, relishing and admiring his body. He lowered his hand and squeezed Michael's butt, causing him to chuckle and curve his back slightly, obviously liking it. He cupped one butt-cheek with his hand and stroked it, getting slightly aroused already, and said "I don't know if I say this enough, but you have the best butt I have ever seen". Michael laughed and said, "you actually have never said that before. Thank you babe, but I beg to differ, yours is the 8th wonder. In and out". James laughed, blushing, and slapped his arm playfully "shut up!", Michael laughed too and turned around, "sorry, but it is the truth", he said, and James bit his lip, smiling widely as he scanned Michael's handsome features. Michael lowered his head to kiss James fully, and announced breakfast was ready. He served them both as James served the coffee, and as he took the milk out of the fridge, he saw the note he had attached to the book last night held against the door of the fridge with a magnet.

_I found the perfect man, and then I found the perfect book for him._

_That's what I call good luck._

_With love,_

_James_

He smiled because Michael had put it there, and because he really was the perfect man, at least for him, and as he approached the table, he kissed Michael's temple, "I love you, handsome", he said. Michael smiled and before kissing him softly on the lips, he said, "I love you too, always".


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing!

Explicit content in this chapter!

I'm sorry, haha.

* * *

"James, there's no milk for your coffee!" shouted Michael from his kitchen as he opened the door of the fridge, remembering he had thought about going to buy it yesterday but then forgot about it completely. "That's alright, I'll have it black!" shouted James back from the living room, "no, I'll go buy it, I'll be back in five minutes" said Michael as he peeked his head out of the kitchen to look at James and make sure he had heard him. James laughed, "no you're not, it's pouring outside, and I want you here with me. Besides, I like black coffee too". Michael looked at the window to check how hard the rain was, unnecessarily, since the sound of it was enough to know that the sky was falling down. "But you prefer it with milk…" said Michael with a pout, and James smiled sweetly at how disarmed he felt with that gesture on Michael's face, "that's alright sweetheart, I really don't mind at all about the milk, but thank you for caring about it" he said, wanting him back in his arms already, fuck the coffee. Michael seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before he said, "well, ok. You don't have to thank me about caring though. You still want sugar?" he asked, taking both of the mugs with one hand and preparing a spoon with the other, "yes, please", said James a little quietly from his cocoon of blankets. Michael nodded with a little smile and added a couple of sugars to James' cup and hurried to his place on the couch.

James had been laying but sat down with his legs across the couch to take his cup from Michael's hand, "thank you baby" he said with a sweet voice, "come'ere" and lifted the blanket and opened his legs for Michael to settle there. Michael looked at him and smiled at the obliviousness of James' action and how it had made the bottom of his stomach jump to see him spread like that; he sat right between those beloved legs, with his back resting on James' chest, who covered them both up with the thick blanket, lowering his head and placing a kiss on Michael's neck and then having a drink of his coffee. Michael drank some of his coffee too, and savored the deliciousness of the moment; of his boyfriend's soft kisses on his shoulder and the way he caressed his arm, the rich taste of his coffee, the sound of the rain outside. He loved everything about this.

Michael was wearing a t-shirt, so James could see and feel his skin and the muscles on his arms, and it made him feel a little more heated, in unison with the slight weight of Michael's upper body resting on him. He slowly caressed one of the thick veins that traveled from his hand all the way up through his arm, causing Michael to shiver a bit. James sniggered and squeezed his bicep tightly, enjoying the strong curve, and biting his earlobe he whispered at his ear, "you're so fuckin' sexy, it's unfair". Michael smiled brightly and caressed James' thigh, sending his head backwards to kiss James spiderman style. They both smiled at the kiss, and James ran his hand through Michael's ABS under his shirt, making him shiver again. "Thank you baby, so are you", he said with what he hoped was a sexy look, enjoying the sensation of James' fingertips on him, and the slight bulge he felt forming against his lower back and down his own pants. James smirked sexily, "I like you so much. And I'm not talking about your mind and soul and those insignificant things, I mean your body", he said jokingly, and Michael laughed and slapped his leg playfully. James laughed too, "seriously though, you have the body of a Greek god – he stroked his arms and stomach again – so manly and hot", he said with a thick accent, and Michael felt a shiver run down his spine, and biting his lip he said "thank you, sexy" with a husky voice, caressing James' knee with the hand that wasn't holding the coffee.

Gawking at Michael's figure, he suddenly remembered how much it resembled to the bodies of the men he used to picture in his dreams as an exploring teenager, and the time he discovered he found men's bodies attractive instead of women's came to his mind, and laughed quietly. "You literally have the body of my dreams – he kissed his neck tenderly - Hey, can I ask you something?" said James, "of course" said Michael with a soft voice after smiling at James' comment about his body. "When did you know you liked men?" he asked; Michael gave it a thought for a moment, "Well, honestly, I knew something different was going on with me when every single boy at my school had a crush with the Spice Girls and I couldn't understand why" said Michael and James burst out laughing, "Oh my God, you're so cute, I can totally picture you as a kid in that situation" he said, his laugh lingering and taking Michael's hand to kiss it, "and I also love that you were a 90's teenager, that's so cool". Michael laughed too and shrugged "well, I do miss oversized plaid shirts and listening to Counting Crows" he said, his eyes unfocused as he thought about it with a melancholic smile. "Michael, you still wear plaid shirts and listen to Counting Crows" said James, chuckling, "you're right" answered Michael laughing at himself, "but they're not oversized now, you're the one who wears oversized shirts and sweaters that make you look all cute and sexy, and very 90's-ish, actually"; James smiled and rubbed his cheek against Michael's, already used to the feeling of their both stubbles scraping slightly against each other, "for some reason I like the 90's, even if I was a very small baby at the time. Well, I was a kid, but still" he said, and Michael made an endearment face at the thought of James as a baby and how adorable he must have been, and wished he could hold him in his arms like that, even if it was a weird thing to wish. He briefly imagined James' babies, how beautiful they'd be, how they'd have big blue eyes and tiny freckles; God, he'd love them. He tried to ignore the small wound in his heart as he thought about the implications of them being a gay couple, and instead turned his head to give James a soft kiss, too aware of the warmth of his cherry lips and how they smiled lovingly against his own at the unexpected gesture, the taste of coffee lingering, the heat of James cheeks, the eternal cold tip of his nose. He wanted to embrace all that James was, his fears, dreams, spirit, and keep this moment held in time, right there, with sweet lips speaking tender words and casually tangled legs.

A loud thunder was heard and James gasped against Michael's mouth and then chuckled, and both of them turned to look at the window. It was a beautiful day even if it was raining so much; the clouds were thick and contrasted, and the city lights in the dark afternoon looked wonderful with their different colors and sizes up from Michael's floor. "I love your flat, it has such an amazing view of the city" said James pensively, still looking at the window. Michael looked at James' features as he looked away, and felt his heart almost ache of how stunning he was; "then stay" he said, not noticing when he had said it, but knowing he wanted it. James turned his head quickly and squinted at him with a slight frown and the hint of a smile, "what do you mean? Tonight? ... Sure" he said, with his heart racing a bit more quickly. "You know what I mean, but don't say anything right now, just think about it okay?" said Michael with a small smile. James smiled devotedly at him, with an answer already, but just nodded and kissed his forehead. Michael closed his eyes to savor the loving gesture and thought about his half-said proposition and felt his stomach turn in a wonderful way. He opened his eyes and looked at the window, he was still turning around in a kind of awkward position but didn't want to turn away from James, who was caressing his cheek. The rain outside made him think of their first date, and he chuckled, "I just thought of our first date, how you made me walk in the rain" he said, smiling up at James, who laughed, "I know, I thought about it too, earlier. God, I was so nervous during that walk", he said; Michael raised his eyebrows, "you were?" he asked, "yeah, I mean, I was having a wonderful time, but I was nervous and kind of wishing that you kissed me under the rain, it's always been some kind of fantasy of mine" he said, chuckling. Michael smiled at him, remembering how much he wanted it too at the moment, "I had to think of sandwiches to try and ignore how beautiful and sexy you looked" he confessed with a laugh, and James burst out laughing, "I love you" he said with an adoring gaze. "I love you too. And I can kiss you under the rain now, you know?" said Michael, turning his body completely now and caging James with his arms and legs in a swift movement. James chuckled nervously, caught between lust and surprise, because Michael's predator look was always a bit intimidating, sexy as it gets, but intimidating. "You can?" he asked teasingly, his breath catching, and Michael nodded, kissing him quickly but dizzyingly hot, and with another skillful movement, he got up from the couch pulling James up with him, the blanket falling to their feet. He took his hand and guided them both to the door of his flat, "you're serious? We're going outside?" said James, excited, and Michael turned to look at him, "yup, let's go put a checkmark on that bucket list of yours… and when we come back you can help me put a checkmark on mine" he said, lifting an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk. James literally giggled at this and nodded, biting his lip, wondering what Michael had in mind, but he was eagerly accepting it already without a second thought. Michael winked at him and they walked to the small elevator, taking advantage of the half minute it took them to get downstairs by kissing eagerly, already excited about their little adventure.

The guard of the building gave them a confused look and then chuckled merrily as he saw them walk out the door and getting almost instantly soaked, bursting out in laughter. "I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing my shoes until right now!" said James, and Michael laughed, looking at their naked feet, "me neither" he said with that big smile that James absolutely adored. They just stood on the sidewalk for a moment, both enjoying the sensation of the cold rain on their skin; James opened his arms and lifted his head, closing his eyes with a pleased smile on his face, looking so innocent and beautiful that Michael had to just stop and stare for a minute. He approached James and took his hand, which made him open his eyes and look at Michael, who was pulling softly at him and gave a step, so they would be close together; he ran his hands all the way up to James' shoulders, always looking at him in the eye, wanting to make this an unforgettable experience because it was important to James, so it was important to him as well. Also everything felt really sexy, and James looked gorgeous under the rain. Once his hands were on James' shoulders, he could see his eyes widen slightly and his breath quicken in expectation; Michael reached his hands up at James' hair determinedly, strong, the way he knew made James quaver, and raking them with a tight hold, he kissed him, James responding enthusiastically in a second, moaning into his mouth in release and fisting Michael's t-shirt.

After a couple of minutes of intense and explorative making out, James pulled apart, pushing his head backwards to breathe, feeling the rain on his face and instantly ducking his head to stop it to fall directly into his eyes and mouth. He smiled at their feet and then looked up at Michael, who was staring at him trying to decipher his expressions. James brightened his smile at him, and felt the awareness of the wet shirt under his hands and his cold toes; Michael smiled back, his hands on James' lower back, drawing small circles with his thumb, wanting to touch more, to bite, to lick. "Was that okay, or do you want me to kiss you again, just in case?" he asked teasingly near James' mouth, knowing it had been a fucking delicious kiss, but still, another kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. James laughed, "It was perfect, more than I have ever dreamed of, but we can give it another try, you know? As you say, just in case" he said pushing his body upfront to rest his chest on Michael's chest and lifting his head up to look at him, circling his neck with his arms. Michael chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing him again, this time slower and deep, and felt James shiver, "are you cold?" he asked, suddenly aware of his own cold body. "Yes, I mean that's not why I shivered, but this rain is fucking freezing" he said chuckling and curling his toes. Michael agreed and said "well, let's go inside and I'll get you warm" with a little smile, holding James' hand. James bit his lip and nodded, and they both started running towards the building, both laughing again when they got in.

"Wait here" said Michael when they reached the living room in their soaking wet clothes, and James nodded, shivering. He ran to his bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it got, and came back to the living room to get James, "do you want something hot to drink?" he asked, taking his hands and trying to heat them with his breath. James shook his head, and with a serious glance he reached for Michael's hair with his hands and said "I just want you" before kissing him eagerly, since he heard Michael had turned the water on and, fuck, showering with him was one of the sexiest things he could imagine to do. Michael groaned and took James' hips, pulling him closer and rubbing against him, causing him to moan. They started walking carefully towards his room, kissing passionately, James walking backwards; they reached the bathroom and felt embraced by the warm steam, and James sighed hotly against Michael's chin, grasping his shirt. Michael took James' shirt and lifted it up, taking it off quickly and running his hands through his chest, stomach and back, grunting at the sight; he kissed and lick his shoulder and neck as he started undoing James' pants, and James was grasping Michael's shoulders tightly, enjoying getting naked by him and the feeling of his warm tongue against his cold skin. He pulled at Michael's shirt and got it off quickly too, licking his lips while looking at his strong chest, reaching to kiss his nipple while undoing his pants, and Michael shimmied his legs to help take them off faster. He opened the glass door of the shower and pulled James near him, and their cocks bumped against each other as they got inside, both moaning at the feeling of it and of the hot water falling on them. They kissed again, like they had kissed under the rain, except now without restrictions; Michael moved his hands from James' hips to his butt, and squeezing tightly he pressed both their pelvises together, rolling his own hips up to rub against James' dick, and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

"So… ah, was this in your bucket list baby?" asked James between kisses and moans, and Michael nodded without interrupting a fierce lick he was giving to James' jawline, "yes, I've been dreaming of this a long time" said Michael at his ear, still rubbing slowly against James, who smiled sexily, "I've dreamt about it too, it's delicious" he said, and after a quiet moment, he asked "did you… ah, yes – Michael bit his shoulder roughly -…. did you ever jerk off thinking of me when I was just your student?", genuinely curious but mostly just encouraged by the situation. Michael laughed softly and bit James' lower lip, pulling at it, "yes", he said, looking at him in the eye with a hungry look and raising an eyebrow. James already knew this, or at least imagined it, because they had already talked about how much they had liked each other since day one, and he had definitely had sexy times by himself thinking of Mr. Fassbender before even the first book was borrowed, but Michael admitting it almost cynically like that, it was freaking hot. "Fuck", sighed James lowly, closing his eyes "that's so sexy... what did you think about when you did?" he asked, his cheeks warming up. Michael smirked, "it was more than once, and I thought of a lot of things – he said huskily – this was one" and he pushed him carefully against the wall, where the water hit them both but it mostly hit his back; James gasped and closed his eyes, "I dreamed of having you here" he said, taking James' hand in his own and lifting it up against the wall, "and then I did this", he took James' cock in his other hand and pumped it slowly and hard a couple of times, causing James to whimper and send his head slightly backwards, his mouth open, so Michael kissed him in an almost filthy way, because there wasn't other way to do it at that moment, really. James moaned loudly at the intrusion of Michael's tongue and the steady rhythm of his hand, and after a moment he said, "ah, baby, and what did I do?" with a raspy voice and dark eyes. Michael sighed and swallowed thickly, too aroused "you begged me to fuck you", he said, breathing heavily against James' jaw and closing his eyes. James grunted at how sexy Michael sounded saying that… they both definitely had the same kind of wet dreams then; "Fuck… ah, fuck me Michael, please baby" he said in a voice that made Michael briefly wonder if James had ever been trained as a pornstar; he frowned and moaned with an open mouth and lifted James from the ground, sliding him up the wet wall; James gasped and took a hold of Michael's neck, resting his forearms on his shoulders and felt his lower stomach make a twist as he surrounded the other man's waist with his legs; Michael lowered him back just a bit to position the tip of his cock over James' entrance, and started lowering him down all the way through it, agonizingly slow, not wanting to hurt him; he moaned at the feeling and at the sexiness of it all, since it was definitely one of his top fantasies, to have James like this, in the shower and up against the wall. James was breathing heavily, his beautiful red mouth open with a slight frown as Michael started pushing in; he moaned and cursed as Michael carried and licked and fucked him under the hot water. He opened his eyes to look at him once he was all inside, and felt dizzy with pleasure and lust, savoring how thick Michael felt, how his shoulders and the muscles of his arms looked all bulked up as he was carrying him, the sensation of his big hands grasping his butt tightly to lift him up, the lustful look on his face, the amazingly erotic sounds he was making and how the water looked falling on that glorious body and features, it was all the perfect fantasy, the sexiest he had ever seen and felt in his life.

He waited a few seconds to adjust and knew Michael was waiting for him too, so he pushed himself up slightly, with his forearms supporting his weight on Michael's shoulders, feeling the other man's cock sliding out as he reached up, and then in, as he let his body fall into it, shouting in pleasure and his own cock twitching at the sound of Michael groaning and cursing loudly; he did it again and let his body fall harder this time, his boyfriend's dick deep into him, "Fuck, yes baby, use my cock, fuck me" said Michael, panting, and James moaned at the words and the sensations, then did it again, this time with Michael helping him to move up and down. They kissed wetly, hungrily, and after a while James pressed his heels against Michael's lower back for support, getting a bit tired from the position even if he was enjoying it so badly. Michael moaned James' name when he did this and thrust harder, apparently liking the sensation of James' feet at his back, "ah, James, you're fucking mouthwatering", he said, looking at James' abandoned expression, who smiled and gasped at the same time, saying "you are" softly, and after biting Michel's lower lip, he said "baby, I… aaah, I want you behind me…" shifting the position of his arms slightly to release the tension off them. Michael grunted with disbelief, this man couldn't be real; no one could be so sexy. "Ah, you do?" he asked hotly, not able to talk more than that, "yes, yes – James started thrusting his hips, panting harder and licking Michael's lips between words, getting so much hotter just by asking that from him – yes baby, I want you to do me like that, is it okay?" Michael felt like almost coming right there because of the way James was talking and moving and licking at him, "oh fuck, yes" he said, lifting James all the way up to slide out from him and placed him down on the floor again, kissing him dirty and full of love and adoration, and turned him around carefully.

James was panting, his cheeks were red, and he instantly pressed his hands and cheek against the wall, his back curved as he raised his ass involuntarily. Michael waited a moment to catch his breath and just look at James, how he was giving himself to Michael so trustingly, so lovingly; he ran a hand through his back, stopping at his ass, sighing heavily at the sexiness of James' curvy backside, "you have such a beautiful body", he said, and James smiled and panted, expectant, "thank you, you have the best one" said James, turning his head slightly to look at him. Michael ran his thumb through James' cleft and separated his butt cheeks, searching for his entrance again as he kissed his neck, finding it and placing his cock again. It was easy, since James was already stretched out, so he got all the way in with a single deep thrust, and they both moaned loudly, Michael biting his neck and placing his left hand and arm on top of James' ones, who were placed on the wall in a 90 degree angle; he entwined their fingers and thrust again, his other hand on James' hip. "I love you James, so much" he said, and James threw his head backwards, resting it on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I love you too Michael" he said, his eyes closed and hardening his grip at Michael's hand. Michael continued to kiss his shoulder, enjoying the taste of his skin combined with the water falling on them, and thrust his hips in a steady rhythm for a while, knowing they wouldn't last too much longer; James bucked his hips backwards, faster now, eager to get more of that delicious sensation with each thrust, and moaned each time, driving Michael crazy. "Ah, Michael baby, fuck me, yes, give it to me," he panted and kept repeating some of those words, causing Michael to thrust harder, "aah, yeah baby? You want cock?" he said at James' ear, biting it, feeling so fucking dirty but not really caring at all, "aah…yes, give me some of your big, juicy cock" he moaned hotly; Michael moaned from his throat, hardly "ah James, you're so sexy, so fuckable baby" thrusting harder, feeling a second away from the edge "ah, yeah?" moaned James, close to finishing, too, "yes, ah, yes" moaned Michael loudly with a couple of hard thrusts, frowning, looking at James' ass bumping with his pelvis, and as he watched his dick come in and out of him, he started moaning in a steady rhythm, starting to come, and James followed his moans, "that's it baby, yes", said Michael at James' moans, giving a last thrust, moaning loudly and biting and kissing his shoulder, feeling the insides of James clutch at him as he came, shouting loudly.

They panted and tried to adjust their breathing for a couple of minutes, Michael carefully pulling out from James and kissing his neck and shoulders as he did. "Was that okay, or do you want me to do it again, just in case?" said James with a teasing smile, and Michael laughed, "it was perfect. If we try it again we might die though, so we can try later, hm?" he said into his ear. James chuckled and turned around, resting his whole body on the wall, closing his eyes and smiling contently, then opened them with a sleepy look and smiled brightly at Michael, who smiled back at him. "That was too hot" said James, running his hands through Michael's softening cock and then through his stomach, chest and up to his face. Michael nodded tiredly and kissed James hand, then hugged James "yes, it was amazing, the best sex I've ever had" he said, and James blushed. Of course it was the best sex HE'D ever had, but Michael, too? That was something. "I love you, gorgeous" said Michael, and took the soap bar to start cleaning James' body softly, which caused James to smile lovingly. "I love you too" he said, and sighed, feeling like nothing could ever go wrong if he had Michael by his side, giving him coffee or making love to him, "and it was the best sex I've ever had too, obviously. You're so hot, I'm sorry I get so dirty, I can't help it", he said chuckling, feeling a little embarrassed, "did I say your cock was juicy?" he added, blushing, and Michael laughed, "you did, and it was fucking hot, don't you dare apologizing" he said close to his mouth, smiling. They continued washing each other's bodies in silence, moaning softly from time to time at the feeling of the soft hands or water or shampoo, and being pampered by the person they loved the most. "Hey" said Michael suddenly, but softly, washing James' hair, "yes?" said James, "I meant what I said earlier, about you staying here. I'd love it if you lived with me", said Michael nervously. James smiled, "I know you meant it - he kissed him sweetly- and I'd love it if I lived with you, too" he said, looking at Michael's eyes with a sparkle in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing!

Explicit content, again haha

* * *

"That's a great shirt", said Michael, smirking as he glanced at James. "Thanks, it's my boyfriend's", answered James, smiling proudly at him and pulling the hem of Michael's Led Zeppelin shirt. Michael laughed, and looking him up and down said, "you look so sexy in it, if it wasn't one of my favorites I'd rip it off of you" close enough for James to feel his warm breath. James laughed, "Mr. Fassbender! Is that a way to talk to your student?" he said, running his fingertips through Michael's arm teasingly; Michael chuckled and took James' hand in his own "sorry - he kissed his index finger slowly, looking at him – you've been such a good student Mr. McAvoy, I thought you deserved some kind of award" and winked at him. James stared with a small smile and swallowed thickly, "wow, okay, we're definitely trying that later at home" he said, feeling dangerously hot at the thought of the teacher-student roleplaying thing going on. "Kinky" said Michael with a small laugh and a sexy look in his eyes. "We're gonna have to wait 'till we're back at London though, I'm not having sex at your parents' house, I don't care what you have to say", he added, trying to sound serious. James laughed, "of course you care what I have to say" he said biting his lip with a playful smile, and Michael rolled his eyes half-heartedly, "of course I do, you tease", and kissed James' forehead lovingly, "let's go babe, we still have a couple of hours of driving and it's getting dark" he added, taking a slurp from his chocolate milk box; James nodded and they walked together towards the car, walking out of the small convenience store they had found in the road.

They had decided they'd move in together after the Christmas holidays, since they wouldn't be teacher and student anymore and they'd have more time for moving James' things to Michael's flat, and that was just three weeks away. They wanted to tell James' parents this news about moving in together before they actually did, and they hadn't even met Michael yet, so it had to happen now. They left for the weekend to Scotland, and as Michael had promised, he drove James to his old house, because they thought it'd be fun and it was only one hour longer by car than the ride on train; it was Friday and they left London right after James' classes, so it was already getting dark and it was very cold outside, but they were happy and excited, and also a little scared about Michael meeting James' parents, even if James had told him a thousand times they'd love him.

"Right here" said James, pointing at a house on the corner of the street, with wide windows, a big tree and lots of different colored and sized flowerpots near the front door; it was a normal but lovely looking house. Michael nodded a bit nervously and parked the car right outside the house as James took his cellphone out to send a message, "I'll let them know we're here already" he said looking at the screen. Michael stayed silent as he stared at the house, and James sensed his nervousness, so he softly took his hand and got closer, "hey, handsome, it'll be great", he said looking at Michael. "I know" he sighed, "I'm just a bit nervous, I want them so much to like me", he added chuckling. James smiled and kissed his cheek, "they will adore you, I know it. Who doesn't, anyway?" he said, trying to be reassuring, and he meant it, too, everybody loved his boyfriend; Michael smiled and nodded decidedly, as if accepting a challenge, and kissed James lips in the same way, "thank you gorgeous, and not everybody loves me but as long as you do, I'm happy" said Michael, getting ready to open his door. "Good" whispered James with a sweet smile before watching Michael get out the car, and waited for him to open the door for him as he always did.

They rang the doorbell and waited just a few moments in silence before the door opened; Michael's stomach was in a knot, he couldn't remember being so nervous about meeting someone ever before, and it was a bit unsettling, but exciting. "Hi guys!" said James happily as his parents appeared on the other side of the door, hugging his mom first and then his dad, as they hugged and said hello to him excitedly, with so much love; Michael felt suddenly very happy about being there, knowing how lucky he was to have everything he had at that stage in his life. A big smile crept on his face at the right time since he was exactly just being introduced to the parents. "Mom, dad, this is Michael" said James with a small hint of nervousness in his voice but looking as firm as a rock; Michael knew he was nervous, and God, he was in all his right to be, he was introducing his boyfriend to his parents for the first time, right after coming out to them, and he was only 18, he was just so brave… he felt like hugging him and telling him how proud he was to be with him, and how it really didn't matter at all that he was older because James' soul was definitely older than his; he felt protected, loved.

James' mom was a beautiful woman, he could see where James had gotten his innate, juvenile beauty that sometimes was almost feminine, and he could understand that now. She had James' freckles, nose and big eyes, except hers were hazel and not blue, and she was short, too. He said hello to her first, shaking her hand with his most charming smile and giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then shook James' father's hand, whom Michael noticed had blue eyes, just as James' ones, and he was as tall as Michael, with broad shoulders and strong hands. "It's so nice to finally meet you Michael, we have heard a lot about you", said James' mom as they shook hands, "I know, I've heard so much about you too. Thank you so much for having me in your home" he said politely. "Oh please, James' home is your home", she said, and Michael and James smiled at her, Michael falling in love with her already. "Please, come in, I've made dinner, you must be starving! How was your trip?" she said excitedly, walking towards the kitchen and gesturing at them to follow her, James looked at Michael and winked at him, then took his hand and followed his mother. "It was very good, same old highway, just a little cold. And I'm not too hungry but you know I won't say no to your food, mum" said James as they walked to the kitchen; James' mother turned around and smiled at him proudly, and her eyes traveled quickly to their entwined hands, "Well, how about you Michael, are you hungry?" she asked, looking at him. "I'm, uh… yeah, I'm not too hungry either but I've heard so much about your cooking that I wouldn't dare to not taste it as soon as I can, Mrs. McAvoy" he said, and she smiled at him and then at James proudly before turning away to serve the food that was already warm. "Oh well then I guess my son has made a good job at advertising me, I hope you like what I cooked today" she said, and James looked at him and mouthed "nice" with a reassuring smirk. Michael rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Come on mum, whatever you made I bet is delicious. Hey, where's Joy? JOY!" he shouted at the end, directing his head to the ceiling, surprising his mom and Michael who laughed softly. "It takes you less than five minutes to come back to normal once you're in the house, eh? I did miss the shouting", said James' dad chuckling, who was just getting in the kitchen, too. James and Michael laughed, "sorry, it's the habit" said James, and they heard a voice from upstairs, "JAMES?" shouted Joy, "YES! COME DOWN!" he shouted back with a soft laugh, "James! Stop the shouting!" said his mom with a strong look, "we have guests!" and James suppressed a laugh by biting his lip. "Sorry. I'm sorry Michael if I disturbed you with my shouting" he said, looking at Michael, who was suppressing a laugh too and rolled his eyes at James. "Don't mock me, mister" she said, squinting playfully at his son, and James laughed. "James!" shouted Joy from the door, and ran to hug him tightly, "why didn't someone tell me you were here already?" she added, still hugging him, and then being aware of Michael's presence she looked at him and pulled apart from her brother, staring like she had just made a discovery. She stepped in front of Michael and stretched her arm to shake his hand, standing straight and smiling brightly, with a smile very much like James' one when he was deliberately being charming. Michael smiled at the resemblance, "hello, you must be Joy" he said, shaking her hand and kissing her in the cheek. "Joy, Michael. Michael, Joy" said James as they shook hands, and Joy blushed with the kiss, "Hi, Michael, it's very nice to meet you" she said suddenly sheepish, when she had been very confident during the first 10 seconds in the room, "it's very nice to meet you too, Joy" he said, smiling sweetly at her, and she chuckled in a way that reminded Michael of James during the first days of classes, when he would blush about everything Michael did.

"Okay, everybody sit down, dinner's ready" said James' mom, and they all helped her setting the table as they chatted about the weather and their trip. It took them around ten minutes to start Michael's subtle questioning, and he was inwardly praying for his answers not to make him seem like some creep, but like a normal, professional adult who happened to fall completely in love with their son who was, coincidentally, his student. It was their entire fault for raising a person that beautiful and combining their genes in such ways, anyway.

"Hey, I like your shirt!" said James' dad, excited, since James had unzipped his jacket. "I used to have one exactly like that back in the 70's", he added with a melancholic smile, and James chuckled nervously as his mom peeked at him to see it, "I hadn't seen that one before, did you get it in London?" she asked, unaware of James' apprehensiveness. "No, it's, uhm, not mine. It's Michael's", said James, stuttering a bit, looking at his mom and then at his plate; he heard Joy giggle. "Oh" said James' mom with a surprised and slightly apologetic look since she had made her son a bit uncomfortable, and Michael blushed in a way he didn't remember he could. Why did he have to wear it today? He'd never know; he knew it wasn't a big deal, everybody wears their couple's clothes, but he felt a strangely erotic connection to the fact that James wore his clothes and he couldn't help but thinking that everyone could notice it. "Michael loves Led Zeppelin, dad" said James bravely, and his father seemed like he had been given permission to continue, like he wasn't sure what to do before in that awkward little moment, but started talking excitedly about music, now that he had found a nice thing to talk about with him. Michael felt a bit better since music was one of his comfort zone topics, and they all seemed to forget the t-shirt thing quickly.

Apart from a couple of slightly awkward moments which involved the topic of school and Michael's current job, dinner went very well and James thought Michael had been charming, as always; Michael had felt a bit anxious but at the end he did feel like James' family had genuinely liked him, so he got to relax a little. After dinner they had coffee, and James' dad offered Michael some scotch, which he accepted almost eagerly and James chuckled at this, knowing his boyfriend could use some soothing techniques, in this case the alcohol, although he wished he could help him release tension with some other method they knew very well. After a while, James' parents announced they'd go to sleep, James' mom kissing both of them on the forehead, "Oh, I almost forgot. Honey, the guests' room is ready for Michael, please let him know where everything is", she said, not giving room for James to say a thing as he widened his eyes, and then directing at Michael, she added "Whatever you need, please don't doubt at telling us, and make yourself at home. It's very nice to have you here, sweetie" and wishing them a good night, she left the room. Joy joined them for a little while longer and then left to sleep too, since it was getting late.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were staying at my room", said James apologetically, and Michael chuckled, "it's alright, actually I think I feel less uncomfortable with your parents like this. I mean, we're moving together, and we have to tell them tomorrow by the way, and I know they know we… well, do stuff, sleep together. Staying at your room would be just acknowledging it in their face though!" he said, completely relaxed now that it was just the two of them again. James laughed, "I didn't know you were so traditional with this whole meeting the parents thing. I'm glad though, because trying to convince my mom to let me sleep with my boyfriend would've been awkward", he said, and Michael covered his face with his hands, chuckling. "Oh God, how did I do? Do they hate me?" he said, looking at James with a puppy look. "What? You did great! I wouldn't be surprised if they wanna trade me for you" said James smiling and hugging him, placing Michael's head on his chest to pet him, and Michael laughed but immediately cherished the petting.

Next morning they got up early to have a long breakfast which started by the two of them and then the parents were added; they made plans of having lunch with them but they'd go downtown before, and to that bookstore they were both eager to visit, so they'd meet again later. The bookstore was, as Michael had imagined, beautiful as heck. The smell of the old books as you came in was the first thing he loved, and James was smiling so brightly at seeing Michael's reactions that he wanted to just live in that bookshop and make him smile like that every day. They walked along the aisles and looked and touched carefully, treasuring the beautiful vintage copies of so many beloved books; James called Michael to see the content of a wooden box at the end of an aisle, and as he saw what was in it, Michael gasped, his eyebrows shooting up, "these are like your Atonement copy!" he said, taking a couple of tiny books, not bigger than half his hand, with beautiful illustrated hard covers. "Mhm" said James, smiling, "the last time I just saw that one, but there are lots of other books… look! – He said, raising one, triumphant – A Bend in the River!", he knew Michael loved this one so he was proud of finding it, and Michael looked like a child in Christmas. James watched Michael as they both sat on the floor exploring the box, and he swore he fell in love all over again; Michael was glowing, gorgeous as can be, excited, so passionate in everything he did, even if it was opening a tiny book. The sun that came from the window right in front of them made his stubble beam in gold, copper and red, and his blue-grey eyes had a third color added with the yellow light, they looked like galaxies; his golden skin radiant, the slight creases next to his eyes, either because of age or laughing so much, or maybe both, were more visible with the contrasting light, and his chest rose and fell, his breathing soft, his face peaceful. James did all he could to memorize this image, he wanted to grow old with the memory of Michael like this, so handsome, so himself.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" said James, so seriously that Michael could just look at him and smile tenderly, knowing he meant it with all his heart, he knew James enough by now. "Thank you – he said – and noticed that the same sunlight that made him think Michael was that beautiful, made James look like something otherworldly, so stunning it hurt. They looked at each other for a few seconds, admiring, and Michael noticed all the golden freckles on James' skin were glowing, like he was always meant to be under the Scottish sun, which made his hair and eyelashes shimmer, and made his lips look fuller, redder; he looked angelic. "Oh, God" whispered Michael, sighing as he left the books on the floor and got closer to James, placing his hand over his cheek, "I love you" he said right before kissing him, James sitting on the floor and Michael kneeling in front of him. "I love you too" said James softly in between the kiss, enjoying the taste and the movement of Michael's mouth, their tongues rolling slowly. James felt his breath quicken and his blood travel dangerously down south, so he pulled apart carefully and chuckled, blushing. "Sorry" said Michael, chuckling too, and bit his own lip. James smiled with a tipsy look in his eyes and shook his head, "no", he whispered, and pecked Michael's lips. They smiled lovingly at each other and continued with their search; after around an hour they were fully packed with the books they'd buy so they paid, left the store and took a walk around the streets, James showing him a lot of places from his childhood and adolescence, and Michael was delighted with the sights and the stories.

They met James' parents back at the house, and his mom had made lunch, the whole house smell delicious. After showing them what they had found in the bookstore, which James' mom saw with a sweet look, and told them where they had been to, Joy arrived home too from a friend's house and they got ready to eat. They had talked during the morning about talking to them about the moving in thing, so they knew it was time, and after eating and chatting merrily, James started, and Michael's heart skipped a beat. "Mom, dad…", "and Joy" said his sister, "and Joy – said James with a chuckle- we wanted to tell you some plans we have, for the future. Very near future" and he could see their faces go slightly pale; James did make it sound like they were going to tell them they were adopting a kid and moving to Africa tomorrow. "I've asked James to move in with me", said Michael flatly, trying to make it better, "and I said yes, but we wanted to talk to you about it before I did" said James quickly. They all stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but it was really just a few seconds, "that's great!" said Joy, looking at James and Michael and then at their parents, obviously wanting to convince them to think the same. "Thanks Joy, I think so too" said James softly, holding his breath a little, and Michael just stared at everyone with big eyes. "I… well, yeah, it is nice news. I mean if you guys think you're ready for that big step, then I guess it's alright", said James mom pensively after a few seconds, like she was trying to convince herself, too. "Thanks mum" said James with a crooked smile, and turned to his dad, and so did Michael, scared as hell, expecting to be thrown out the house immediately. "I'm just happy you're getting a better roommate than Evan" said James' dad shrugging with a small smirk, and they all laughed, releasing the tension.

* * *

James kept rolling in his bed from side to side every couple of minutes, not being able to sleep. It had been a tiring day, yes, but knowing that Michael was downstairs, alone in the guests' room of his own house, it was killing him. It was a bit silly, because it's not like they didn't have sex regularly, and they always had the liberty to do it at Michael's place whenever they wanted, or at James' when Evan wasn't there, which was often enough. No, it was just that they shouldn't do it here, and they were being separated for the nights, and it was causing him too much anxiety and making him incredibly horny.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of anything else, like the final projects he had to make for his other classes, what he would wear tomorrow, the gifts he had to get for Christmas… he wasn't sure what to get Michael. Michael who was downstairs wearing probably just some t-shirt and his sinfully tight boxer briefs, or maybe just the boxer briefs… Oh God – he thought – covering his face with his hands desperately. "Ok, whatever" he whispered to himself after a few seconds, and lifted his sweater a bit, running his hand through his stomach and under his pants, then with a heavy and releasing sigh he started caressing and stroking himself, immediately thinking of Michael's strong body, his chest, his delicious abs and hipbones. He bit his lip as he imagined his boyfriend slowly stripping from his briefs and placing himself on top of James, running his tongue through his neck and jawline, then lowering all the way to his cock and setting it in his mouth, sucking, licking, with his gorgeous eyes looking up at James, smiling that sexy as hell smile…. "Fuck" he whispered, and panted silently, his cheeks turning red. He then pictured Michael turning him around with a swift movement, whispering dirty and loving things to his ear as he put his wonderful cock in place. James licked his lips and bent his knees, then quickly licked two of his fingers and reached for his own entrance, picturing Michael pushing in, moaning James' name. "Ah, Michael" he whispered desperately, trying to feel as good as he could but he knew the real thing and this was nothing like it… he was already used to the size and warmness and he could never go back. He inserted a third finger and felt himself stretching, the burn of it already asking for more, and moaned silently; after a couple of minutes of what he thought would be helping him to release tension, which was an easy way out, yes, but he didn't want that, he carefully removed his fingers, whispering "fuck it" and got out from his bed quickly.

Michael woke up to a very warm and wet feeling on his neck and a slight weight on top of him, and was extremely confused and aroused for the first two seconds, then was just left aroused once he realized what was happening; it was James who was lying on top of him and kissing his neck softly, and the warmth of his body, tongue and breath was a wonderful sensation that started at the bottom of his stomach and traveled all throughout his skin. "Mmm, hi gorgeous" he said with a sleepy voice, but then remembered where they were and panicked a bit, "James! We're at your parents' house!" he whispered quickly, placing his hands on James' waist firmly as if to stop him but not doing too much to do so. "Hi... So?" said James, pulling his head from Michael's neck to see him in the eye, even if the room was completely dark except for the soft lights from outside that entered through the window; Michael chuckled, "so, we're not doing this at your parents' house" he said with a steady look and raising his eyebrows slightly, and he could see James' eyes, big and dark, shiny with lust, his red mouth slightly open, and felt his lower stomach flip. "Why not?" said James with a teasing tone in his voice, shifting his position gracefully so Michael could feel his erection, and breathing warmly against the other man's mouth; Michael swallowed and sighed, closing his eyes briefly to calm down, "because they might hear something, imagine if they came to my room and see us" he said, terrified just by the thought; James shook his head and kissed Michael's jaw, "they wouldn't come to your room, and we can be silent, you know?" he whispered hotly against his skin, running his hand through Michael's arm and then his waist, stroking him, and Michael shook his head too, "I should have known this was going to happen, you enjoy the thrill of getting caught!" he whispered, his hands still on James' waist gave a soft squeeze, and James chuckled mischievously. Michael couldn't deny he enjoyed the thrill too. Maybe… no, NO. "James, it's too risky babe" he added, receiving a wet kiss from James to stop him form talking; "but I want you so much, I missed you – said James a bit desperately – I was in my room and I was really trying to sleep but I just couldn't, knowing you were here by yourself… in my house, on this bed, It was driving me crazy… and just, the thought of your body, I don't know, I want you, I wanna make love to you, right now", he was talking lowly, kissing him between words and was already rubbing ever so lightly against Michael, who was by the time more than turned on; "ah, James…. Fuck, how can I say no to you? – he bucked his hips a bit - you're so sexy" said Michael, grunting, and James smiled and moaned silently, then reached for Michael's mouth again and placed his lips slowly against Michael's, talking into his mouth, "I wanna ride you", he whispered, his eyes glistening and his hands tight on his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. Michael groaned silently at the thought and shut his eyes, "fuck, that's… yes, fuck me James", he whispered, suddenly too aroused and not caring about where they were or what else could happen. James grunted and stopped what seemed to be the beginning of a high-pitched moan, and nodded. He took his pajama pants off with Michael's help and then his sweater, shivering a bit at the coldish room, and then stripped Michael quickly, needy. "Mmm yes – said James looking at Michael's body – ah, fuck yes – he took Michael's cock in his hand- so big and tasty, and it's all mine" he whispered, hotly; "ah, yes, it is yours baby, I am" said Michael, enjoying the words, his boyfriend's lustful stare and movement of James' hand, who after a few strokes reached for his mouth and licked his palm, then stroked Michael again, who moaned silently and bucked his hips at the wet sensation.

James was eager, he got on his knees and put the tip of Michael's cock in place and started sliding himself down, catching his breath and opening his mouth. Michael moaned and tensed his legs to restrain himself from thrusting his hips unintentionally, "baby, don't you want me to prepare you first?" he asked, whispering and panting; James shook his head and smiled wickedly as he slid down slowly but without too much difficulty, "I already did it before, in my room" he said, and Michael smiled, grunting at the thought of James on his bed, stretching and fingering himself, panting, his red cheeks burning, his eyes closed tightly, thinking of his cock… oh man, "ah baby, you were fucking yourself? That's so hot, were –aah, yes- were you thinking of me?" he whispered with a husky voice, watching James slide all the way down, his arms stretched and his both palms on Michael's chest, "mmm, of course I was thinking of you" he said, his accent thick, his body almost reaching the bottom of Michael's dick, "oh yes baby, that's it, sit on my cock" said Michael hotly, and James moaned at the words, reaching the bottom completely with a sturdy downward movement and sending his head back slightly, panting and frowning. Michael moaned as silently as he could, a guttural sound; it felt fucking good to have James sitting on him, fucking him like that… they had never done it this way before, even if it was a common position, it always seemed to be Michael who was in control, but it was so hot that James was the one in charge this time.

James pushed himself up supporting his hands on Michael's chest and then lowered all the way down to the base of Michael's cock, and they both moaned quietly, then he did it again, slowly, slightly sending his hips forward as he came down, then backwards when he went up, and repeated this movement, Michael's hips following it as they achieved a marvelous rhythm, and after a while of silent panting and loving and playful dirty words, they both knew they were critically close to the end. "Fuck, James, you're so good… ride me baby, ride me hard" said Michael as quietly as he could, James' movements driving him crazy; he looked so delicious and sexy riding his cock like that, his cheeks and lips red, his cock pumping against his stomach, his legs spread around him, "yeah? You like that daddy?" whispered James, acting a bit innocently and adding a smirk at the end, and Michael thrust hard and moaned lowly at the unexpected and new sex pet name, "fuu-huck, yes, yes" whispered Michael, running his hand through James' chest and then taking his cock in his hand, to which James moaned and after a couple pumps he took Michael's hand and kissed it, "no, I'll come with just your cock", he whispered, then licked Michael's thumb and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it and biting it; Michael sucked in a breath and licked his lips, wanting to shout James' name, to come inside of him, to marry him, tell him how much he loved him, make him pregnant even if it wasn't possible, have beautiful blue-eyed kids, grow old, to live, to love every second of it. "I love you James, make love to me babe, fuck me, I love you so much" he whispered, panting, desperate, in love. "I love you too, I – aah, Michael – I love you so much, come baby, fill me up, I need you" whispered James, lowering his body to be near Michael's mouth, kissing him wetly, messily, perfect, and with a hard thrust, they both gasped with their mouths together, their bodies sweating, and Michael could feel the warm sensation of James' come on his stomach as James felt Michael finish, too.

James rested his forehead on Michael's as they caught their breath for a few minutes, and Michael caressed his back lovingly; "You're perfect, James… what did I ever do to deserve you?" he said against James' mouth. James smiled sweetly, "you did everything that I ever wished for a man to do, and so much more. I can't believe I'm with you myself", he said, and Michael shook his head, smiling, wanting James to understand that he, Michael, was the lucky one. "What I can't believe is that we just had this mind-blowing sex under your parents' roof", said Michael, chuckling, now caressing James' butt cheeks, squeezing them slightly. James laughed and ducked his head, placing his forehead on Michael's chin, "I'm sorry, you're too irresistible". Michael chuckled and lifted his chin to look at James' beautiful face, "sweetheart, I was convinced that I wouldn't let myself do anything during these days at your house because it was too risky, no matter how much I wanted to, and when you came to me I wasn't able to say no for more than two minutes. Please consider who's the irresistible one". James laughed softly, "you're sweet", he said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "I wish I could stay here, but I think I should go back to my room before I fall asleep" he added with a yawn, and Michael nodded and spanked him playfully as he got up. James chuckled and put his clothes on while looking at Michael, both of them gawking at the other's body; he shuddered at Michael's strong gaze and bit his lip, smiling, as he got close to Michael's bed again and gave him a last kiss, "good night gorgeous, I love you" said Michael, "thank you for coming down here" he added with a smile. "I love you too, baby. Good night!" he whispered and left the room flashing him a bright smile.

* * *

It was really early, but he really had to go to the bathroom and he needed a shower, urgently, so he got up as quietly as he could and took a pair of clean pajamas with him. He took a long, hot shower, missing James since now they usually showered together when he stayed at his flat, even if they just showered and nothing else, it was nice and fun. He thought of last night with a sided smile as the water fell down his neck and back, and felt radiant, so in love he could burst. He realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep again, so once out the shower he grabbed a book and went to the living room, but smelled coffee and heard some noise in the kitchen, so he peeked to see who was there. James' mom was standing with the door of the fridge open, and immediately saw Michael when he appeared in the room. "Oh, good morning honey, you're up early!" she said gleefully, and Michael smiled, "good morning! Yeah, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again" he said, entering the kitchen and kissing her cheek, "I know that feeling. Well, you're lucky, the coffee's ready, do you want something to eat?" she said, already serving two mugs and handing him one, "thank you so much – he said, taking the cup – and no, thank you, I'll wait for the rest to wake up so we can all eat together, unless you're having something" he said, not really hungry. "That's okay, I don't eat so early either", said James' mom with a smile, sitting with Michael on the table.

"Mrs. McAvoy, I've been wanting to tell you a few things", said Michael, holding the cup of coffee with his both hands, "Sure darling, what is it?" said James' mom, sweetly but evidently surprised. Michael took a deep breath, "First of all, I want to thank you for having me here, and being so nice. I didn't expect less from the persons who raised James, honestly, but still, you've been nothing but sweet to me, and I feel like at home, which makes me very happy – James' mother smiled and nodded – also, well, I hope you believe me when I tell you I have the best intentions with James; I know we have a slightly bigger age gap than what's expected at our age, and that it's not well seen to have a relationship with a student or a teacher, but I've done things the way I have thought best, and the last thing I would do, ever, is hurt your son. I'm… I love him so much, and I intend to take care of him for as long as he lets me. Nothing would make me happier than knowing I have your blessing and that you believe me when I tell you all these things… so I guess I'm kind of asking for that" said Michael, nervous but already feeling better at having said this. James' mom had looked at Michael with a small smile while he talked, and when he finished she waited for a moment, looked at her cup of coffee, and then back at him. "I've known James all of his life, and there's nothing in this world I love more than him and Joy. Yesterday, when you showed me the books you bought at that old bookshop he's always loved so much, I could see a gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before, and God, you were both so excited over these dusty copies, all I could think of was how finally James had found someone to share the stuff he loves the most with, someone who loves it too. If you tell me that you're going to make him this happy over small and big things, then I couldn't care less about age differences or society's expectations, I just want him to be the best James he can be" she said, and Michael could feel a knot in his throat. He smiled at her and nodded, "I promise I'll try to do that. He already makes me be the best Michael I can be", he said, and she smiled back, placing her hand on top of his, and he cherished the warmth, suddenly missing his own mother. "Then you have my blessing, honey", she said, winking at him.

James woke up around an hour later, and went down the kitchen, surprised to see Michael already there and chatting happily with his mom. The rest of the day passed with them hanging out at the house, talking, having lots of cups of coffee with James' parents and Joy. Around 3:00 they had to leave back to London and it was already kind of late, since they both had class the next day. They left with promises of coming back soon, a big bottle of scotch that James' dad gave them, a tupperware with pastries that his mom had baked and a couple of hearts full of hope.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothingggggg

Oh, and there's quite a lot of sex in this chapter, I just thought I'd let you know, haha  
If you read it, then I hope you enjoy it!  
3

* * *

It had been busy days, Christmas was only ten days away so they'd been buying presents on their spare time, and they had started moving some of Michael's things into boxes, especially from his room, to make space for James' things; they were also starting to make small decisions as a couple without really noticing it, like choosing a brand of milk that they both liked so they didn't buy two different ones, in which order they'd arrange their books, stuff like that. Final exams had already arrived and Michael's students had already handed in their final projects, so him and James were officially not teacher and student anymore, and they celebrated the closure of their eventful semester with a big fancy dinner at an Argentinian restaurant downtown.

Michael was in the living room, staring pensively at his wall, thinking how they'd arrange the frames on that wall now because James had a couple of gorgeous ones that would definitely go there; one was a print of an illustration of a young local artist, and the other one was a very rare Star Wars poster that he had absolutely fell in love with since he first saw it hanging on James' bedroom. "Babe, the illustration on your room, the one with the rabbits, is it much smaller than the Star Wars poster? I can't remember the size very well", said Michael a bit loudly so James would hear him in the kitchen; James hesitated for a moment, squinting a bit to remember, "It's smaller, I think it's the same size as the one in the middle of your wall… why?" he answered, smiling a bit at the end, realizing what Michael was doing. "I'm mentally arranging the frames on the living room wall and I want to add those two, is it okay?" he asked, still looking at the wall but not focused on it now. James chuckled and peeked to look at him and Michael turned to look at him too, "of course it's okay, thanks for including them" said James, smiling sweetly at him. Michael smiled lovingly too, "well, it is your house now too baby, your things are happily included", he said. "You just want to be the owner of that Star Wars poster, don't try to fool me" said James, squinting and pouting jokingly, "is that why you asked me to move in with you?" he added, side-smiling. Michael laughed and rolled his eyes, "damn it James, you discovered my plan", he said, with an exaggerated, malicious voice, causing James to laugh. "Dork. I love you" said James fondly, returning his attention to the cups of tea he was preparing, a soft smile on his lips. "I love you too" he heard Michael say from the other room with a laugh.

A suspicious bunch of papers were resting on the kitchen bar and they suddenly gained James' attention as he added the sugar to the cups of tea, "are these our final projects?" asked James excitedly after reading the first two lines of the one on the top, since he had never seen anything school-related hanging around at Michael's apartment like that, he always kept everything in his binder. "Yeah, I was starting to check them earlier" said Michael after looking at what James was holding in his hands, like he had found a treasure, peeking at some of the essays curiously and forgetting about the tea. "How did we do?" asked James glancing quickly at Michael with a small smile, and Michael chuckled, "Well, I haven't checked them all, but this far they've been alright, some good, some bad, you know how it is. I've already checked yours, actually" he said, and smiled mischievously at James. "Really? What did I get?" asked James with big eyes and a smile, still clutching to the essays on his hands; Michael smiled widely and started walking slowly towards James, crossing his arms, "well, Mr. McAvoy, it wouldn't be very fair to your classmates if I told you your grade before I told them, would it?" he said, reaching James and taking the papers from him gently, but smiling sexily at him, letting him know his intentions; James smirked, staring at Michael, "sorry Mr. Fassbender, I just wanted to know if I did good", he said after a moment, looking him up and down discretely, with a small smirk still on his lips. Michael snorted silently, knowing this was leading to something interesting, "You always do a very good job, James. You know you're my best student", he said, sending his body a bit more upfront to be closer to his boyfriend and looking a second longer at his lips; "am I?" said James, tilting his head a bit, in character, gorgeous as always, and Michael felt a shiver run down his spine, his senses suddenly sharpening at the expectation and the sensation of James' fingertips running through his forearm, almost undetectable, but so incredibly there.

Michael nodded silently, almost in defeat of the game he had started himself because of the raw sexiness in James' look; "well, then maybe you could teach me something else, _professor_", said James, knowing what he was doing to Michael when he said the word "professor" like that, using a slightly more innocent tone than the one he usually spoke with, and it was starting to worry Michael how sexy he found it that he was acting like this. Well, whatever –he thought- after all, there was a reason why it was such a well-known cliché, the teacher/student roleplaying… and it was even better for them because it was actually true, and they knew what being in the situation was, wanting each other, wishing to touch, to kiss, to talk, but not being able to.

"I can definitely teach you something else, anything you'd like" said Michael, taking James' hand with his own and entwining their fingers, getting close to him and staying half inch away from his mouth, "but I was thinking more of giving you some kind of… – he bit James' lip, pulling it slowly-… prize. For being such a good student, you know?" James eyes darkened right then as he inhaled deeply, concentrating on playing the game, "well… can I take both?" he said in a small voice, feeling inexplicably nervous, like he was actually doing this with an extremely handsome teacher that he didn't have a relationship with; it was apparently easy for him to get into the character quickly. Michael grinned devilishly, causing James to shiver in lust and expectation, "yes, you can" said Michael, tracing James' jaw slowly with his thumb, "what do you want to start with, the teaching or the prize?" he added, speaking huskily, thrilled with the situation. James stared at Michael's eyes for a moment, then smiled and turned his face a bit to kiss Michael's thumb, whispering, "teach me something, Mr. Fassbender". Michael growled as he felt his erection fill up completely with a twitch, and ran his open hands quickly from James' back to his ass and stopped right beneath it, picking him up slightly and placing him on the stool, briefly remembering their first kiss, since it had been right there and in the same position.

Michael was eager, but controlled himself quickly and approached James' mouth slowly, kissing him with his lips closed and placing his hands on the small of his back, James immediately moving his hands to reach the back of Michael's head. He concentrated on the feeling of his lips on James', picturing it as if it was the first time they kissed, since they were playing to be in a different situation than theirs; he opened his mouth slightly, and so did James, and stayed like that for a moment, sharing their breath and looking at each other's eyes, the anticipation and desire of licking and sucking and biting making them enjoy the slight torment of that little pause. James opened his mouth a bit more, slowly, conducting Michael's lips with his and sucking in a breath, not sure if his or Michael's anymore, but it made his skin blush; Michael started exploring James' lips with the tip of his tongue, causing James to whimper silently, and when he felt James' warm tongue against his, he retrieved it for a moment, wanting to take James to the edge of wanting him. James closed his eyes tightly and sighed in slight desperation and tightened his fingers, raking them through Michael's short hair. Michael smiled almost imperceptibly as he noticed James' eagerness and licked his lower lip, then reached inside James' mouth and rolled their tongues together, both of them moaning softly and James' legs spread instinctively, giving Michael an easier access to getting even closer. They kissed unhurriedly but deep, enjoying the taste of each other and the small noises their partner made, as well as the delicious sensation of their hands exploring each other's bodies, James enjoying Michael's hard muscled chest and back, Michael relishing on the slight curve of James' waist and his perfectly lean toned arms underneath that sweater of his.

"You've ever been with a man before, James?" asked Michael, releasing James' lips softly. James frowned slightly, very confused for a moment, and then remembered they were role-playing; he gave it a thought and figured this version of James hadn't, because knowing Michael, he knew he'd find it even sexier. "No, professor" said James against Michael's mouth, looking up at his eyes through eyelashes; Michael smiled naughtily and nodded, kissing James' chin, "I see... then I'll teach you how to" he said with a lower tone in his voice, causing James to shudder, "would you like that?" he added, and James nodded, answering "yes, Mr. Michael –he smiled sexily- I'd love to learn how to fuck you" he said, whispering that last part and looking almost innocently at Michael, who moaned at James' words, "or get fucked by you, rather" he added after a moment, and Michael sighed heavily, "fuck James – he licked his jaw then bit his earlobe- how do you always manage to be so fucking sexy?"; James chuckled, "when have I been sexy for you before, Mister?", he said, and Michael laughed softly, realizing he had slightly forgotten the character, and he swallowed hoarsely. "All the time, James... you make me so hot in class just by looking at you and your gorgeous body, and hearing you speak in that thick, sexy accent… fuck, you make me want to grab you and bend you over my desk, babe" he said, acknowledging how unbearably true all these things were, blushing a bit since he had never said them aloud like that. James moaned and bit Michael's lip then licked it hotly, "yeah? What do you like about my body, what makes you hot about looking at me?" he asked, and Michael noticed he was genuinely curious about it underneath the lustful voice, and felt stupid about not always letting James know how absolutely crazy he was about his body, he always kind of assumed he knew it, because it was obvious; he was aware that James thought Michael was hotter than him, but that was nothing but a lie.

"Fuck, where to start? – he said, looking down at James' body with a lustful expression- first of all, your face is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… and your lips look so red and tasty, they drive me crazy -he licked James' lower lip softly- I always want to lick them, bite them, make them even redder, specially when you lick them yourself involuntarily, it's so sexy…", James bit his own lip and his breathing had started to quicken a bit, sending his body upfront and as close as it could be to Michael's, "and your skin –he continued- is so perfect and elegant, I love the color, and the freckles… they make me wonder where else they are, you know? how you'd react if I traced the ones on your neck with my tongue… and if they're on your chest and stomach, how you'd clench under me as I licked them too".

James was staring at him with shiny eyes and a slightly parted mouth, then kissed his chin and continued kissing his jaw and neck openly, causing Michael to moan and needing to concentrate a bit more to keep talking, "what else, Mister? What makes you want to bend me over your desk?" Michael inhaled deeply, resting his hand on the kitchen bar for support and he thrust his hips against James' erection, both of them moaning as James straddled Michael with his legs. "Ah, yes… -Michael kept talking- whenever you wear tight clothes and I can see your figure, your lean and strong back and arms; your flat, hard abs…and your ass, so round and tight, it's so hot... I can tell you work out, what do you do to have that body, babe?" James was clutching to Michael's neck and rocking his hips against his, "thank you, I.. ah, I do Yoga", he said, smiling a bit and not being able to say anything else. Of course Michael knew this, James had told him he practiced Yoga since their first date, and he remembered his train of thought hadn't been so innocent when he learnt that about him. "So you must be really flexible…" he said, and remembered with a smile that one time when the Yoga benefits had been very, very convenient. "I am" said James, nodding and sighing heavily against Michael's mouth. Michael sighed too and gave a slightly harder thrust, suddenly wishing for a whole less clothes on their bodies, "you're fucking hot, that's what you are", he said, proceeding to take James' sweater off, kissing his shoulders immediately.

Michael started kissing James' chest and stomach as he pushed him downwards carefully, so he could rest his upper body on the kitchen bar, but for him to be completely laid down he'd have to raise his legs, cause he was still sitting on the stool. James supported himself with his elbows and forearms on the bar, as he said, "so, what are you gonna teach me today, Mr. Fassbender?" in a seductive voice as he enjoyed the warmth of Michael's mouth on his clavicles, chest and stomach. Michael turned up his face to look and smile at him and started undoing James' pants as he rose him from the stool, James' abs tightening with the strength he needed to handle the position, causing Michael to shudder slightly at the sight. "I'm going to teach you how the best blowjob you'll ever get is done", said Michael huskily as he stared at James' eyes in an almost challenging way, but could see a miniscule, blink-and-you-miss-it worriedness in James' eyes, and understood quickly; he smiled sweetly and lowered himself to reach James' lips, kissing him softly then whispering at his ear, "you already know how to babe, you have, by so much, given me the best I've ever had… it's just for the characters, okay? Wanna keep playing along?" James smiled and nodded, releasing a bit of the tension he had felt when Michael mentioned that before, but he believed every word he said and was now eager to continue, "yes, please show me" he said turning his face to look at Michael, then realized he was completely naked and Michael was very dressed, so he pulled at his shirt and Michael took it off along with his pants, making a bit of a show of it since he knew James loved it when he stripped off.

Once he was naked, he placed himself again between James' legs and placed his hands on his thighs, pulling James' legs up to place them on his shoulders as he made a small squat to help him position, so James' was just lying down on his shoulders and upper back all of a sudden, and he chuckled nervously at the unexpected movement but loved the idea of the arrangement, watching his own legs rest on Michael's shoulders, the stool forgotten underneath them. Michael smiled at him and raised en eyebrow suggestively as he closed the gap of his mouth and James' erection, James panting already. He took James' penis with his hand, circling his leg, and started pumping lightly up and down as he traced a small line with the tip of his tongue along James' testicles, who shuddered under his touch; after a few agonizing seconds, Michael cupped them in his mouth, first one, then the other, and sucked a bit, James moaning softly and tensing his thighs as he did, then moaned loudly as Michael ran his tongue all the way up to the tip, then did it a couple times more as he clenched his hands on James' hips.

He started licking and slightly sucking at the head and placed the very tip of his tongue on his slit for a moment, causing James to buck his hips a bit with a moan; Michael smiled at the reaction, feeling himself getting even more aroused. He took James' cock in his hand once again so it wouldn't be moving, and licked the juncture of the head and the shaft, knowing it was the most sensible spot, and James started saying some unintelligible words between moans, reaching for Michael's head with his hand to caress his hair; Michael began tapping his tongue in that spot as he squeezed James' thigh and then his ass, then let James guide the movement a bit with his hand as he now sucked on him. "You like it babe?" asked Michael as he grabbed some air for a second, and James just smiled and nodded, "yes, fuck yes"; Michael chuckled and bit him playfully on the side, "watch the language, Mr. McAvoy", and James chuckled too as he bit his lip, taking Michael's head, urging him to continue what he was doing, and after a minute of licking and sucking and a bit of biting, James gasped, "mmm…. Mr. Fassbender, this really is the best blowjob, you're gonna make me come like this", starting to feel how he was getting close to finish, and Michael moaned with his mouth still on James' cock, "well, I hope you took notes, James" he said after liberating him from his mouth inch by inch and winked at him, James sniggered and moaned at the same time, relishing on how amazingly hot Michael looked as he released his cock from his mouth, leaving a warm sensation along with him that cooled off quickly and was making James quiver with desire.

"Mmm, ah, yes… so, if this is the lesson, what's the prize you talked about before, professor?" said James, panting and caressing Michael's cheek as he kissed James' inner thigh; Michael smiled and sent his body upfront as he ran his hands from James' legs up to his shoulders, then pulled himself back again, pulling James with him, who moved his legs down from Michael's shoulders to surround his waist. Kissing James hotly, Michael whispered against his mouth, "you're gonna get a whole lot of cock"; James whimpered and kissed Michael again, whispering "just what I was hoping for". Michael carried him to place him carefully on the ground, and James clutched to his neck as they kissed, Michael pausing just a second to lick his middle finger, and they started to walk towards the living room. James felt his boyfriend's hand run through his back and then his cleft, placing the wet finger on his entrance and drawing small circles with it, causing James' knees to give in a little as he moaned against Michael's mouth, clutching tighter to him and trying to keep walking; "I got you" said Michael as he tightened his hold on James' waist and kept working on stretching him out, his whole finger now inside of him.

They bumped with the couch behind Michael and he sat down, carrying James on top of him so he was straddling Michael's legs with his own, and caressed James' thigh, hip and left side with his free hand, already preparing a second finger. James moaned loudly as he felt it getting in and bucked his hips back to make it faster, eager to get that sensation he loved so much; "so you're not as innocent as you look, James" said Michael as he felt James' eagerness, teasing him, and James licked all along Michael's throat to his ear, whispering, "I can be as innocent as you want me to be, Mr. Fassbender", then bucked his hips a bit to create some friction against Michael's cock, who responded in the same way, grunting. "Good" he said, and taking James by his sides, he switched their places, James being pressed against the couch, and Michael kneeling in front of him. James' legs were bent completely against his chest, basically sitting on Michael's upper thighs, and Michael took James' knees to spread them up a bit to the sides so their chests would be fully pressed against each other. He was pretty much caging James, which was just what he wanted, as it was important to let James know he was the one in control this time; he placed the tip of his cock in place and started pushing in not so slowly, knowing James was already prepared for him. "I've dreamed of this so many times, James" said Michael against James' neck, kissing it wetly; James was breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open and his hands on Michael's back and arms, "me too… all the time, aah, yes… when you're explaining something on the blackboard and … mmm…. and I can see the bulge on your tight pants… fuck, I always wondered how big your cock was if it looked normally like that", Michael chuckled and moaned at James' mouth, "but now that I know…it's even better than what I dreamed of" he said, his cheeks burning as he was too turned on, the sensation of Michael filling him up as good as it always was. Michael gave a hard thrust once he was inside completely, and James shouted in pleasure, sending his head back slightly, "that's it baby", said Michael as he thrust his hips again, pressing his body against James', "take it all, yes, …ah, like that" he moaned, causing James to whimper loudly at the words and sensations, "aaah, yes, Mr. Fassbender, you're so hot" he said, and Michael grunted against his neck, his fingers entwined harshly, "yeah? You like getting fucked by your teacher, babe?" he said gruffly, James answering with a loud moan that transformed into a "yes!" and an eager buck of his hips.

After a few minutes of thrusting and grunting, James knew he wasn't going to last too long since he had been very close to finishing earlier, and Michael was being fucking magnificent. He shouted with a particular deep thrust that hit his sweet spot, which Michael was doing on purpose, and said, "please Michael, fuck me, come inside me baby" a bit desperately; Michael stopped what he was doing and after a moment where he took a deep breath, whispered, "who said you could call me Michael?" against James' mouth, teasing him, wanting him to beg again. James smirked, "sorry, sir", he said with an innocent voice, his fingertips soft against the curve of Michael's ass, causing him to shudder in lust with the word "sir" directed at him by this gorgeous, panting, red-lipped younger man. Who knew he was this common of a guy? Not himself, apparently, thought Michael a little embarrassed. "Please keep doing me, Mr. Michael, I'll be good now", added James, adventuring to lick Michael's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Michael smiled hungrily and moaned at James' sexiness, "that's better, I didn't want to have to punish you", he whispered, and continued with what he had left unfinished; James smiled and said, "maybe next time, professor", smiling seductively at him. After a few more thrusts, their bodies began to tense and their moans transformed into loud dirtiness that later made them hope nobody was home at the flats down or upstairs. Michael came as soon as he felt James tighten around him and the warm liquid on their bellies, both finishing together, their entwined bodies relaxing for a couple minutes before Michael carefully moved his body slightly away from James, knowing his boyfriend's legs would be a bit cramped from the position they had been in. Really though, he thanked everyday for Yoga.

"Mmm, James, that was amazing babe", said Michael as he straightened James' legs and kissed his beloved freckled shoulder. "It was!… wow, it really was" said James, still recovering, "are we still in character?" he asked, looking at Michael with a small smile; Michael chuckled and bit him lovingly, "not unless you want to", he said. James shook his head, smiling brightly, "nope. Hi, you" he said, enjoying to be tenderly handled by Michael as he was being pulled into a hug and down on the couch, so they'd be lying on it. Michael laughed and hugged him tighter, amazed by how much James could make his heart melt with just a few words and a smile; "hi, you" he answered back, pecking him on the tip of his nose. "I love you, Michael", said James softly against Michael's warm skin, enjoying the scent; "I love you too, sweetheart. Thank you for trusting me and having the confidence to do these things… I mean, I know it wasn't hardcore or anything, but it was special, and I'm so, so happy you're the one that I can share this with… fuck, I love you so much!" he said, a bit frantic at the end and tightening his hold like he was hugging a teddy bear. James laughed and cupped Michael's face with his hands, placing his palms on his cheeks lovingly, "hey, silly! – He kissed Michael's lips softly- it makes me incredibly happy to share this with you too, you're amazing and I adore you… there's nothing I wouldn't do with you, really". Michael smiled as he caressed James' side. "I know… me neither" he said, thinking vaguely of the possibilities, not just the sex-related ones, but all the possibilities and opportunities of them doing things that would've scared him before, but not now, not with James by his side. "And I don't mean just in sex", said James, as if he was reading Michael's mind, causing him to chuckle. "I know, I didn't mean that either, gorgeous", he said, pecking his forehead as James smiled contently.

Michael stretched to take a couple of tissues he (now) had next to the couch, along with the blanket he kept under it, cleaning his and James' belly first, then covering them both with the thick blanket. "That's what I call being prepared" said James sleepily with a chuckle, and Michael sniggered too, "well, after a few times you learn what's important to have in hand" he said, closing his eyes. "Mmm, I love this, can we stay like this all day?" said James against Michael's chest, his delicate hands clutching to him and the blanket, making Michael feel like he'd burst of how much he loved this man, how much he venerated his elegant, sweet features and movements. "Yes, of course… anything you want" he said softly, and James smiled again, thinking about how lucky he was. "Thank you, honey bunny", he said, wanting to make Michael laugh, and he did, answering "you're welcome, pumpkin" in a teasing tone. James smiled against Michael's skin, happy to have someone to be silly with and be able to call each other pet names in reference to Tarantino movies without the need to explain; someone who was attentive enough to have put a blanket under his couch for the next time they were in a situation where they'd need it and he didn't have to go look it up, because he _knew_ Michael knew James would've felt lonely without him even if it was just a minute… God, someone so incredibly gorgeous, inside and out, smart, who read amazing books, wrote beautifully, who had a body to be absolutely crazy about and a face any model or actor would be jealous of. What on earth was Michael doing with him? He'd never know, but he felt as lucky as if he had just won three different lotteries on the same day.

* * *

A familiar and annoying noise woke Michael up, confused as he didn't recognize immediately what it was, but then remembered it was his cellphone that made that sound from hell. He closed his eyes again after noticing James hadn't woken up, so he pulled him close and prepared to sleep again when his cellphone made the same sound. Really? Two messages in a row? -he thought-, and not being able to sleep again, he moved carefully, but failed since James made a frown and then opened his eyes slowly; Michael loved it when James was waking up, because he was the sweetest, cutest person on earth, so he stayed there quietly with a little smile on his face. James made a sleepy sound and clutched to Michael tightly, "hi" he said with a raspy voice, as Michael caressed his hair. "Hi baby", he answered back as he admired his beautiful features; "how long did we sleep?" said James with his eyes still closed, "I have no idea. It's dark outside but that's all I know… actually I was going to get my cellphone cause I got a couple of messages and they woke me up" said Michael almost whispering, as if not to break the calm aura of their couch.

James nodded and rubbed his eyes lazily as Michael kissed his cheek and then got up from the couch to get the cellphone, which was on the pocket of his forgotten jeans. He chuckled as he saw all the clothes just hanging around in the kitchen and tidied them up a little before checking his messages. He could hear James make a sound of distress and quickly peeked his head to see what had happened, but he was just sitting on the couch with a painful face, "what happened?!" asked Michael worriedly, and James turned his face in surprise then chuckled, "sorry, I'm just sore. It's your fault", he said, and got up from the couch pulling the blanket with him and covering up with it like a cape. Michael laughed, "Sorry babe, we can have a long shower to calm the soreness if you want", he said, and James pouted as he agreed with his head, then looked at the kitchen bar, "look, we forgot the tea… I can warm those up again, do you want some?" he said, and Michael smirked as he answered, "yeah, we got into something a bit more interesting. Sure, I'd love some tea… I can warm them up, you sit down", he said, but James just got in the kitchen and took the cups with one hand and spanked Michael's butt playfully with the other. "Hey!" Michael chuckled, "sorry, but you're not wearing anything and your butt is tempting" said James, getting close to him and kissing his neck warmly. "I'll take care of the tea, don't worry. What were the messages about?" he said as he placed the mugs in the microwave and looked in a cupboard to get a box of cookies. "Oh, I haven't checked" said Michael, who had forgotten about that, and quickly took his cellphone as he put his underwear on, since it was getting chilly.

"It's my mom", he said distractedly as he read the messages, "she wants to know what I'll do for the Holidays", he added as he put the cellphone away. "What do you mean? You're not going to be with your family?" asked James with a small frown; "Yeah, I was planning to be there on Christmas, but I don't know about New Year's Eve, I was actually going to ask what your plans were" said Michael as he got close to James to take a cookie from the box. "Well… my family takes Christmas very seriously – said James with a small chuckle – I'll be there on Christmas Eve too, but at New Year's we're usually there until midnight then all the cousins or younger ones go with our friends or other parties, so it's not as important" he said, and Michael nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty much the same back home. I was thinking maybe you wanted to come with me… I want you to meet my parents, and they want to meet you too, bu-" –he was interrupted by James- "Your parents know about me?" he asked with big eyes, and that took Michael by surprise. "Of course they know about you, James –he said, astonishment and a slight hurt combined in his voice- do you think I don't tell people about you?" James heard what it sounded like and shook his head, "no, of course not –he said, placing his hand on Michael's chest- I didn't mean it like that… you just had never told me about it, is all". Michael sighed, "Sorry, you're right. I just want you to really believe me when I tell you how serious I am about you, and I thought it was clear that my parents know about you since we're even moving in together, you know?" he said with a softer tone now, almost pouting, and James smiled sweetly at him as he nodded and surrounded his neck with his arms, going on his tiptoes. "Mhm, I know baby, you're right– he kissed Michael's lips tenderly- I love you", he said with the sweetest voice and look in his eyes, and Michael felt a little guilty about jumping on him like that. "I love you too. You're the most perfect, amazing person I know, and I happen to have the luck to be in a relationship with you, so please, know that I talk about you every time I have the chance because you make me so proud and happy", said Michael, hugging James underneath the blanket, his cool hands making him shiver a bit, but James didn't mind at all. "Thank you, gorgeous. You make me the proudest person alive just to be by your side", said James with a little knot in his throat, "and I'd love to spend New Year's at your parents' house" he added, smiling and biting his lip.

Michael lifted his eyebrows, "really?" he asked, pulling his head back to look at James' eyes, and the microwave made the finishing noise at the same time, so James chuckled and took the mugs out, handing one to Michael. "Of course. I want to meet your parents too, I just hadn't asked before because I was waiting for you to say so", he said, smiling teasingly as he took a sip from his cup. Michael rolled his eyes playfully and smiled back, "well, then we'll ask your parents if it's alright by them if you come with me, and then we can tell mine that you're going on New Year's" he said, the warm cup feeling amazing in his hands; he really had to put some clothes on or he was going to freeze. "Sounds like a plan to me", said James, smiling beautifully, excited about it and just a little scared, but in the good way. Michael nodded, "you know what else sounds like a plan? You and I taking that hot shower, because I'm freezing" he said, and James laughed then winked at him after saying "that's the third best idea you've had today".


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing!

* * *

"Merry early Christmas, sweetheart" said James, a content look on his face as he handed a beautifully wrapped present to Michael, who smiled at him as he took it carefully in his hands and gave him a soft kiss, "merry early Christmas to you, beautiful", he said near James' lips, then took a smaller present than the one James had just given him and handed it to his boyfriend. James smiled excitedly as he received the gift, and looked at it as he ran his fingertips through the texturized wrapping paper. They were sitting on the couch at their almost officially shared flat, right next to the Christmas tree they had set a few days ago, which was a bit small but very beautiful according to them; it was the 22nd, and they were both leaving the next day to their respective homes, so they decided they'd celebrate Christmas together a couple of days early. They had made dinner together earlier that afternoon, and were now waiting for it to be ready as they exchanged their gifts.

"Do you want to open them at the same time?" said James, raising his eyebrows a bit as he looked at Michael, who shook his head, "not really, no. I want to see your face when you open it" he answered, and James smiled at him fondly, saying, "Ok, good, me too. You open it first", gesturing the present with his head. "Why me? You go first" said Michael with a smile, and James shook his head, answering "no, you go first because I'm younger", and Michael laughed after a moment, frowning as he squinted at him with a smile, "wha… that doesn't even make sense", and James laughed too, saying "shut up and open your present", with a charming smile; Michael rolled his eyes at him exaggeratedly, "yes, ma'am" he whispered jokingly, and started neatly unwrapping the white-silvery paper, receiving a playful punch on the arm from James.

The present underneath the wrapping paper started to show, and Michael recognized what it was immediately, and a gasp escaped from him as a small knot formed almost instantly in his throat, "Oh my God… James, wow! Where did you get this?" he said almost speechless, tossing the wrapping paper away and staring at the treasure he had in his hands, an exceptionally rare vinyl of a live Led Zeppelin album; it was special for Michael because his father had given him this exact vinyl version of the album, which he had bought in the 70's (it was the reason why Michael had started listening and liking them so much) and somewhere in their first dates he had told James how a few years ago someone had gotten in his flat when he wasn't there and had stolen some random stuff, including this album, and it was what had hurt the most for him to lose. He had been looking for it, even if it wasn't the one his father had given him but he wanted to have it again, yet he hadn't been lucky at all in his search, and now he had it again, and he felt like crying. James had a huge smile on his face and answered, "You know me, I have my connections –he winked at Michael – do you like it?" Michael put the album next to him and hugged James, "It's the best present ever, really, I love it. Thank you so much" he said, and heard James answer, "you're welcome baby" with a sweet voice. He kissed James and said "I love you, you're the best" against his lips, receiving a bright smile from his boyfriend, and he smiled back at him then took the album in his hands again and stared at it in awe, "really though, where did you get it? You know I've been looking for it for a long time, I can't believe you found it!" he said excitedly, and James chuckled, "well, Evan's uncle has a records store in his hometown, and he's told me he sometimes gets these very specific requests of albums, and he has this special person who gets them for him, so I contacted his uncle and he told me he could get it for me –he paused as he took a drink from his cup of wine- It was a bit stressful though, because I ordered it like two or three weeks before Christmas but it arrived home two days ago! I was starting to think I was going to have to get you another present because it wasn't going to arrive or something, but it did, thank God".

Michael was staring with a loving gaze, listening to James and being thankful on his insides for having such good luck, because he really did have it. He nodded and laughed, then kissed him sweetly, "thank you again, for being so fucking amazing", he said, and James chuckled against his boyfriend's lips. "You're welcome, I'm happy you liked it", said James, and Michael smiled too, "I love it, really. Now you open yours!" he said, so James bit his lip excitedly and took his present again, already guessing it was a BOOK because it had the shape and weigh of it. He started opening it a little more eagerly than Michael had, and it caused Michael to silently laugh with delight at how adorable James looked unwrapping his present. He looked at James as he finished unwrapping it and read the title of what looked like a children's BOOK with a slight frown, like he was trying to process it; "What… Michael – he ran his hand delicately across the cover and his finger over the printed name of the author –M. Fassbender- Oh God" he looked up at Michael with a startled face, then back at the book. Michael was smiling nervously but was pleased with James' reaction with the gift; he had written a short story about a tiger and a rabbit, and how they had fallen in love. It was a sweet, children-like story inspired in their own love story, and one of his friends from the publishing house had helped him with the illustrations, then he printed it and made it a book; it was the only copy and he didn't intend to publish it or anything, he just wanted James to have it.

James opened the book and started reading the story, and stared at the illustrations with an amazed look in his eyes; by the third page Michael could see a small tear come down his cheek and how he covered his mouth softly. He wiped the tear away and chuckled at some silly line he read, and when he finished the story he shook his head and turned to look up at Michael. He realized he had never seen James cry, and it was a bittersweet feeling; he looked beautiful, really, his eyes as blue as they could get, the tip of his nose and his cheeks blushed, but it was also something he never wanted to see happening if it wasn't tears of happiness, which in this case he hoped they were. He smiled warmly at James, wanting to hug him and never let go, and James smiled back and put the book on the table next to the couch, getting closer to Michael and hugging him tightly, crawling onto his lap and staying there, without a word. Michael smiled contently into James' shoulder as he rubbed his back; he didn't need James to say anything, he knew what was happening to his boyfriend, he had been there too. "Never in my life I thought I'd find you" said James softly, his head resting on Michael's shoulder; "me?" asked Michael, caressing James' sides and back, "yes, you. I always thought I'd have to adjust to someone in a relationship, and it's scary how much I don't have to adjust to you… you're like an extension of me, you know? You complete me in every way that I can think of".

Michael listened, understanding right from the core of his heart, and with a soft smile he caressed James' hair, saying, "I know what you mean. It scares me too, in a good way. I adore you James". James chuckled and turned his head to face Michael and rubbed their noses together lovingly, "that's the best present anyone has ever given to me, by the way. I love it. I love you. Thank you so much" he said, and Michael smiled at him, the way that made James' knees waver. He stared at Michael's beautiful features, how his eyes looked slightly bluer today because of the blue sweater he was wearing, and how handsome he looked with his stubble turning more into a full beard now, how handsome he looked all the time, everywhere, in any way. He felt his lower stomach make a sudden twist as he felt Michael's warm body under him, his hands caressing him softly. Michael was glaring at James, thinking similar things to the ones that his boyfriend was thinking; James closed the gap of their lips and kissed him softly, lovingly, paying special attention at how their warm lips felt together, how Michael's skin felt under his fingertips, at how his heart was dangerously threatening him on bursting out with love. He ran his fingers through Michael's clavicle, and heard him make a small pleasured sound; their kiss intensified a bit, still slow and somehow elegant though. James shifted his position slightly to get closer to Michael's body and sighed warmly against his mouth, "make love to me", he said avidly, suddenly filled with desire, because really, who was that perfect?; Michael breathed in and out as he ran his eyes through James' face, stopping at his lips, and nodded before kissing him ardently.

* * *

Christmas' eve at James' house had been beautiful, same as every year; they'd get together with their aunts, uncles and cousins and have a big dinner, then on the 25th, him, Joy and their parents exchanged gifts. Michael had sent a gift for each one of them and called to wish a merry Christmas, which made James' parents, specially his mom, fall in love with him all over again. They hung out and James enjoyed resting at his old house for a few days and talking to his family, except for a very awkward moment when his mother started talking to him about the importance of using protection during sex; he had blushed terribly and not had been able to really say anything other than asking her to please stop, and when he told Joy about it she burst out laughing and told him she had caught her watching a TV program about gay couples a few weeks ago. They laughed and wondered how she had actually handled to wait until that moment to lesson him about it; other than that, everything had been lovely. James was feeling nervous about staying at Michael's parents' house and meeting them; Michael was older and more experienced and had handled meeting James' parents beautifully, but he was 18 and had never been in such a serious relationship, so it was making him a bit anxious that he was going to look dumb or like a kid in Michael's parents' eyes. He talked to his mom about it briefly the day before leaving, and with tender words she helped her son feel a bit more confident about the whole situation, telling him jokingly he could always come back home if they weren't nice to him, but they both knew they'd be great people, since Michael was so amazing.

His flight to Killarney was the 29th, early in the morning, and once he got there he turned his cellphone on to let Michael know he had arrived, but Michael was already waiting for him at the airport, he could see him through the glass door on the other side where all the people were waiting for the passengers, a bright smile on his face as he saw James too, and he felt his stomach jump in excitement. He smiled back at Michael and walked a bit more quickly, then gave him a big hug once he reached him, and Michael hugged him back tightly; "Mmm, hello baby, I missed you", said Michael into James' neck, kissing it chastely, and James sighed softly, feeling complete again, protected under his boyfriend's arms. "I missed you too, handsome. Thanks for picking me up" he said as they broke the hug and kissed softly. Michael took James' luggage and shook his head, "please, I'm sorry I couldn't go pick you up at your house", and James laughed as they started walking towards the exit, "thanks, for carrying my luggage I mean. And my house is 11 hours away from here, I don't think picking me up there would've been the best idea" he said with a teasing smile as he entwined his fingers with Michael's, the hem of his long sleeve covering most of their hands. Michael chuckled and shrugged, "I wouldn't mind driving 11 hours to pick you up" he said, turning his face to look at James and winked at him, causing him to giggle and blush a bit at how charming Michael was.

Once they got to Michael's parents' house, James got a bit more silent and Michael remembered when he had been in that situation a few weeks ago, and tried to reassure James, they way he had done it with him. "James?" he said softly without getting out of the car, "yes?" he answered, his eyebrows slightly raised, "you're lovely, and beautiful, and I love you. My parents will love you too, I promise", said Michael, and James gave him a sided smile with a tiny nod. "And if they don't, I'll take us both to your parents' house" he added jokingly, and James smiled and rolled his eyes, "shut up" he said, still smiling and looking at his hands. Michael took his chin and kissed him sweetly before making him look at him in the eyes and held the gaze for a few seconds; he felt James' look soften and Michael gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Gorgeous", he said, and James smiled, "you", he answered back. Michael wrinkled his nose in a loving gesture and got down from the car, taking James' luggage out before opening the door for him. They got to the doorstep and Michael opened the door with his key, and as they got in he said, "mom, dad, we're home", a bit loudly; they could hear some movement in a near room which James guessed was the kitchen, since it smelled like somebody was cooking something delicious.

The entrance of the house was all James needed to see to know where Michael had gotten his good taste in decoration; it felt cozy to be in there, just like at Michael's flat, and it was all very artsy, with beautiful matching color scales and a big painting of different types of vegetables, which was gorgeous, along with other elements that matched perfectly. He looked around as Michael took his hand and walked towards another room, and heard a woman's voice say "I'm coming!" along with hurried steps. Michael's mother appeared from a room near the entrance with a big smile as she dabbed her hands in her jeans, obviously just coming from the kitchen. "Hello! You must be James, it's so nice to finally meet you!" she said as she approached them, smiling cheerfully and shaking his hand. "Mom, this is James, James, my mum", James could feel his heart in his throat, but smiled brightly at her, shook her hand and kissed her cheek, "hello, it's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fassbender", he said, and Michael's mother shook her head, smiling, "please, call me Adele". She then turned to Michael and got on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead, Michael ducking his head a bit for her to reach him, "hello, sweetheart", she said simply, and Michael smiled at her. "I'm doing breakfast, but I haven't finished, so please go settle and you can come back in a bit", she said to both of them, and they nodded, "where's dad?", asked Michael with a small frown, "he went to buy bacon because we didn't have any, but he'll be back soon" she said, and James' tummy grumbled just at the thought of bacon. "Oh, okay. Well, we'll take this to our room and we'll be right back" said Michael, taking James' luggage from the floor and placing his other hand on James' shoulder to guide him. James felt a knot in his stomach as he heard the words "our room" and looked quickly at Michael's mother, who nodded and said "okay, don't take too long so we can chat", as she walked back to the kitchen, apparently not caring that they were staying together.

As they walked towards their room, Michael was showing him the different rooms from the house that they were passing through, and said he'd give him a tour after breakfast. "Here – he said as he opened a door – this used to be my room, but now it's the guests' room", he put the luggage on top of the bed and turned to James, who was looking around, and placed his hands on his waist, "how are you?" he asked, and James nodded happily, "I'm good, your mom is very nice", he said, and Michael smiled, "she is, and so is my dad, so don't worry, okay?" he said and kissed James' temple. "They don't mind that we're both staying here?" he asked a bit worriedly, playing with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt; Michael chuckled, "babe, I'm 27", he said simply, and James chuckled too, "that's true", he said with a mischievous smile and looked up at him before standing on his tiptoes and placing his hands on Michael's neck, saying "I'm glad we'll sleep together, I really did miss you", and Michael nodded with a quiet "mhm". James approached Michael's lips and kissed him a bit teasingly, licking his lower lip first and biting it slowly, causing Michael to gasp, "don't tempt me, there's a bed very near to us" he said teasingly, and James laughed, saying, "When have we ever needed a bed anyway?", Michael laughed too, kissing him eagerly.

He lifted James a bit from the floor and threw both of them onto the bed, caging James playfully; James' laugh turned into a small moan as Michael rubbed ever so lightly against him and pulled at his lower lip. James quickly turned to look at the door, and it was closed, so he relaxed a bit and kissed him back slowly, caressing his sides. After a minute of making out they were both getting hotter, so James pulled apart softly and smiled at Michael, saying, "let's go downstairs with your mum, babe". Michael looked at James like he was trying to convince himself to listen to him, and nodded after a second, taking a deep breath to calm down. "You're so sexy", he said against James' chin, and James smiled at him and bit his own lower lip. "Thanks baby, so are you", he said, and squeezed Michael's bicep before starting to push up to get up from the bed, but Michael was on top of him so he got up swiftly, pulling James up with him. He gave Michael a last kiss and they both walked towards the door to go down to the kitchen.

Michael's mother was cooking, so Michael and James asked if they could help, but she told them to sit down and drink some coffee, which they both accepted eagerly. "So, James, tell me a bit about you, sweetie" she said, then added "I mean, I know what Michael has told me, but still, you tell me again"; Michael and James chuckled, then the front door made an opening sound and they heard Michael's father say "I'm home!" from the entrance and walked in the kitchen a few seconds later. James had already seen Michael's parents in photographs, but he was impressed at how good looking and imposing they both were in person, like their character filled up the room just by being there, and the same thing happened with Michael. He noticed they were both tall, Michael's mother was kind of the same size as James, which was taller than average women; his dad was just slightly shorter than Michael, and he was handsome, he could tell he had been very good looking when he was young. Opposed to James and his parents, Michael looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's eyes – oh, that's something Harry Potter used to hear a lot- he thought and laughed inwardly. All of this he thought apparently very quickly, because he was just being introduced to Michael's dad, shaking his hand and smiling, just as he was smiling back; James gasped as he saw Michael in him for a second, the charming and warm smile so familiar to him now, and felt at home just with that. "You arrived just in time, we were just starting to talk", said Adele to Michael's dad as she took a cup of coffee and sat down, leaving the kitchen to him.

James started talking to them about him, the basic things, where he had grown up, a bit about his family, and got a few questions about them since they knew Michael had met them already and had apparently talked wonders about them. He also got asked about his plans on studying, if he was staying in London for school, stuff like that; they had breakfast and talked for a long time, James felt instantly welcome and comfortable with them, they were nice and charming, just like their son, and it made him very happy. After their late breakfast, everyone got ready to leave the house and they went out all together to take James to tourist around Killarney, since he had never been there before, and he absolutely adored it; by the end of the afternoon, after their dinner at some locally renowned restaurant downtown, James could feel like he had really clicked with Michael's parents and he knew they liked him back. Michael had been amazing as always, and James was completely charmed with him at the way he interacted with his parents, because it was an endearing thing to see; he was sweet and caring and always paid attention to the fact that everyone felt included whether it was James, his dad or his mom. It made James think about families, about how Michael would be an amazing parent, how loving and fun he'd be… he smiled bittersweetly, aware of their limitations, but felt blissful either way because he was in love, and love always brought the best for the ones who felt it, no matter what their situation was.

Once back home, Michael's parents went to bed and Michael and James hung out and watched some TV curled up in the couch. "You know they loved you, right?", asked Michael suddenly as he caressed James' hair, and he chuckled against Michael's tummy, where he was resting his cheek, "you think so? I think they're awesome, by the way… I feel very comfortable with them", he said, and Michael nodded with a smile, "yeah, I know so, and you were great… I mean, you always are, you just were yourself and that was enough", he said, causing James to smile fondly as he said "thank you, honey" with a kiss at Michael's stomach. "You're welcome -he said, a chuckle escaping from him because of the tickles on his stomach- also, my mom thinks you're cute"; James laughed and looked up at Michael, "really? What did she say?" he asked with a slight blush, and Michael laughed at James' adorableness, "she said she thinks you're cute", he said teasingly, and James rolled his eyes with a smile and slapped his leg playfully; Michael laughed, "she said you're really smart and good looking, and that you're very polite and cute. I'm sorry to keep repeating it but that's what she told me" he said chuckling and James smiled brightly, very proud of himself. "Yay! I'm glad she thinks that, I was scared that she'd think no one was good looking enough for her perfectly made, incredibly sexy and handsome son. I know no one is but I'm glad she thinks I am", said James half-jokingly. Michael rolled his eyes at James but smiled at the compliments, "come on, you're the most gorgeous man alive" he said, and James shook his head and kissed him, saying, "well, I won't complain that you think that about me, if you thought I was complaining", a teasing smile on his face, one that Michael answered in the same way. "I love you, silly", said Michael as he looked deep into James' eyes, then took his hand and kissed it softly. "I love you too, gorgeous", answered James, relishing on how beautiful Michael's eyes were, and how they shined bright for him. "Do you want to go to bed? I'm a bit sleepy", said James as he rubbed his eyes, and Michael nodded, "mhm, I'm tired too. Let's go", he said as he took James' hand and stood up lazily, James following him and resting his cheek tiredly on Michael's shoulder blade as they walked towards their room. They changed into their pajamas exchanging a few longing gazes and knowing smiles as they peeked at each other and quickly caressed the other one's torso or back, then got into bed and hugged tightly. They shared a kiss that spoke all the words of love for them, all the plans for the future that they haven't talked about; they caressed soft skin and golden freckles under thick wool, they gasped and shared heat, and touched and moaned quietly against reddened mouths, until a wave of tiredness closed their eyes and eased their breaths as they held one another in a tight and warm embrace.

A couple of days later from James' arrival at the Fassbenders' home, the afternoon of New Year's Eve, they were all busy on getting ready for dinner with the rest of their family. James and Michael's parents had gotten along great during these days and he was feeling very comfortable in the house, but was now a little nervous again since he'd meet Michael's family, including his sister who he hadn't met yet, since she'd arrive to Ireland that same day. Michael's dad was cooking and the rest of them were trying to help but he wasn't really letting them, which James found a little funny since Michael did the same thing when he was cooking, but they were both nice about it so it was al right. An hour before the party, James and Michael took a shower and got dressed; Michael was wearing a white button-down shirt, jeans and a black blazer, and James, who usually got colder than Michael, chose a light grey sweater with a dark grey blazer on top and a pair of jeans. "I never know if the third button should be left open or not" said Michael as he stared at himself pensively in the mirror, James chuckled next to him and looked at it, then turned Michael to face him as he took the shirt and opened the button teasingly, "With the rest of men I'm not sure, but with you? Open, always open" he said as he gazed at Michael's now visible clavicles with a small smile and received a peck on the nose from his boyfriend, "well, that settles it. You look gorgeous… can I undress you?" said Michael as he surrounded James' waist with his arms, causing James to giggle, "I was thinking we could leave the undressing for later, you know, to start the year doing what we do best", he said as he ran his finger through Michael's cheek and then his jaw, a seductive look in his eyes. Michael smiled and kissed him in a way that left James slightly dizzy, "that sounds perfect", said Michael against his mouth and squeezed his butt with a smile, and James smiled back at him flirtatiously, causing Michael's lower stomach to make a jump. They heard the doorbell ring and James felt his heart skip a beat; "I think someone's here… you're ready to go downstairs?" asked Michael tenderly, knowing James was nervous, but he nodded and said "yes, I'm ready", more to himself than to Michael.

The first ones to arrive were Michael's uncle and aunt, his mother's younger brother, along with their son and his girlfriend, which were younger than Michael but a bit older than James. They were all very nice and had made James and the girlfriend, who apparently didn't know the rest of the family either, feel comfortable and integrated. Around an hour later everyone had arrived, they weren't as many people as in James' family, which reminded him he had to call them to wish a happy new year, but he'd do that later. Michael's relatives were all attractive, not as much as Michael though, and were funny and nice; it was very comfortable that no one made surprised faces about Michael bringing his boyfriend home, but then again, he knew he had been in a serious relationship before and he had probably brought his ex-boyfriend to family reunions as well, so it wasn't news. He felt a slight jealousy rush by thinking about it, but tried let it go quickly since he didn't want to be bummed up about something that was left in the past; he thought how he'd be the first one to live with Michael as a couple, and how much he trusted him when he said he'd never felt for anyone the way he felt for him, so that helped him to cheer up again. Michael though, as sensitive as he was, caught James' change of expression and asked what was wrong with a slight frown; "no, it's nothing –James took the collar of Michael's blazer between his fingers and looked at it like it was a very interesting thing to see- I just thought of, well, your past relationships… but I'm alright, it was just a dumb thought" he said, and Michael made a slightly worried face as he nodded, shifting his position a little. "Okay, but what made you think about that?, he asked, and James shrugged, "well, I noticed your family doesn't seem surprised that you have a boyfriend, and in mine it's been so new" he said looking up at Michael, finally. Michael smiled a bit, understanding, and kissed James' cheek, "I see. I know babe… I'm sorry you're not the first one in my life, if I had known I'd find you I would have waited, but I was young and stupid" he said lightheartedly, and James laughed, "you weren't stupid! There's nothing to be sorry about, please, don't think I'm sad or anything, I just thought of it and it made me a bit jealous, but I'm alright and I love you, and I know you're all mine now", he said, smiling brightly at him. Michael nodded, "I am. Please just know nothing, no one, ever compares to you and what you make me feel… I promise", he said tenderly, and James smiled sweetly at him, "thank you, it means a lot to me, and it's the same with you", he said, and Michael caressed his cheek, kissing him a bit longer now.

"Hey! Get a room!" said one of Michael's cousins as he passed near them, obviously joking, and they pulled apart with a laugh, James biting his lip with a blush. "What do you wanna do?" asked Michael as he took a drink from his scotch, which James' family had sent to Michael's family as a Christmas gift. "Let's go talk to your sister, can we?" asked James, a bit eager to get to talk to her, "yes, lets!" said Michael excitedly as he took James' hand and went looking for her. Michael's sister was a sweet woman, and James could tell from the second he saw her; they had been introduced earlier when she arrived with his husband, but she was busy saying hello to everyone since she didn't live there and hadn't seen them in a while, so they hadn't had the chance to talk. "Chris!" said Michael to her back and scared her slightly, and they both chuckled, "hi! I'm glad you came to me, I was thinking about looking for you guys", she said with a smile, and they smiled back, "how are you? How have mum and dad treated you so far, James?" she asked good-naturedly, and James was quick to answer, "they've been great!" with a charming smile, and Michael jumped in, "I think they like him more than they like me", he said jokingly, and they both laughed, "I'm glad it's been nice! I would have loved to arrive here before but this year it was the turn to spend Christmas at David's parents' house –she turned to look at James directly- and they live in Canada, so it's been a long trip" she said, pulling a face. They continued talking about how their Christmas had been, since they'd all been at different places, and at some point Michael went to get a drink for them and James and Christine were left talking about different things, getting to know each other. They clicked quickly too, apparently Michael's family, including him, were very much alike and well, if James liked someone, it was Michael, so it was easy for him to make use of that natural chemistry. Michael came back with three cups balanced on his hands and gave one to James and as he handed one to Chris, she shook her head, "no, sorry, I'm not drinking right now" she said with a small smile, and Michael squinted at her and smiled, "why aren't you drinking?" he asked suspiciously, and she smiled brightly, rolling her eyes. "I forgot you were a mind reader. Don't tell anyone! Nobody knows, okay?" and Michael left the drink on a table, looking briefly at James with a big smile on his face, and James returned the smile warmly, both of them suspecting what she was going to say, "it's just been a month, but – she looked around and whispered- I'm pregnant!", Michael's eyes went big and so did his smile, and he controlled himself not to be too obvious, but couldn't help to hug her, one of the happiest that James had ever seen him, "Oh my God, Chris, congratulations! I love you so much, I'm so happy!" he said still hugging her, and James could see a small tear form on the corner of Christine's eye, and his heart melted a little at the sight; once Michael pulled apart from her, James smiled brightly at her and gave her a hug too, "congratulations Chris, this is the best news someone's ever given me on the same night I met them!" he said, and Christine laughed, thanking him.

A while more passed as they talked about this with Chris, and David, her husband, had attached to them too, and soon they announced there was a minute left to midnight, so they all prepared with their drinks for the countdown; as they arrived to the last second, they all shouted "happy new year!" cheerfully. Michael looked at James immediately and they shared an excited look, both happy about everything, where they were now, their company, the amazing news, and starting a new year with the person they loved the most. They kissed softly and smiled against each other's mouths as Michael held James' waist, "happy new year, beautiful", he said, rubbing their noses together; "happy new year, baby", said James softly, a sweet smile on his face.

Once everyone was gone later at night, they were back in their room and a bit tipsy, but just the right amount. "Did you have a good time?" asked Michael as he got back from the restroom, and James answered quickly, "yes! It was great, thank you for having me here"; Michael chuckled, "thank you for coming, it's been the best New Year's Eve ever", he said, getting close to James and taking his blazer off slowly. James let Michael do it and he took Michael's off too, then got on his tiptoes and kissed him, putting his both hands on his cheeks. "It's so great that Christine's pregnant… congratulations, uncle", he said near Michael's mouth sweetly, and Michael smiled brightly, obviously incredibly happy about it, "God… I know, I'm so happy, I can't wait to meet the baby and just hold him or her, you know?" he said caressing James' arm, and James nodded with a smile, but sighed a bit heavily, thinking about what he didn't want to think of but had been a bit present the past days. "I know", said James, and Michael caught the slight hurt in James' eyes, and he knew the feeling, he knew it very well; they looked at each other's eyes for a moment, both knowing what the other was thinking, and Michael smiled a sided, melancholic grin as he put his hand on James' lower back and placed their foreheads together, "I've thought about it too, James. I know it's soon, but as I once said, I intend to keep you… whatever possibility there is for me to be able to give you the family you want, I'll do it, please know this. I dream about it too. I love you, we'll get through anything, and we'll do it with a smile, okay?" said Michael, and James felt a big knot in his throat as he nodded, but smiled because Michael existed, and he was there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded again as he opened his eyes, decidedly, suddenly incredibly aware of how good looking Michael was; he surrounded Michael's neck with his hands and kissed him hotly, standing on his tiptoes again, and Michael reacted fast, kissing back enthusiastically, both of them letting their intense emotions from a minute ago turn gracefully into desire, into so much love.

James jumped up skillfully, surrounding Michael's hips with his legs, and Michael grabbed him from his butt to help support the weigh, walking them both to the nearest wall and placing James against it, "I love you so fucking much" said James hotly against Michael's open mouth between a kiss, and Michael nodded, "I know, so do I", he said, caressing James' sides and legs. That night they made love twice, once quickly and needy against that wall, the next one on the bed, completely different; it had been slow, tender and without much talking, just listening to each other moan and whisper sweet words. Before they finished the second time, in a rush of pleasure and honesty, James had whispered to Michael how much he wished he could have his babies, blushing as he did, and Michael found that loving gesture incredibly arousing, maybe because they were making love, maybe because he wished it too, who knew? But he whispered, "you will", against that beloved red mouth, James knowing what he meant, both of them finishing a second later with a deep thrust coming from Michael. After a minute of recovering their breaths, Michael kissed James sweetly, slowly, and said, "I want you to be part of my family –he kissed James' jaw- and I want to be part of yours –now he looked at James' eyes, who was looking at him attentively, gorgeously- If you want to stay with me, I'll make happen every promise I've made, and every other promise I ever make. I love you, James", he said, and James smiled, running his finger along Michael's lower lip, saying, "I want to stay, always." Michael smiled at him and kissed the finger that was caressing his lip, "always", he said back at James.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing!

* * *

"Wow, honestly James, you should do this for a living", said Michael with a pleased voice and closed eyes, his voice slightly muffled since half his mouth was pressed against the mattress. James chuckled as he rubbed Michael's back, "I think I'm good at this just because it's you, I'd probably be terrible massaging other people", he said, and Michael chuckled, "well, still, do it for a living. I'll pay you", he said jokingly, causing James to laugh, and as he looked lustfully down Michael's back he said "I'll be the one paying to massage you if I'm gonna get this view", then got near Michael's ear, "although I may accept some type of payment this time", he said teasingly then licked the side of his ear slowly, and could catch how Michael smiled and shivered slightly at that, "I'd be happy to remunerate your services, sweetheart", said Michael with a teasing voice and James laughed as he got back to his place. He was sitting in the spot between Michael's lower back and butt, his both legs straddling him, and was giving him a massage because Michael had gone to the gym the day before and he hadn't gone during the holidays week, so he was a bit sore because of exercising again even if it had been just eight days; of course James was happy to give him a massage any time he wanted or needed it.

"Aaah… yes, right there" grunted Michael against the mattress, apparently unaware of the sensuality of his remark; James had pressed his thumbs at two knotty spots he had felt right over those stupidly delicious shoulder blades and Michael's reaction had caused him to blush and lick his lips. He pressed at that same spot again and heard Michael moan silently and felt how he relaxed under him; he rubbed a bit lower and under his shoulder blades, and ran one hand through the line in the middle of his back, just relishing on how nice it was. He was unquestionably in love with Michael's back: it was strong and lusciously muscled and had the sexiest little "V" shape right at the bottom of it, it drove James crazy just to look at it. The hand that was following the line downwards arrived at that exact spot and he drew the V shape with the tip of his index finger, noticing how Michael curved his back a bit and sighed heavily under his touch, arousing James a bit more than he already was; he shifted his position slightly, intending for Michael to notice what touching and looking at his body was doing to him. He ran his both hands all the way up to Michael's shoulders and then along his upper arms, noticing how he had tightened them a bit –on purpose- and his triceps bumped up along with a vein that ran along the back side of his forearm, making him look incredibly hot. "Fuck", whispered James with a slight chuckle and bending down again, pressing his forehead against Michael's nape, "you're so sexy", he said hotly, and Michael groaned a bit, curving his back again, evidently aroused too, "thank you, babe", he said with a sigh; "I mean it, you're just… - he turned his head a bit to look at what his sight let him: Michael's shoulder and his strong, extended arm – intoxicating", said James, and Michael sniggered, "mmm, you know I like those elaborate words, are you trying to seduce me?" he said sexily; James loved it when he was in that playful mood, and he laughed then kissed his nape slowly, making a wet sound that made Michael moan, "why? Is it working?" asked James in an equally suggestive voice. Michael breathed out and smiled, "it's been working since you laid the first finger on me", he said, and James smiled too, glad he hadn't been the only one affected by the massage since the beginning.

He kissed Michael's nape again then kissed fervently along the sides of his neck, causing him to moan; he rubbed slightly against his lower back, and heard Michael grunt and felt how he raised his butt a bit, so James did it again but arranged his hips so his erection was against Michael's butt. He felt Michael tense a bit under him once he rubbed his hard-on between the upper part of his butt cheeks, something he had never done before since it was always the other way around; it was actually a delicious feeling to have boyfriend's amazing body under him, but he wasn't thinking on changing their sex places, he knew Michael wasn't too eager to bottom and neither was James to top, they had talked about this before, but he felt like he needed to clear things up a little this time so his relaxing job hadn't been in vain; "baby, don't get me wrong, I, ah – he rubbed against him again- I love it up here, but you think we can switch places sometime soon? I miss being under you –he softly bit his earlobe- I miss your cock", he whispered hotly at Michael's ear, feeling him shudder under him. "Fuck, James, let me have you right now" said Michael as he turned his head, looking at James from the side, who smiled mischievously at him, "yes, sir" he said playfully and raised his hips so he was in all fours, letting Michael turn around under him, and once they were in front of each other, James let his body fall down again on top of him, straddling Michael with his legs and rubbing unreservedly against his erection, both of them moaning at the same time.

Michael placed his hands on James' hips then ran one hand along his thigh and back up to his butt, squeezing it, causing James to moan again. He took James by his sides and turned them around so he was on top of him, an act that always turned James on more than he would like to admit; Michael placed their foreheads together as he started undoing James' jeans, his eyes going between his hands and James' eyes, and noticed James was running his eyes through his face as he panted; "what is it, babe?" asked Michael with a small, charming smile, panting too, satisfied that James was staring at him like that, "I'm just looking at you", said James with a hint of a smile, his eyes darkened with lust, their breaths mingling, "you're too handsome, I can't believe I'm about to have sex with you" he added with a little chuckle at the end, still staring at Michael's face. He smiled and laughed a bit too, lowering James' pants seductively, "I'm the lucky one, you're gorgeous –he kissed his cheek- and flawless – he kissed his other cheek – and just plain hot" he licked James' lower lip then lowered his own pants, and James smiled, "mmm, you're sweet, too, I love you –he kissed him, placing his both hands on his cheeks, a gesture he loved to do – God, I just love how your stubble has a few grey hairs, it's fuckin' sexy" he said, because he had been admiring a minute ago how, hidden between all those golden and ginger small hairs of Michael's scruff, there were some grey ones, and he really did find it attractive as hell.

Michael sniggered with a little blush; he obviously loved it when James praised his body, but it was when he complimented his eyes, his lips or in this case, his stubble, the simpler things, that made him flush like a teenager, he didn't know why. "Thank you" he said sheepishly, and James smiled tenderly at him, running his finger along his nose and eyebrow lovingly. "So… you like it that I'm old, then?" asked Michael jokingly, regaining his seductive smile and look, starting to pull at James' shirt to take it off; his own shirt was already gone since before the massage. James laughed as he let Michael undress him, and said, "you're not old, you're just older than me, but you're young and perfect… -he received a very warm and sensual kiss on his clavicle, and he closed his eyes with a small sigh- and actually…well, is it wrong that I do like it that you're older? I find it amazingly sexy…" he said, his lips slightly parted, stroking Michael's shoulder with his fingertips. Michael looked up at James with lustful eyes, and smiled predatorily before kissing him as he rolled his hips against him, "to be honest, you being younger is a huge turn on for me, so we're in the same place" he said, his voice a pitch lower than usual, which let James know he was really, very aroused, and moaned as Michael caught his nipple between his teeth and licked it fiercely, then started sucking on it, placing it all in his mouth, "fuck, Michael, yes", said James hotly as he watched Michael sucking on him so eagerly, causing his skin to redden and hurt a bit in a delicious way.

Michael gave a last lick and looked up at James again, going up to kiss his neck and then his lips, "babe, can I turn you around? Do you want me like that?" he asked, since they usually didn't do it that way because it was harder to kiss and to look at each other, but it was a very specific craving he was having right now; James moaned just at the thought, because honestly he did like it a lot that way, and nodded as he kissed Michael passionately, "yes, please", he said a moment later, and Michael grunted as he helped James shift his position and looked down at James' back and butt lustfully, placing his hand on one of his butt cheeks and squeezing it, then lowered himself, careful not to let all his weight fall on his boyfriend. He caressed James' right side and kissed his shoulder and cheek, "I love you so much", he whispered to his ear, and James breathed in and out with a smile, "I love you too… please make love to me", he said, curving his back a bit, relishing on how delicious Michael's heavy cock felt between his cleft, and Michael moaned at how sensual James sounded saying that, then stretched to look in his drawer for the bottle of lube and spread a bit on his fingers, starting to prepare James for him. He could hear James gasp and moan softly when he introduced the first finger, then two more after a minute as he kissed his neck and shoulders, moaning with him since it was so hot to finger him like that, being on top of that gorgeous body, straddling him… his cock made a twitch since it was more than ready to have some action, but swallowed thickly as he patiently looked down James' body again, watching him quaver and whimpering under his touch, asking for more. He switched his fingers for his cock swiftly once he felt James was ready, and pushed inside him with a low groan as he heard James moan loudly and saw how he fisted the blanket, "you're okay? Did it hurt?" asked Michael a bit worried but not being able to stop moving as he thrust his hips slowly, "no, I'm alright, you… ah, you feel so good" said James in a thin voice that Michael recognized from when he was making an effort to concentrate on talking, so it was a good sign, "you feel amazing too, baby" said Michael with a deeper, longer thrust, then made a small circle with his hips, causing James to moan loudly again and whisper some very colorful words, which made Michael chuckle proudly.

Michael was supporting some of his own weight with his forearm right next to James' shoulder and head, but placed his other hand on James' right hip, so he could pull him up against him and have more precise movements. He licked James' neck and then the side of his ear, staying there to moan for him lowly, knowing how much James loved to hear him like that; he felt him shiver under him as he breathed out slowly and warm at his ear, thrusting into him with the same rhythm of his breath and moans. James' cheek, the one he could see since half his face was against the mattress, was red with heat, and so was his mouth, also slightly open as he panted and moaned; he licked his own lips and left them shiny and looking too delicious, causing Michael to moan and thrust slightly harder because of the sight. "Fuck, you're gorgeous", he said, then ran his open hand through James's hair, from the bottom of his head up to the crown, making it messy. He left his hand there a few seconds to keep James in place, which they both found dangerously sexy, then thrust harder a couple times, both of them moaning, but Michael moved his hand promptly since he didn't want it to turn into some kind of power demonstration or make James feel too submissive. James moaned loudly and pushed his butt up against him, "Michael, baby you fuck me so good" he said with a raspy voice; "yeah? You like it babe?" said Michael hotly, ravishing on how good it was to feel James' soft and luscious butt cheeks against his pelvis and hipbones, and heard him moan a low "fuck yes", muffled because of the bed. Michael began thrusting faster, hearing James panting at that same rhythm, "you're so good, so hot –he moved the hand that was on James' hip and as he placed it on his butt he slapped it lightly, then squeezed it - fuck, you have the best ass, I love it" said Michael, his teeth slightly pressed together, feeling how he was getting closer to the end. James gasped and chuckled sexily because of the little slapping, but felt immensely aroused by it, and also by the remark on his backside; it always made him feel so sexy when Michael complimented his body, and it turned him ridiculously on to hear him say things like that while they were having sex. "Mmm, and you have the best cock" said James, needing to concentrate since he was getting close too; "good combo", said Michael with a smile, and James smiled too, "yes, the best… aah, fuck, yes, right there", "there? –Michael lifted James' hips a bit and positioned his own hips – you like it there, baby?", of course he knew the exact coordinates of the spot that made James' tremble, but he found it sexier to ask; "fuh…yes, Michael, yes, Mic…aah!", answered James almost unintelligibly, Michael thrusting faster, their bodies sweating, their hearts racing hard, "James… ah, fuck…come, now" said Michael as he panted against James' ear, and James shouted loudly as he came in the exact moment he felt Michael finish, his warm breath and divine raspy voice in his ear.

"You're perfect, I love you" whispered Michael in James' ear as he pulled out slowly from him, taking his hand and placing sweet kisses on his neck, hearing him gasp when he was out completely. "I love you too, handsome", said James softly, enjoying Michael's pampering, not focusing on the always strange feeling of their bodies being separated. Michael got on all fours slowly, then threw himself next to James and surrounded his boyfriend's smaller body with his arm, noticing the mess they had made, "do you want me to change the sheets now?", asked Michael, and James smiled and shook his head, "no baby, thank you. We could take a shower and change them afterwards, do you want to?", he answered, caressing Michael's cheek softly, and Michael nodded, saying "yes. Well... shower first, then food, and then changing the sheets". James chuckled, "The perfect plan. Let's go turn the water on", he said, and Michael nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and got up from the bed after pecking James' temple; he stood next to him, took his hands as he pulled him up, and James stood up lazily, resting his weight on Michael's body after a second. "See? We're a good combination, because I'm lazy and you're strong enough to hold us both" said James as they walked towards the bathroom, Michael mostly carrying James on him, and he chuckled, "you just say the words and I'll be happy to carry you around, gorgeous" he said.

James smiled against his shoulder and kissed it sweetly, then stood in the middle of the bathroom as he waited for Michael to turn the water on, looking briefly at his own disheveled image on the mirror. He thought he actually looked kinda sexy, and blushed with a little smile at thinking that about himself, because he rarely did. Michael came back and surrounded his waist with his arms as they waited for the water to warm up, and kissed him soft and slow, his tongue warm against his own, "you look delicious, and taste even better" said Michael hotly against James' mouth, as he ran his hand through his side, then through his belly, which was stained with his own cum, as he gazed at it and then at James' eyes seductively, giving a second meaning to what he had just said, which made James shiver a bit. He swallowed thickly, staring at Michael's gorgeous face and hard chest, abs, those hipbones he used to think only existed in magazines…he placed his hand on the back of Michael's neck, pulling him lower and closer, "and you look like you'd fit perfectly in my mouth", he said softly as he ran his other hand through Michael's hardening cock, embarrassed at how much he wanted to just get on his knees and make Michael scream his name. Michael moaned quietly, and James licked his lower lip suggestively before smiling at him, taking his hand and walking in the shower. James got in the water and made a pleased sound as it fell on his head and back, and pulled Michael close to him; "babe, do you want to… uhm" said Michael as he swallowed a bit nervously and licked his lips, not finishing his sentence, and James smiled, knowing he wanted James to do what he had just suggested he'd do. "Maybe, later" he said, shrugging playfully and winking at him, wanting to make Michael wait and ask for it again, just for the fun of it, and because he knew Michael enjoyed it when he played hard to get. Michael chuckled and raised an eyebrow, then licked James' neck fiercely, "okay, I'll be patient" he said, playing James' game. "Good boy", said James sexily, and Michael chuckled again, squeezing his butt, "you tease… I love you", he said, and James laughed, biting his shoulder, "I love you too", he said, and licked where he had just bitten, enjoying how Michael's skin and muscles felt when they were soaking wet; it was mouthwatering.

Michael grabbed the soap and started cleaning James up tenderly, trying not to focus too much on how soft and fuckin' gorgeous his skin was, but not being too lucky at it. "Are you staying tonight?" he asked as he rinsed James' back, and James shook his head softly, almost hypnotized by the feeling, "I don't think so sweetheart, since tomorrow's my last day at the flat I wanted to hang out with the guys tonight", he said, and Michael nodded, "oh, you're right, you should do that – he said, then after a couple of seconds, he added- How's Evan feeling about it?". James knew Michael had mixed feelings about Evan because he liked him a lot, but knew James and him had been a bit more than friends, so it made him slightly jealous that they were so close and lived together, but James also knew about Michael's past feelings for his closest friend, Hugh, so they were in similar positions; he was grateful that after that one discussion they had had about Evan and Hugh, they had both been able to understand each other's actual relationship with their friends and now that they were a couple, there was nothing to worry about, they didn't have feelings for either of them anymore, they were just their friends now. "Evan's a bit sad, to be honest…I mean they're all kinda bummed up, but we'll be fine, they're happy for me, for us. They do love you, you know? They wouldn't let me move out if they didn't know we love each other as much as we do", said James, caressing Michael's arm, and Michael smiled at him; "Are you sad about it?" he asked after a moment, now letting James clean him up. James looked up at him with big eyes and smiled sweetly, "Nothing makes me happier than living with you, silly –he got on his tiptoes and kissed his nose- I'll miss them, yes, but I'm not sad, okay?", he said with a tender voice, and Michael nodded, "okay", he whispered with a small smile. James smiled back at him and nodded too, "I'm so excited to start this new stage of our relationship with you, Michael", he added. Michael's smile brightened, and caressing James' cheek he said "nothing makes me happier than that". James kissed his hand and continued rubbing Michael's skin softly, quietly, giving him a small massage on the back of his neck, and he saw how Michael relaxed and closed his eyes; this time he could see his face, he looked so handsome, with a slightly erotic expression, the water on his cheeks and lips, falling from his hair… it was too much for his own little body to handle. He kissed Michael slowly, but hard, and guided him to the wall; he got on his tiptoes as they kissed, and pressing Michael against the wall he whispered hotly against his mouth, "you're the sexiest man I've ever seen", and Michael moaned softly into his mouth, "I love it when you say those things", he said with a soft chuckle at the end, and James smiled, "you do?", he asked, lowering his body slowly, only releasing his gaze form Michael's eyes to look at his beautiful body, until he was down on his knees, "Then you –he kissed Michael's hip bone- are – he kissed the other hip bone, a bit longer – the sexiest man – he looked up at him and bit softly the lowest part of his stomach – I've ever seen" he then licked Michael's cock from the bottom to the top, causing him to quaver and moan, "fuck", he whispered, and James moaned with him as he took him in his mouth.

* * *

"James, if you stay I'll make breakfast every day", said Evan jokingly as he took his hand; they were both sitting on their couch with Zoe, and Nick and Jen were on the small couch. James laughed and rolled his eyes, "you'd never wake up, and stop making me feel bad!" he said as he removed his hand from Evan's dramatically, who laughed and took a sip from his beer. "We're gonna miss you so much, James", said Zoe a bit melancholically as she rested her head on James' shoulder, and he caressed her hair. The others made a sad face too, and James felt how his heart sunk a little, "guys, I'm going to see you every day at school, and I promise I'll come here regularly, it's not like I won't see you again! You know I would never do that", he said, and Zoe took his hand softly; she was always the most affectionate of them. "You won't just come on the weekends, right?" said Jen with a slight squint of her eyes, and James smiled a sided grin at her, "of course not, it's our last semester of high school, I'll be here all the time", Jen smiled at him pretending to be mad, and threw a piece of the cookie she was eating at him, "you better!" she said, and James caught the cookie and ate it, causing the rest of them to laugh. "We're happy for you though, don't think we're not" said Nick, noticing everyone was acting like they weren't too much, but they had talked about it before and they all agreed it was something great for James and Michael, and they knew James would never abandon them. "Thanks, Nicky. I know you don't say so just because you're taking my old room", said James playfully with a bright smile, and Nick nodded, "You're welcome, and I'll take good care of your room", he said; James smiled sweetly at him, "it's your room now, man. Well, not until tomorrow", he said, winking at him. "Michael's amazing, James, you know we love him, and we're happy that at least one of us is growing up and having adult responsibilities", said Zoe, and they chuckled, agreeing with her, "Ok, let's cut it out with the sadness. How do you feel, James? Are you nervous?" asked Jen excitedly, "you think he'll kick you out when he sees you without makeup?" said Evan jokingly, and James hit his arm as they all laughed, "idiot", he said good naturedly, then answered Jen's question, "I'm… I don't know! – he grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly as he smiled – I didn't think so but I'm starting to think I am… I've never lived with a boyfriend before, it's kinda scary, in a good way, but still scary… what if he doesn't like me so much when he lives with me?" he said, not really meaning it, but somewhere inside him there was that little thought; he heard the girls say something unintelligible because they talked at the same time, but it sounded like they were reassuring him, and heard Evan snort, so he turned to look at him, "you're the best roommate ever, James. Even if he didn't like you, he would just by living with you, don't worry about that", he said, and James chuckled with a little blush, "thanks", he said fondly, and Evan rolled his eyes at him with a smile, then sniggered too. James knew Evan never wanted to be seen as sweet, but sometimes he couldn't help it and it would slip out, just like now.

The rest of the night was spent like always, just hanging out with some drinks and pizza; the girls went to their flat late at night, and Nick crashed their couch because he didn't want to move at all. James and Evan shared a little moment at James' room, which only had a box with a few things left and had some of Nick's stuff already in it. Evan thanked him, and wished him the best, then they remembered some moments together that made James laugh and almost cry, and they hugged tightly as James thanked him too, and told him how much he loved him, how he'd always be his roommate and best friend. Later at night, when he was alone in his room and right before falling asleep, he realized how excited he was about leaving, not because of leaving but because of Michael, because they were starting something that made him so incredibly happy he could burst, and how everything just felt right. He loved his friends, but God, did he love Michael. He couldn't think of something he wouldn't do with him, or a day without his sweet smile; he fell asleep imagining how their days were going to be, how they'd, someday, pick some other place to live, with a big garden. He thought of how Michael would make breakfast for him, or how he'd make coffee for Michael when he was having his morning run, then he'd come home to him and make love, or just kiss, or just talk, but it was going to be perfect.

* * *

Michael was waiting for James outside his flat, he was picking him up and they were going to have lunch to inaugurate the flat as officially theirs. He heard James open the door and they said hello with a smile and a kiss, "you're ready, darlin'?", asked Michael enthusiastically, and James bit his lip as he nodded with a big smile, "I'm ready. Evan, I'm leaving!", he said a bit loudly, turning his head back to Evan's room, and after a few seconds he came out in his pajamas, saying hello to Michael with a smile and giving James a big hug goodbye. The girls came out of their flat too, and so did Nick; apparently they had all heard or got a message from Evan, and they all said goodbye to him, wishing them good luck. Michael took James' box and they both left the floor waving at them with bright smiles. "How are you, baby?", asked Michael, surrounding James' shoulders with his arm as they walked down the stairs, "I'm happy, and excited, and I love you", said James, turning to look up at him, a sweet smile on his face. Michael smiled back and kissed his cheek softly, "So am I", he said, and they walked to Michael's car. Once they got to the flat, James' heart was racing excitedly, and it made him chuckle that he had been there just yesterday, but it was different this time, it was his home now, the house he shared with his boyfriend. Michael opened the door of the flat for him, and in the living room James could see some balloons, a bottle of wine with two cups and a banner that said, "Welcome home"; he laughed and felt his heart melting with how much he loved this adorable, amazing man, and hugged him tightly as he said "thank you, you're the best… I love you so much", and kissed his neck, his jaw and finally his lips. Michael chuckled and kissed him back, saying, "I love you too, roomie".


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing at all!

* * *

James woke up to a warm feeling all along his back, legs and especially his neck. It took him a second to realize it was Michael that was clutching to him from behind, apparently still sleeping, both of them laying on their sides; he loved it when they woke up like that. Michael was cuddly, especially after sex, but they didn't sleep like that all night, they both needed space because they moved a lot, but it was fine because they seemed to have a rhythm that both of them respected and understood even in dreams. In cold mornings though, it was more usual that they realized they had clung to each other's bodies during the night, and it was beautiful to start the day like that.

He smiled and remembered it was Sunday, so Michael could stay as long as he wanted in bed; James was still on vacations, it was his last week, but Michael did have to work during the week even if he was on vacations from teaching. He closed his eyes again and focused on the warm sensation of Michael's soft and steady breathing on his neck, on his broad chest pressed against his back, and how his arms and legs covered his own arms and legs so gracefully, protecting him from the cold, from nightmares, from everything. He noticed the slight bulge he knew so well right against his butt cheeks, and felt a bit more heated; they had made love the night before as a celebration for James moving in, so they were both naked underneath the thick blankets. He didn't mean to wake Michael up, so he moved his pelvis back very slowly and softly, just to have a bit more of the feeling of Michael's bulge against him… he didn't want to be a perv, but it felt nice, sue him. He sighed a bit heavily with the sensation, and heard Michael moan very softly, but he hadn't woken up. James bit his lip with a little smile and delicately took Michael's hand, which was resting on James' belly, and placed it on his own growing erection, now fully intending for him to wake up.

He guided Michael's hand for the first two pumps, then heard him gasp and felt him shiver a bit as he woke up, probably very confused about what was happening. James turned his head slightly as he softly released Michael's hand, and smiled when saw Michael's sleepy eyes looking at him and continuing with the slow, soft pace of his hand; "good morning, baby", said James sexily, sighing at the feeling of Michael's hand on him. "Good morning, sexy", said Michael, then kissed his neck and hardened his grip, "am I going to wake up to these surprises every day now? I'm not complaining, by the way", he added, and James chuckled, relishing on the sensation of Michael's cock getting hard against him. "I'm sorry, you're too irresistible", said James, panting slightly; Michael arranged his position a bit and got even closer to James, or at least that's how it felt, "don't ever be sorry about waking me up to sex, please", said Michael lightheartedly, and James smiled before breathing heavily; they panted and moaned sleepily as Michael jerked James off and rubbed against him, his upper leg surrounding him, and James moaned loudly as he felt Michael's thumb spread the pebble of pre-come on the tip of his cock.

He needed Michael to stop or he'd come soon, so he reached for Michael's hand and directed it to his mouth, then licked that same thumb slowly, teasingly, and Michael moaned at how sexy he found it that James tasted himself, and how good it felt to have him licking his fingers; somehow James always managed to be sexy and elegant when he did things like that, and it drove Michael crazy. He arranged his position again, conscious of the warmth and softness of James' skin against his pelvis and chest, and remembered how they had made love just a few hours earlier; "if any of my friends ever teases me about you being younger, I'll let them know how we've had sex around five times in the last two days… I bet none of them can do that with their old partners", said Michael with a smile against James' neck, then moved the hand that James was licking and biting and without much warning he placed two of the wet fingers inside him, confident that James also liked it when he was a bit rough. James laughed and moaned at the same time with a slight shiver, "mmm, Michael, yes", he said with an amazingly seductive voice, since it was still a bit hoarse from sleeping, and Michael moaned with him, "James, I want to make you scream, babe", he whispered in his ear, and James sent his head backwards with a heavy breath, "you always do", he said, shivering a bit with the sharp sensation of Michael's scruff against his cheek, followed by warm and wet kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Once James was ready, Michael slid in slowly as he bit and sucked on James' shoulder, intending to leave a mark; it felt like he was devouring him, and James moaned at the slight but delicious pain he felt with everything Michael was doing to him. He got inside completely with a sharp thrust along with a bite that made James moan loudly with pleasure, then continued to thrust his hips softly and kissing tenderly that same spot he had just bitten; James found himself amused and incredibly aroused at the combination of toughness and tenderness that Michael was managing this morning, and began thrusting his hips backwards slowly, wanting more. Michael grabbed James' cock once more, and thrust into him as he jerked him off in the same rhythm, both of them moaning and sweating already underneath the blankets. "Baby, I'll… fuck, you'll make me come so fast", said James between pants and heavy breaths, and Michael moaned with a deep thrust as he slowed his pace, "James, ride me babe, please", he said hotly, and James had to breath in and out so he wouldn't come just at how hot it was that Michael asked him that; he took Michael's hand and stopped him, then kissed it as he said, "yes, fuck yes", and it took a second for Michael to grab James tightly and move from their position in a way that he wouldn't have to get out from James, taking him for surprise; James gasped as he was moved from lying on the bed to being on top of Michael, although he was turned around, facing Michael's feet, and supported his hands on his knees after sitting deeply into Michael's cock, causing them both to moan. Michael was laying down completely now, and he ran his hands through James' back and butt once they had adjusted, "fuck, you look delicious like this", he said as he saw James' hips lift up a bit and go back down, riding him already, and he could see his own cock entering James, which drove him mad.

He admired James' figure, how this position helped his amazing body to show off; the lean, muscled back, small waist and his yummy, curvy butt, along with his strong legs… James turned his face to see Michael as he kept riding him up and down slowly, and the sexy look on his face made Michael moan and thrust his hips a bit harder; "do you want to turn around? I miss your face, gorgeous", said Michael sweetly, seductively, and James smiled at him with a small nod; he rose himself a bit, without drawing Michael's cock out completely, and made some movements with his legs that required a whole awful lot of flexibility but turned around gracefully, giving Michael a sensation on his cock that he hadn't felt before, and they both moaned at it; James settled again, still on top of Michael but finally facing him, and they smiled at each other as he went down to kiss his lips, "hi", said James sweetly as he moved his hips with a slow, sensual pace, and it drove Michael crazy how he could be so sweet and sexy at the same time, how he could manage such an innocent "hi" while he was riding him like that; he wasn't complaining though, it was one of his favorite things about James. "Hi, you – said Michael against his mouth, licking his lip, then biting it – that was hot, the way you turned around… we can try that again some other time", said Michael, panting. James smiled, "anything you want, babe", he said, and Michael smiled back at him, then kissed him again as he ran his hands through his soft, cinnamon hair and skin, all the way down to those gorgeous hips so he could help with the movements.

James placed his hands on Michael's chest and rose himself up with a solid downwards movement, sitting heavily on his boyfriend's erection. He sent his head backwards with a moan, and Michael frowned, moaning too; he did it again as he groaned loudly, then gave quick little bumps that made him sound and look like some sex deity, and Michael responded to it thrusting his hips, as he relished on how beautiful James was, how his red cheeks and cherry parted lips made him look so innocent and erotic at the same time…. "fuck, fuck, fuck", he said almost quietly, desperate, and James smiled from up there, "what is it, baby?" he asked, fully conscious of how sexy he looked; Michael couldn't speak, but shook his head, "just… you", he managed to say, and they both smiled as he took a tighter hold of James' hips and thrust harder into him, not being able to restrain himself anymore. James shouted and frowned, and with a deep thrust from Michael, he felt the heat rushing through his body all the way down to his toes; he saw, felt, and heard Michael through his orgasm, and as he finished too, he went down again to kiss him passionately, breathing heavily into his mouth.

"I love you, Michael", said James after a moment where they had recovered their breath, as he was resting his head on the juncture of Michael's neck and shoulder; "I love you too… God, I just… I adore, and worship you, you're too much", said Michael, somehow stunned for a moment, because he felt like he was holding an angel, someone too fragile, but strong and perfect, and so unearthly beautiful, and what had he done to deserve him? He bit his lip as he caressed James' back, and smiled. He felt James smiling against his skin, "mmm, thank you sweetheart", he murmured tenderly as he caressed his cheek, "let's sleep again", he added, and Michael chuckled and nodded, hugging James softly.

Michael woke up around two hours later, and James wasn't on top of him now, but they were still holding each other and resting on their sides. He didn't move much, not wanting to wake James up, and just stayed there watching him sleep; he admired James' gorgeous face, the slightly crooked line of his nose, the way his lips were slightly parted, how he was starting to have some stubble because he hadn't shaved in two days. He observed the oh, so many freckles with a smile, how they were not only on his cheeks or nose, but there were lots of tiny ones on his forehead, some very near his lips, and even a few on his eyelids. He almost burst out with the tenderness he felt at the moment, and tightened his hug just a little, because he couldn't not do it; he got his face a bit closer to James, to feel his warm breath, to touch the tip of his nose with his own, and studied James' freckles once more, the patterns he almost knew by heart now… he started counting the ones on his shoulder, and lost count after the 15th, not knowing if he had counted those already, but still, they were a lot, and they were beautiful. He found it endearing, really, and it had been one of the things he found really attractive from James since the beginning.

He felt James moving a bit and saw him frowning slightly, like he was going to wake up any second now, and Michael held his breath, observing with big eyes; James made a little sound and gasped, then opened his eyes slowly, and as he saw Michael's face so close to his he smiled sweetly at him, and he returned the smile. James closed his eyes again and arranged his position, snuggling closer to his boyfriend's warm body, not leaving even an inch between them, and hid his face on Michael's neck, which caused him to chuckle as he looked at his boyfriend's shoulder. "This one's my favorite", he said softly, pointing with his finger at a freckle on James' shoulder, and James asked sleepily, "your favorite what?", his voice muffled. "Of your freckles, I think this one's my favorite", he said, still looking at it; it was a freckle that had the most honeyed color of the rest of the batch that surrounded it, it was also just a little bigger, so it stood out, and it was beautiful, and it was on the best kissing spot of James' shoulder. James chuckled, "silly, how can you have a favorite freckle? I have thousands", he said, squeezing his arm lovingly, and Michael shrugged, "I don't know, I like it. I also adore the two bigger ones on the bridge of your nose", he said, picturing them, since James' face was buried on his neck and he couldn't see them, but knew they were there. James laughed and moved so he was facing Michael, and was wearing a sweet smile with a light blush, "you know where my freckles are?", he asked, and Michael snorted, "of course I do, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?", he said with a playful frown, and James laughed, "well… I love the ones on your arms", he said, running his hand through Michael's forearm as he stared deep into his eyes, also very sure the freckles were there, he thought he could even point them out without looking. Michael smiled at him "see? You know where my freckles are, too" he said, and James nodded, "well, yeah, there's nothing I could forget about your body", he answered, a bit sexily near Michael's mouth. Michael chuckled and said, "me neither", with a quick scan of James' beautiful figure, and James smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I can't believe we already had sex and slept again, it's the perfect way to start the day and to inaugurate a flat", said James, and Michael nodded as he closed his eyes, "it really is! I love it, and I love you. Are you hungry? You could take a shower while I make breakfast, or we can take a shower and I'll cook for you after that", he said. James nodded enthusiastically, "yes, I'm very hungry, let's have a quick shower and then we both make breakfast, okay? And I love you too, handsome", he said, kissing his lips and starting to get up, and Michael agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Do you think I should apply to both of them, then?" asked James, turning to look at Michael, who was driving. "Yeah, definitely. I mean, they'll both accept you in a second, but It'll help you know which one's better for you when they call you back for an interview, and then you can decide", said Michael, looking briefly at James and then back at the road. James smiled and caressed Michael's hand, "thank you, I hope so. It'd be nice to study in UAL, maybe you get to be my teacher again", said James jokingly, and Michael laughed too, "imagine that? Anyway, you know I'll always say you should choose UAL because that's where I studied, and I love it, so maybe you shouldn't ask me cause I'm very biased", he said with a little chuckle. Michael was going to start teaching a couple classes at the University of the Arts in London, where he had studied his bachelor and MA in Literature; James had decided he'd study Journalism, and he'd been recommended that same school, along with the City University London, but he was slightly more interested in the first one, maybe because it was where Michael had studied and he was romantic like that. "I'm a bit more inclined to UAL too –said James as he turned his face to the window – but it intimidates me a li – Oh my God!" said James loudly, turning in his seat to look at something they had just passed, "what is it?!", asked a scared Michael, trying to look back and focus on the road at the same time, "stop the car, please", said James a little desperately, and Michael was already pulling over, "what happened, James?", asked Michael anxiously as he parked the car, "there was a very confused looking puppy right behind - he opened the door - I'll go see, be right back", said James, and Michael sighed with relief that something terrible hadn't happened, but got out the car too and followed James, who was walking very quickly. Just half block from them there was indeed a very confused looking puppy; he couldn't be older than two months, and he looked like he had been abandoned, or lost, since he didn't have a name tag and was covered with dirt. It broke James' and Michael's heart the second they saw him. "Hey, buddy… come here" said James to the puppy as he picked him up, "oh my God, Michael he's shivering, it's fucking cold out", said James with a concerned look; Michael took his scarf off and put it around the puppy, so it was like a big, fluffy blanket for him, and he looked immediately thankful for it, snuggling in James' arms. James smiled lovingly at Michael when he gave his scarf, and then his smile brightened when he saw the puppy's reaction, "hey, feeling better already?" he asked, and Michael chuckled. There was nothing sweeter in this world than James with a puppy, period. "Let's go babe, we'll take him to the vet", said Michael, placing his hand on James' lower back and starting to walk towards the car, worried since they had parked it in the middle of the road. James nodded as he caressed the dog's head tenderly, wanting to make him feel safe now.

"Thanks for pulling over, and for the scarf, I'll wash it later" said James, turning to look at Michael once they were in the car and they had turned the heat on; Michael shook his head, "you don't have to thank me, I'm glad you saw him. And yeah, like I'll let you wash anything", he said chuckling. James chuckled too, then realized the slip-up in their plan, "hey, babe… it's Sunday", he said with a sided smile as he held the already sleeping puppy on his lap, "so? – Oh", said Michael raising his eyebrows; nothing was open on Sundays, including the vet. "Well, it looks like I'll have two new roommates tonight", said Michael, turning to look at the dog and caressing his head softly; James laughed, "It'll be fun, and I promise I'll take him to the vet tomorrow, they'll help us finding an owner", he said, and Michael just smiled lopsidedly, looking at the road; he knew James, and he knew himself, so he could guess who those owners were going to be at the end.

They stopped to buy a bag of dog food and as soon as they arrived home, the first thing they did was feeding him, and Michael prepared a big tray with warm water to bathe him while James watched him eat, sitting on the floor next to him. It was endearing to see James like that, so worried about a little puppy, and excited because they had brought it home; it was making Michael fall in love all over again with him. "Hey, don't eat so fast, man, you'll get sick", said Michael to the puppy as he sat on the floor too, tousling his flanks. James chuckled and rested his head on Michael's shoulder as they waited; "he's cute", said James, looking at the puppy. "You're cute. And yes, he is too", said Michael, causing James to smile and then kissed his neck sweetly; he inhaled deeply, "how come you always smell so good?" he said near his neck, and Michael felt a shiver run down his spine at the sensation of James' warm breath against his skin; he smiled and closed his eyes delightedly, then turned to kiss him, slow and sweet, "thank you", he said against his lips, and felt James run his hand along his inner thigh. "Don't entice me in front of the puppy, James", he said jokingly, and James laughed and bit Michael's lip, "sorry, you're sexy, and I love you". Michael closed his eyes at the delicious sensation of James biting him and sighed heavily, "I love you too, gorgeous – he kissed his cheek longingly – let's bathe this little guy", he said, and James nodded. The puppy had already finished his plate and was sitting, almost like he was waiting for them, and they both chuckled at the sight. James carried him and they both got in the task of bathing him and disentangling his hair, which was a bit long. Once he was clean, they dried him up with James' hair dryer, which Michael had made fun of when he first saw it – "I used to have longer hair, shut up!"- had been James' answer along with a laugh and a blush, but now it was being very useful.

It turned out that the puppy was absolutely gorgeous now that he wasn't dirty and scared; he was mixed breed, white with a few light brown spots, and was, apparently, completely in love with James already, –well, who isn't? - Thought Michael with a smile. "He kinda looks like you, if you were a dog", said Michael from the couch, taking a sip of his coffee. James was sitting on the carpet and playing with the dog; he laughed, "maybe that's why I was drawn to him, I'm egocentric like that", he said jokingly and winked at Michael, and he laughed too, "no, you're sweet, and beautiful, and kind of crazy like this dog" he said, looking at the puppy as he ran in circles, and smiled at James, who smiled back and stared at him thoughtfully, "If you were a dog you'd be a German Shepherd", he said, and Michael chuckled, "because I'm German?", he asked, and James shook his head, laughing, "no, I hadn't thought of that. I don't know, they're handsome, and strong, just like you". Michael smiled lovingly at James, it was too sweet how he always said things like that, even if they were comparing each other to dogs, he always managed to say something great about him; "come here", he said, gesturing the seat next to him on the couch, and James smiled at him as he got up from the floor and sunk on the couch, right next to Michael, snuggling with him and relishing on the warmness of his boyfriend's presence, and the arm around his shoulders.

They both looked at the puppy as he calmed down from his energy shock and started playing with a little ball they found and gave to him. "He looks healthy, I think he just needed food and some love", said Michael as he caressed James' shoulder; "yes, I think so too. Maybe… well – he ran his finger along Michael's clavicle and started playing with the hem of his jacket, and Michael smiled as he saw it coming – maybe we could keep him?" said James delicately, looking at Michael's eyes. Michael laughed softly, "I knew it, I was just waiting for you to say so", he said, playfully tickling James' side, and James laughed, "It just occurred to me! How could you have possibly known?", he said, trying to escape from Michael's tickles and crawled on to his lap. Michael laughed and shook his head, looking up at James' beautiful smiling face, "you knew so since you got down from the car, don't even try to act like you didn't", he said lightheartedly, just for the fun of it, and James bit his lip and ran his hands through Michael's cheeks and then placed them on the back of his neck, staring longingly at him with a smile; "Can we keep him?" he asked, and Michael rolled his eyes playfully, "anything you want, babe", he said, and James sniggered and kissed him a bit too sexily for his own good, "yay, thank you" he said happily against his reddened lips. "You don't need to thank me, sweetheart, I'm happy to keep him too", said Michael, and they both smiled, excited about their new little family.


End file.
